The Best Years Of Your Life
by Lauz1
Summary: Set after Pulp Friction: Rory and Logan were two opposites that just attracted, now things are heating up and getting serious and Luke popped the question. Old faces return, causing potential havoc for the Gilmore Girls. With Paris, Finn etc. Please RR!
1. The Day After

**Yale Newspaper**

Rory walks into the office. The lights are off, the place is completely deserted. Rory walks over to the light switch, turning the lights on. She takes a step back and looks at the clock, above the door.

Rory: "8.15. Right on time."

Rory turns and looks around the office, confused. She walks over to Doyle's office and knocks on the door. No answer, so she opens the door. Again the lights are off, the place completely deserted. Turning around, Rory is startled by being confronted by Paris.

Rory: "Jeez, Paris you scared me. How about next time when your walking up behind someone, you make a noise…just a little indication that your there."

Paris: "Well excuse me if I don't wear platform heels six inches too high to walk on that don't make clicking noises as I walk."

Paris walks past Rory and into Doyle's office. She puts her bag down on the desk, pulling out a black ring binder filled with paper.

Rory: "Uh, Paris. Where's Doyle? I mean he doesn't ever show up late, I don't think he's ever not shown for that matter."

Paris: "He's sick, sweating, coughing. Do you know how annoying it is to try and write a paper, sitting next to a sick person and I don't mind the physically sick part, I mean the sweating that seeps into the bed sheets, the coughing that after so long leaves a constant ringing voice in your ear. I hate sick people, they're an inconvenience"

Rory: "Okay, stupid question. Then why didn't you just come home last night? I mean Doyle…surely has someone, other than you that could check up on him."

Paris: "That's not a stupid question. In fact, Rory that is the same question I asked him. His answer was, that even though our relationship isn't technically defined as boyfriend or girlfriend as such, that I should act like a girlfriend…be there to hold his hand, and be there to wait on him hand and foot. He must have been delusional, mistaken me for a maid or his mother. I don't clean up after people, least of all people who refuse to define a relationship. None the less, I stayed. I played the role of devoting girlfriend and in doing so I found out that not only do I hate sick people, I hate men, especially ones named Doyle."

Rory stands there, not sure what to say. Paris walks behind Doyle's desk and sits down in his chair and smiles.

Paris: "So for today, I'm editor and chief. So tell the people in the newsroom that any questions, any equerries come straight to me. No phoning Doyle while he's recovering."

Rory: "Paris, I'm not your assistant. If you want to tell them, then you do so."

Paris: "It's the sitting in the chair, being in the office, the power, Rory, it's overwhelmingly magnificent."

Rory: "Is the power also going to your head?"

Paris: "Please, I was built for this. To be in command, to tell the lackeys what they're doing wrong…okay so maybe it's going to my head a little."

Rory: "Noted. I'm gonna get a coffee. You want one?"

Paris: "Coffee, excellent way to start the day. Thanks"

Rory turns around and walks out of Doyle's office, shutting the door as she leaves. Rory looks through the door and sees Paris, smirking to herself. Rory smiles and walks away.

**Coffee Cart. **

Rory walks to the coffee cart in the courtyard.

Rory: "Two coffees, cream and sugar. Actually, one coffee with cream and sugar, I'll have a plain black coffee, I think I'm gonna need it"

Rory opens her bag, burrowing through her folders and pulls out her purse. Looking up, she sees a 20 bill being handed to the man behind the coffee cart. She turns around and sees Logan.

Rory: "Uh, thanks."

Logan: "No problem, Ace. I'll have a Caffé Verona Decafe."

Rory puts her purse back into her bag. She looks up at Logan, who is smiling at her.

Rory: "You're unusually punctual this morning. Is there a special occasion?"

Logan: "Ah you know got a long hard day in the newspaper office."

Rory: "Funny."

Logan: "Thought you'd be amused."

Rory picks up the two coffees from the cart.

Rory: "Well, thanks for the coffees."

Rory starts walking away. Logan picks up his change and his coffee and follows Rory.

Logan: "So listen, about last night. I didn't mean to go all green eyed monster on you. That was just out of character, I mean, I don't get jealous, but last night when I saw you with Robert, I-"

Rory: "Got jealous."

Logan: "Right"

Rory: "Logan, you explained this to me last night during the phone call."

Logan: "I know, I just wanted to make myself clear."

Rory: "Got it, you don't usually get jealous."

Logan: "So now onto the topic of seeing other people. Are we? Aren't we?"

Rory: "We said no strings attached."

Logan: "Okay, so how about we attach some strings and see how it goes?"

Rory: "Are you asking me to date you, exclusively?"

Logan: "Bingo."

A cheeky grin appears on Logan's face, Rory smiles and nods. Logan takes a step in front of Rory, leans in and kisses her. They break apart and continue to walk to the Newspaper office.

Rory: "You're really coming to the office, to do work?"

Logan: "Work? Noooo, I'm coming to the office till noon and then I thought as a way of celebrating our exclusivity I would take you out to lunch."

Rory: "You got a deal, although I should warn you. Doyle's sick and Paris is running the show."

Logan raises an eyebrow.

Logan: "Paris. Sounds familiar, although I can't put a face to the name."

Rory: "Trust me, once you put a foot through the door, it will all come flooding back to you. Brace yourself."

**Yale Newspaper **

Logan walks over to Rory's desk and sits on it. Rory looks up at him and smirks.

Rory: "It's not noon yet, there's a whole 15 minutes till noon."

Logan nods understanding. He walks over to some random guy sitting at their desk.

Logan: "Hi, how you doing? Can I borrow your chair?"

The guy stands up and Logan picks up the chair and walks over to the door, putting the chair down. He stands on the chair, pulling the clock down. Turning the hands, he forwards the clock by 30 minutes and then puts it back onto the wall. Logan jumps off the chair and looks around at the people in the office staring at him. Raising a finger to his lips, he motions for everyone to keep quiet. He picks the chair up and returns it back to the desk. Rory stands up and walks over to him.

Rory: "You can't do that; Paris will go stark raving mad if she finds out."

Logan: "Well I don't think anyone plans on telling her, right?"

Logan looks around the room, and people shake their head with smirks on their faces.

Logan: "See, Ace. Secret's safe within these four walls."

Paris walks out of Doyle's office and sees Logan, Rory and some random guy standing up. Several other people then stand up and put their jackets on. She walks around the newsroom and looks at all the people

Paris: "Planning on going somewhere? Oh I get it, you think just because the editor isn't in today your going to slack off. Well, think again. I run a tight ship, everyone pulls their weight. If someone doesn't pull, their weight I'll cut them loose. Throw them overboard"

She stops and stares at the guy standing next to Rory and Logan. The guy swallows some air, producing a very loud gulp.

Logan: "No protests no walk outs, but just a very simple lunch break. As the editor and chief in charge, you should know more than anyone that the civil servants are required to have a lunch break and usually the break is at 12, noon. However, as you have been doing a fantastic job, everyone is pulling their weight so much so, that we ran 15 minutes over the due lunch break."

Paris looks up to the clock, which says 12:15pm.

Paris: "Fine. Lunch break it is."

Paris walks back into the office and shuts the door. People start walking out of the office, some patting Logan on the back. Logan turns and looks at Rory, who doesn't look happy.

Logan: "What? Before you start a debate with me about what I did was not moral and what not, I think you should know I did everyone a favour. Gellar in there is a work-a-holic. She had everyone tired and when people are tired they don't perform their best work. They needed a break, sounds like Paris needed a break and well I need to you out for lunch."

Rory: "Your right."

Logan: "That's a first. No debate? No lecture?"

Rory: "No, your points were valid and I completely understand why you did, what you did."

Logan: "Fantastic. Come on Ace, let's go to the pub. I'm in serious need of a drink."

Rory grabs her jacket and begins to walk out of the newsroom when Logan, takes her hand, following behind her.

**The Pub **

Logan and Rory walk into the pub. Rory looks around, the place is practically full.

Rory: "Maybe we should go somewhere less busy."

Colin: "Logan! Over here, man"

Logan nods to the guys, Rory looks over to the table where Colin, Finn and Robert are sat.

Logan: "We can go someplace else if you want?"

Rory: "No, it's fine."

Logan: "You sure?"

Rory nods. Logan takes her hands and leads her over to the table. Logan pulls out Rory's chair; Rory raises an eyebrow as does Finn and Colin.

Colin: "Who said chivalry was dead"

Logan sits down between Rory and Robert.

Colin: "Rory, nice to see you again. Logan, nice to see you whipped. Really, Gilmore, what did you do to him? Witchcraft? Simple uses of dominatrix equipment, like a whip, leather…okay too much detail."

Logan: "Colin, man just because it happens in your house doesn't mean its common in the rest of the world."

Finn: "Wait, Logan how do you know about that? Colin's mom told me I was the only one of the receiving end of her whip"

Colin: "Logan, beer?"

Logan nods.

Colin: "Rory?"

Rory: "Coke?"

Colin walks away from the table and over to the bar. Finn looks at Rory and tilts his head.

Finn: "Were you at my part last night?"

Rory: "Yeah."

Finn: "Was I a good host? Do the meet and greets?"

Rory: "Several times, usually to the same people."

Finn: "Gotcha. So if memory serves me right, you were the girl with the catholic school girl look and the malice. Kill Bill character I think."

Rory: "Yeah, I used my old high school skirt."

Finn: "Right and you were Robert's date, correct?"

Rory nods. Logan looks over at Finn.

Finn: "...and now your Logan's date?"

Logan: "Finn."

Finn: "What? I just don't wanna get confused."

Robert: "Rory was my date last night. Now she's with Logan, which is cool. There was no spark, right? I mean I can't say I exactly remember the evening that entirely well"

Logan sarcastically: "There was no spark? Unlucky, maybe next time Rob."

Colin sits back down at the table and puts Logan's beer and Rory's coke on the table.

Colin: "Topic of conversation?"

Finn: "The love triangle between Rory, Logan and Robert."

Rory: "There is no love triangle."

Robert: "There was no spark."

Colin: "You heard the lady there is no love triangle. Although, I do believe there is a love square. Rory, have you already forgotten my pledge of undying love for you in class?"

Logan smirks, putting his arm around Rory.

Rory: "No, the memory is still quite vivid."

Finn: "Ah yes, but Rory had the last laugh if memory serves. I mean she did get her grandfather in on the jig. Logan your face when her grandfather was speaking about the engagement, it was-"

Colin: "Hilarious"

Rory: "Memorable. Squirm worthy."

Finn: "Definitely squirm worthy."

Rory, Finn, Colin and Robert all laugh. Logan smirks. Rory takes a sip from her drink and looks down at her watch.

Rory: "Oh, I have to go. Sorry, it's been fun."

Finn: "Barrel of laughs, darling."

Finn takes Rory's hand and kisses it.

Logan: "Alright, suck up."

Rory walks away from the table, followed by Logan. They stop at the pub entrance.

Logan: "So tonight? Pick you up at 7?"

Rory: "Sure."

Rory leans in and kisses Logan.

Rory: "Bye."

Rory opens the door, Logan watches her leave with a smile planted on his face.

Logan: "Bye Ace."

**Rory's Apartment **

Rory walks down her hallway and sees Marty standing outside. She walks up behind him.

Rory: "Waiting for someone?"

Marty turns around, shocked.

Marty: "Rory, you scared me."

Rory: "So I see. Are you waiting for me?"

Marty: "Yeah, I just, was waiting for you to finish your lecture. Professor Amble's lectures run late this afternoon?"

Rory: "No, I stayed behind and asked him a few questions. I like to be sufficient."

Marty: "I know…anyways, I wanted to know if, maybe you wanted to hang out tomorrow? I have all day off and I was"

Rory: "Sounds great. Wait, I was planning on a day trip home tomorrow."

Marty: "Oh, okay, we can reschedule."

Rory: "Why don't you come home with me? I mean it's not exactly Disneyland fun, but you would keep me company on the drive, I could take you to the Luke's diner."

Marty: "The infamous Luke's diner."

Rory: "So, you in?"

Marty: "Sure. "

Rory: "Great, I'll pick you up at 8?"

Marty: "I'll supply the gummie bears and the coffee for the journey."

Rory: "Excellent. Bye, Marty."

Marty: "Bye Rory."

Marty turns and walks away. Rory watches him walk away, pleased with herself. She opens the door and sees Logan standing in front of her.

Rory: "How, How, How did you get in?"

Logan: "Sweet talked Paris."

Rory: "You sweet talked Paris? I'm impressed, that's a task not so easily done. Many a men have tried and failed miserably."

Logan: "Did I say hey?"

Rory: "I don't believe you did."

Logan puts his arms around Rory's waist and pulls her closer to him. He leans in and kisses her. Paris walks out of her bedroom, Logan and Rory break apart.

Paris: "You know, that's what your bedroom is for."

Rory: "Sorry, Paris."

Paris: "Jeez, everywhere you go nowadays, all you see are couples. It makes me physically sick."

Rory: "Trouble with Doyle?"

Paris: "No, but there will be. I'm now on my way to see him, I'm going to make him define our relationship and if he doesn't then I will cut off his air supply with a pillow."

Logan: "Good luck with that."

Paris walks to the door and leaves. Logan turns back to Rory.

Logan: "Where were we?"

Rory: "I thought you were coming by at 7?"

Logan: "I couldn't wait."

Rory: "Have you been waiting long?"

Logan: "Not particularly. Although, I did hear your friend Marty at the door, he talks to himself."

Rory: "He does not."

Logan smirks, Rory playfully hits him.

Logan: "Going home tomorrow?"

Rory: "Eavesdropping?"

Logan: "A bit hard not to. You were talking quite loud to him, is he deaf?"

Rory: "Yes, I mean no. Yes I am going home tomorrow, just for the day and no he is not deaf."

Logan: "Good to know. So I'm gonna kiss you again."

Rory jokingly: "If you must."

Logan and Rory kiss again.

**Later**

Rory's phone rings. Rory and Logan are on her bed, fully clothed and still kissing. Rory leans over and picks up her phone.

Rory: "Hello?"

Lorelai: "Rory, good your up."

Logan leans down and kisses Rory's neck, Rory smiles.

Rory: "Yeah, I'm up. Just reading a book."

Lorelai: "Okay, well I'm just checking in to see if you're still coming home tomorrow?"

Rory: "Yeah, I'll be bringing someone too."

Lorelai: "Logan?"

Rory: "No."

Lorelai: "More casual dates?"

Rory: "No, Marty."

Lorelai: "Ah, naked guy. Gotcha, okay. Wait, why aren't you bringing Logan? I thought he called you a bunch of times last night, I thought you had him on a leash?"

Rory: "Yeah, I mean, no."

Lorelai: "Talk to him today?"

Rory: "Uh huh"

Logan is still kissing Rory's neck.

Lorelai: "All's good in?"

Rory: "Great. Can we talk about this tomorrow, there's a knock at the door. It could be Paris; she probably forgot her key or something."

Lorelai: "Erm, sure. So I'll see you tomorrow.

Rory: "Bye mom."

Lorelai hangs up the phone, Rory puts her phone down. Logan sits up on the bed.

Logan: "Well I better go; you have an early morning tomorrow."

Rory: "Oh okay."

Logan leans in and kisses Rory.

Logan: "Night Ace."

Rory pulls Logan back down onto the bed, kissing him.


	2. Welcome To My Home, Home of the Pod Peop...

**Note: **Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. I love reading them, the good, the bad...I just loved reading reviews, I'm kinda weird like that. Anyways, I don't usually update every day but I was in the mood to write another chapter. It probably won't happen every day, as I do have a life, a boring one it may be...but a still a life. Keep reviewing, cause you know I love reviews. Oh and another note, I'm from the UK..we're only at the end of Season Two, sucks right! Anyways, I've read transcripts and I'm up to date with you guys in the States, watched clips..so these are just my interpretations on how the characters would act. Ooh and I know I have spelling error's and stuff, but I don't like reading my work through, so apologies for that! **I had to upload this chapter again, because for some strange reason when I checked this morning...it wasn't on here. Weird >**

**Rory's Bedroom **

Rory is sleeping on her side, Logan; also asleep on his side has his arm draped over her stomach. Logan wakes up and looks at Rory's face. Running his fingers through her hair he turns and looks at the clock on Rory's bed side table. Pulling the covers from his body, he gets up out of bed. Rory turns over, and spreads out more, still asleep.

**Later**

Rory stirs in her bed, opening her eyes slowly she looks left and then to her right noticing Logan not there. There's a knock at her bedroom door, Rory sits up in her bed, pulling the covers up with her, covering her body.

Rory: "Paris?"

The door opens, Logan walks in dressed in the same clothes from last night. His hair slightly muffled. He's carrying two cups of coffee.

Rory: "Not Paris, although I think if you went in drag you might be able to pass for a good look-a-like."

Logan: "Morning, Ace."

Rory: "Morning…quite a disappearing act you've got down. You should do clubs, maybe even a tour; show off your magical skills. Although I have to say I like reappearing act better, especially if one of those cups is for me."

Logan: "Certainly is."

Logan walks over to the bed and sits down in front of Rory.

Logan: "On one condition"

Rory: "Which is?"

Logan: "That I get a good morning kiss."

Rory: "But, but I haven't brushed my teeth yet"

Logan: "So?"

Rory: "So I'm pretty sure, like 99.9 percent sure that I have the very embarrassing morning breath syndrome, not so minty fresh."

Logan: "Like I care, I'm wearing the same clothes as yesterday. I think that's a pretty clear indication that I haven't been home yet, which means I haven't been able to use my tooth brush. So, in conclusion, I think it's a safe bet to assume I have morning breath syndrome too."

Rory: "Oh."

Logan leans in and kisses Rory, as he pulls back she lips her lips.

Rory: "You said you hadn't brushed yet"

Logan smiling: "I haven't"

Rory: "I tasted mint; your breath had a distinct minty aura."

Logan: "Okay, so on the way to get coffee I may have bought some gum."

Rory: "Cheater."

Logan: "What? I wanted a kiss."

Rory: "Uh. So are you planning on giving me that cup before it cools down?"

Logan: "Right, sure."

Logan hands the cup to Rory. Rory takes the lid off and smiles. Logan smirks.

Logan: "Large caramel macchiato, with an extra shot and whipped cream."

Rory: "Wow, how did you know I take my coffee?"

Logan: "Okay secrets out, I'm a secret government agent. I stalk young college students, particularly young brunettes with a passion for reading and find out how they take their coffee."

Rory: "Good to know, you should put it on your resume."

Rory watches as Logan takes another sip from his cup. He smirks, seeing her watching him.

Logan: "What?"

Rory: "Seriously, all joking aside. How did you know how I take my coffee?"

Logan: "Honestly, I gave a description of what you look like to the guy serving me at the coffee cart. Apparently you're there every 30-40 minutes a day; I asked if he knew what you usually ordered. Large caramel macchiato, with an extra shot and whipped cream, unless it's a Monday when apparently you have normal plain black coffee. Should I be worried that this guy knows you so well?"

Rory smiles taking a sip from her coffee, she licks her lips savouring the moment. Logan looks over to the clock.

Logan: "Aren't you going to be late?"

Rory raises an eyebrow, turns and looks at the clock.

Rory: "Oh my god, it's 7.45. I can't believe I slept in this late, why didn't my alarm go off earlier?"

Logan: "Rory..."

Rory: "I set my alarm for 7, so I could be up, showered, dressed ready to go, ready to pick Marty up at 8. So that we could be on the road for-"

Logan moves his hand over Rory's mouth, stopping her from talking.

Logan: "Rory, calm down. Its 7.40, you can take your shower, be dressed and pick up what's his face in 15 minutes. There's no rush."

Rory: "That's easy for you to say, you're not a girl."

Logan: "Obviously."

Rory: "You know what I mean. In girl time, it takes like 30 minutes to do all of those things. A shower 10 minutes, getting dressed 10 minutes, driving and picking up Marty, 10 minutes. 30 minutes, see."

Logan: "A shower really takes 10 minutes? Is that a co-ed shower, cause if so I'd be interested."

Rory smirks: "Logan!"

Logan: "Okay well shouldn't you be doing these things, instead of debating here with me."

Rory: "Right."

Logan and Rory look at one another. Rory raises her hands.

Logan: "What?"

Rory: "You're sitting on the bed covers."

Logan: "Oh, sorry"

Logan leans in and kisses Rory's forehead. He stands up and walks out of the room, holding his cup of coffee. Rory wraps the covers around her body, picking out an outfit laying it on the bed. Logan sits down on the couch, picking up one of Rory's books, flicking through it. Rory walks into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Logan almost shouting: "George Eliot, Middlemarch? I didn't know this was on your course syllabus."

Rory loudly : "It's not, I'm making my way through his collection and so far I've only read Daniel Deronda and The Lifted Vail."

Logan nods to himself, reading the page. Paris walks out of her bedroom, in her pyjamas.

Paris: "You know modern mainstream literature ought to learn something from good Nineteenth Century novels such as Middlemarch. The richness of analysis of the human soul, the understanding of the sometimes right reasons for a wrong choice, the fascinating characters and their interactions, the wry notations on the failings of certain individuals, not to mention Eliot's splendid presentation of his writing."

Logan: "Paris."

Paris: "I heard yelling, not that it woke me up. I've been awake since 6, thanks to Doyle snoring his head off, which sounds somewhat familiar to a pig's grunt."

Doyle walks out behind Paris, wearing her dressing gown over his pyjamas.

Doyle: "I do not snore and even if I did, it would not sound like a pigs grunt. I'll have you know that I'm sick and as you refused to let me sleep in my bed, back in my room then my snoring, is something you will have to - Logan, Logan Hutzenburg"

Logan smirking: "Doyle, nice robe."

Doyle closes his robe, his face turning redder and redder by the second.

Doyle: "Paris, why didn't you say we had company?"

Paris: "Are you deaf? A minute ago he was practically shouting his head off, which could have woken up the people next door, in which case I applaud you. They play their loud grunge, garage music till dawn. It's obvious they've never listen to a decent record in their life, otherwise the style or even the song would change. Did you think I was talking to myself when giving him my thoughts of Eliot?"

Doyle hides behind Paris's door. Paris turns and raises an eyebrow.

Paris: "He's already seen the tweety birds on your pyjamas. I don't think you could shock him any more, unless you walk out in my slippers which-"

Paris turns and looks at Logan, who is sat on the couch, with a fixed smile on his face.

Paris: "He is known to do, by the way."

Doyle: "Paris..."

Paris: "Well maybe if you wouldn't wear them, then I wouldn't have to bring up this kind of topic in public. Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe that I do this because I want you to stop wearing my slippers? Is Rory still going home today?"

Logan: "That's that plan."

Paris turns around and walks back into her bedroom.

Logan: "It was nice talking to you Paris."

Doyle peers out of the door again, looking at Logan. Logan tilts his head and looks at Doyle.

Logan: "Doyle, it's been…well it's been entertaining."

Doyle turns around and shuts the door. Logan laughs to himself as Rory walks out, dressed in a black shirt, a dark grey/black denim skirt and black knee high boots, with no heels. Her wet hair is scooped back in a loose plat, with a few strands free.

Logan: "You look nice and-"

Logan looks at his watch.

Logan: "you have 5 minutes to spare."

Rory smirks, walking over to the table grabbing her jacket. Logan walks up behind Rory, helping her put on her jacket.

Rory: "Thanks, did I hear Paris?"

Logan: "Yeah, is she always so, uh, expressive in the morning?"

Rory: "Why what did she say?"

Logan: "Firstly she said that she thought modern literature could learn a thing or two from Eliot's writing, which by the way she isn't wrong. Then in came a shy Doyle in his tweety bird pyjamas and she started raving on about how he liked to wear her slippers?"

Rory: "Doyle was shy? Aw I can't believe I missed that, you should stay over more often, it might actually make him not walk around half dressed, bare feet"

Logan: "Yeah, or not. I don't particularly wanna see that image. I'm picturing it right now and it's not a pretty sight. However, it was pretty funny to see the look of complete shock and horror on his face when he saw me sitting here. It was a memorable moment, too bad you missed it. So are you ready?"

Rory: "Yeah, I think so. Bag is in my bedroom, keys-"

Logan: "Bag, thought you were only going for the day."

Rory: "I am, the bag is for my mom. She likes it when I bring home insignificant things that remind her of me. A book, a pair of shoes, and this week I'm taking home her sweater. It's probably not the best reminder of me, since it's hers but it has my scent on it. So, I think she'll appreciate it."

Logan raises an eyebrow.

Logan: "Okay?"

Rory: "My mom's not weird or anything. Just, a little routine we do."

Logan: "Right."

Rory walks into her bedroom, picking up her bag.

Rory: "So, what are your plans today?"

Logan: "Not much, I have a seminar at three. Doubt, I'll go though. Supply professor, they never know what they're talking about. Besides, the seminar which I'm not attending, probably just gonna hook up with Colin, Finn and Robert. The Killers are playing in New York this Saturday, so gotta organise how we're getting down there. What we're gonna do during the day? That kinda thing."

Rory: "Oh sounds good."

Rory walks back into the living room area. Logan walks over to the door, opening it for her. She steps outside and turns around to face Logan.

Rory: "So, I'll see you….tomorrow?"

Logan: "Or later tonight, depends on how tired you are."

Rory smiles.

Rory: "Okay, bye."

Logan leans in and kisses Rory and then pulls away slightly so their lips aren't touching but the heads are.

Logan: "You wanna come to see the Killers? I know it's probably not your type of music, but we could spend the day in New York, stay overnight at the plaza."

Rory: "I don't know? Isn't it just a boy's night out kind of thing?"

Logan: "No, Juliet and Rosemary are joining too."

Rory: "I dunno."

Logan: "Come on, you know you want to."

Rory: "Okay"

Logan: "Cool, have a nice day, Ace."

Logan leans in and kisses Rory again. Logan pulls apart and winks at Rory, walking down the hallway. Rory watches him leave, with a smile on her face. She walks back into the apartment and grabs her car keys from the table.

**Car**

Rory is driving. Marty is sat in the passenger's seat, drinking from a coffee cup. Gummie bears are sprawled out across the dashboard.

Marty: "I can't believe I'm going to see Rory Gilmore's home town, where she used to go every day to get her coffee, where she used to go to school. So when I see you on TV reporting some major, news breaking find, I can say I knew her back when."

Rory: "You're really excited about this aren't you?"

Marty: "Of course. The way you described this place, it sounds very unique."

Rory: "Unique wouldn't definitely be the right word to use."

Marty: "So, we haven't talked much about you"

Rory: "Are you kidding? We're almost there and I think all we've discussed is me. If the FBI or CIA were recording this conversation right now, they would think, boy, this girl is incredibly self involved."

Marty: "You're not self involved, far from it."

Rory: "Thanks."

Marty: "Okay, so I've been wanting to ask you a question for …a while now."

Rory: "Shoot."

Marty: "Are you and Logan dating?"

Marty turns and looks at Rory, obviously curious. Rory opens her mouth but nothing comes out, she turns and looks at him for a second and then turns her attention back to the road.

Rory: "Yeah, kinda. We're….we're, yes we are dating. Wow it sounds weird to say out loud. I mean it only really became serious or exclusive yesterday. No more tip toeing around the subject, no more seeing other people. It's exclusive."

Marty: "Thanks for the definition. I was only asking, because well, you're a great girl Rory. I just didn't wanna see you get hurt, since I knew you liked him."

Rory: "Is it okay that we're talking about this? I mean…"

Marty: "Yeah, we're friends right?"

Rory: "Right."

Marty: "Good, gummie bear?"

Rory: "Thanks."

Rory takes a gummy bear from Marty and eats it.

**Luke's Diner**

Luke is standing behind the counter, Lorelai is sat on the opposite him, drinking her cup of coffee.

Luke: "You might wanna slow it down with those."

Lorelai: "It's only my fourth cup since 8.30 and it's now"

Luke: "915. Slow down on the coffee."

Lorelai: "I can't help it, when I'm waiting, I get bored and when I'm bored I drink coffee."

Kirk walks up behind Lorelai and sits down next to her.

Kirk: "That would mean your bored every hour of everyday which would indicate that your bored with people's company and considering you and Luke are in fact a couple, I think it's safe to say that your bored with his company."

Luke: "Shut up, Kirk."

Kirk: "What? She said when she gets bored she drinks coffee and I don't think I've ever seen her without a cup of coffee in her hand."

Luke: "This is Lorelai, she lives and breathes coffee."

Lorelai: "Here, here!"

Rory and Marty walk into the Diner.

Marty: "So this is the infamous Luke's diner."

Rory: "One and only."

Rory and Marty walk over to Lorelai, Kirk and Luke. Lorelai turns around and sees Rory.

Lorelai: "Rory! My one and only child!"

Lorelai stands up and hugs Rory.

Rory looks over to Luke, raising an eyebrow.

Rory: "Is she drunk?"

Luke: "Worse, she's on a coffee high."

Rory: "Ah."

Lorelai pulls away from Rory and looks at Marty.

Lorelai: "Hi, nice to see you again, Marty also known as naked guy. Sorry, this isn't how I usually interact with my daughter, don't think I'm weird or anything because, well I am slightly and that's so not the point here. I'm on my coffee high and I'm going to sit down now."

Marty smiles unsure of how to react, Kirk stands up next to Marty looking him up and down.

Kirk: "I was once known as naked guy."

Rory: "Too much information there, Kirk."

Rory sits down on a stool; she motions for Marty to sit. Marty sits down next to Rory, looking at Kirk who is still looking at him.

Kirk: "You kinda resemble me, in my youth that is."

Luke: "Kirk, stop harassing my customers."

Kirk: "I'm just saying…"

Luke takes a step towards the counter, which makes Kirk turn and run out of the diner.

Lorelai: "Marty you have to watch out for some people in this town, I swear half of the town, not including yours truly, could be pod people."

Marty: "Noted."

Lorelai: "So, this is Luke."

Luke is looking outside, watching Kirk who is standing at the door staring in as he and Marty shake hands.

Marty: "Firm grip you got there."

Luke turns and looks at Marty and then down to his hand, pulling away. Luke walks over to a table, pouring a couple some coffees.

Luke: "Sorry. "

Lorelai, Rory and Marty turn and look over at the door where Kirk has been joined by Taylor.

Lorelai: "Uh oh. Jeez, welcome to Stars Hollow, Marty. I can safely say you will be the topic of conversation for the town, for the next few days."

Marty: "I will?"

Lorelai: "Yeah, they'll be like reporters hounding at my door asking who the tall, dark handsome guy is. If you wanna make real news and get in the Stars Hollow gazette, then when you leave here with Rory, walk across the street holding hands. That would be scandalous."

Marty looks over to the door, where Kirk and Taylor have been joined by Miss Patty, he then looks over to Rory.

Marty: "You weren't exaggerating."

Rory: "I never need to indulge when I talk about this town."

Luke walks back over to the counter. He looks at Marty.

Luke: "My advice, never ever move to a small town."

Luke looks back up to the door, where more people has gathered. He walks over to the door, opening it.

Luke: "If you're not buying anything, then I suggest you walk away from the door."

Taylor: "But Luke."

Luke: "Move it Taylor."

Taylor: "Okay, okay."

Luke watches as each of them turn and leave. Rory and Lorelai both turn to Marty who watches in amusement.

Lorelai: "Luke's like a white knight, only a brooding white knight. Keeps out the pod people! Want a coffee?"

Marty: "Yeah, that'd be great thanks."

Lorelai: "Luke, 911 emergency! Coffee is needed, desperately."

**Later**

Lorelai, Rory and Marty stand outside of Luke's diner. Rory's car is parked next to the sidewalk.

Lorelai: "So today's been fun, it was nice to see you again Marty."

Marty: "You too and thanks for not referring to me as naked guy. I'm gonna get some snacks for the journey."

Marty turns around and walks into Doose's Market. Lorelai puts her arm around Rory.

Lorelai: "Marty's fun."

Rory: "Yeah, he is."

Lorelai: "I like Marty; I might even adopt him, or at least make him my younger lover."

Rory: "Mom!"

Lorelai: "Kidding. So sweetie, are you still coming home this weekend?"

Rory: "Uh, I-, I don't think so?"

Lorelai: "Aww, how come?"

Rory: "Logan invited me to New York, to go see the Killers."

Lorelai: "I love the Killers."

Rory: "You do?"

Lorelai: "Totally, I didn't think it was your kind of music though."

Rory: "It's not, well not that I've really heard much of their music. It's just he invited me, for the weekend."

Lorelai: "You mean like stay over?"

Rory: "Yes."

Lorelai: "Wow, things are going good."

Rory: "Yeah, they are. Really good."

Lorelai: "Great, well be careful babe."

Rory: "Mom!"

Lorelai: "I mean in New York, some iffy people there, possibly more pod people."

Rory: "Noted. Okay, well I better go get Marty or we won't ever make it back."

Lorelai: "Okay, well have fun this weekend. Don't break a leg."

Rory smiles as Lorelai hugs her. Lorelai turns around and walks into the Diner. Rory turns and is about to walk into the market, when Marty walks out.

Rory: "Hey, I was just coming to get you. More gummie bears?"

Marty: "and…"

Marty holds up chocolate Hershey kisses.

Rory: "Yum, well we better..."

Rory stops talking when she sees Dean walking towards them. He stops seeing Rory. They look at one another, before Dean walks over to them.

Dean: "Rory."

Rory: "Hi, Dean, erm this is Marty."

Dean: "Hey."

Marty nods in his direction.

Rory: "So."

Dean: "So…you home for the week?"

Rory: "No, I just came back for a visit. Well, we better get going. It was-"

Dean: "Yeah. Bye Rory."

Rory: "Bye."

Rory turns around and gets into her cark. Marty follows, getting into the passengers side. Dean looks at the car and then walks into the market.

Marty: "So that was Dean."

Rory: "That was Dean."

Marty: "Awkward?"

Rory: "Yeah, things didn't end well. We haven't spoken since."

Marty: "Ah. So you weren't kidding about the town being unique."

Rory smiles, and starts the car up. They drive away.


	3. Blue Boxers

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews, it helps. Any suggestions wuold be good, as I havent actually seen this series yet. Some things maybe out of character, but it's just my interpretation.

**Dorm**

Rory opens the door to her dorm room. She walks in seeing Doyle dressed in a pair of blue boxers, holding a plastic skull in his hand.

Rory: "Oh, Oh"

Doyle turns and looks at Rory, startled. His eyes widen as he looks down to his half naked body, dropping the plastic skull on the floor. He covers his chest with his hands as Rory takes a step back and shuts the door. Rory stares at the door for a second, before knocking.

Rory: "Is it safe to come in?"

Paris opens the door, dressed in a blue sweater and a pair of jeans.

Paris: "You scared Doyle. Do you know how long it took me, to get him to perform his version of Shakespeare's King Lear? Two months, Rory, two months! And finally, after two months of non-stop, constant pleading he agrees to perform…only to have you waltz in and scare him back into a desolate tract."

Rory walks past Paris, into the dorm. She looks over to Paris's bedroom door, which is shut. Putting her bag down on the couch, she turns and faces Paris.

Rory: "What? Am I supposed to knock before entering my own dorm?"

Paris: "It would be common courtesy."

Rory: "Common courtesy? Paris, we live here, as in you and me. I don't remember seeing Doyle's name on the tenants lease; therefore I can walk in and out of my dorm whenever I choose and sometimes, just sometimes I wish that when I walk in, I wouldn't see Doyle in Alcatraz pajamas, in pink slippers or in blue boxers."

Paris: "Rory why are you being unreceptive? You're a hypocrite. Yeah that's right, you're a fraud, a hypocrite. It's the pot calling the kettle black."

Rory: "Excuse me?"

Paris: "You have Logan visiting you, staying over, holding hands, playing patty cake."

Rory: "There's a difference, Paris. Logan has stayed over, what? Once? Twice at most and he doesn't walk around half naked."

Paris: "What are you saying? You want to ban Doyle from our dorm?"

Rory: "No, I just think that maybe once in a blue moon, that the two of you could practice Shakespeare, dressed, half naked, whatever your preference is at Doyle's dorm, where it would be just you and him."

Paris: "Fair point. I suppose, I would be rather infuriated if I walked in on Logan, reciting Shakespeare in a pair of blue boxers which leaves little to the imagination."

Rory: "So-"

Paris: "So…I will tell Doyle that if he should want to walk or perform in the common room, he needs to be dressed or at least relatively well covered."

Rory: "That's all I'm asking."

Paris: "Just be thankful… if it would have been down to him, he would have been reciting the madness of King Lear stark naked."

Rory: "I am thankful; you have no idea how thankful I am"

Paris's bedroom door opens, and a now dressed Doyle stands in the doorway. Doyle and Rory look at one another, both trying to avoid eye contact. Paris looks at Rory.

Paris: "Rory. Doyle and I are having dinner out, mostly likely at the Olive Garden, as Doyle hates Indian food and I'm not particularly keen on Chinese. You want to join us? I can't promise he won't take his jacket off, but he will still be moderately covered. "

Rory: "Thanks, but I was actually planning on getting a take out and finishing an assignment due in next week."

Paris: "Okay, well night."

Paris walks to the door, opens it and walks out. Doyle follows, shutting the door behind him. Rory walks into her bedroom and over to her desk. She turns her laptop on and then walks over to the bed, lying down on it. Her eyes widen and her nose scrunches together as she pictures Doyle in his blue boxers.

Rory: "Eugh"

The phone rings, Rory leans over and picks it up.

Rory: "Hello?"

Lorelai: "Hey."

Rory: "Hey mom."

Lorelai: "Just checking in to make sure you got back okay."

Rory: "Yeah, we got back fine. Well, sort of!"

Lorelai: "Sort of? What does that mean? Oh, I know…you got in a drag race on the way back with two wildly attractive boy racers named Sandy and Randy."

Rory: "No, Sandy and Randy didn't show. They stood us up! I feel betrayed. I'm never going to trust two boy racers named Sandy and Randy again."

Lorelai: "Get hit by a deer?"

Rory: "Funny."

Lorelai, singing: "Memories…Like the corners of my mind. Misty water-colored memories…of the way we were."

Rory: "Nice Barbra impersonation."

Lorelai: "Thanks, I've been practicing. So, anyways I'm still curious as to what you meant about the: 'sort of' response?"

Rory: "Well, I dropped Marty off"

Lorelai: "What a good date you are, your momma raised you right."

Rory: "and I got back to the dorm, opened the door, to find Doyle reciting Shakespeare"

Lorelai: "Aw jeez, my sweet, innocent Rory, tainted for life."

Rory: "That's not the worst part"

Lorelai: "It gets worse?"

Rory: "He was reciting Shakespeare in pair of blue boxers!"

Lorelai: "Wow! So I'm thinking in years to come, send all of your shrink bills to Doyle."

Rory: "I plan to."

Lorelai: "Sounds like things are getting a little out of hand, up there. Maybe you kids need to set some boundaries."

Rory: "We did."

Lorelai: "Really, when?"

Rory: "After I caught the end of Act One, the Madness of Doyle."

Lorelai: "Ha! Oh here's a thought: how are you going to be able to look at him again, without picturing the blue boxers…"

Rory: "Okay, enough with the imagery."

Lorelai: "You'll be sitting in the newsroom, doing your daily journalistic tasks and Doyle walks past and in pops the memory of Doyle and his half naked body."

Rory: "Bye."

Lorelai: "Every time you read a Shakespearean text, Doyle's face will be there…"

Rory hangs up the phone and groans. A couple of seconds later the phone rings again. Rory picks it up.

Rory: "Hello?"

Lorelai, snickering: "Blue Boxers…"

Rory hangs up the phone. She sits up in her bed, staring at the phone. Ten seconds later the phone rings again, Rory smirks answering the phone.

Rory: "Blue boxers and his half naked body, I got it!"

Logan: "Rory?"

Rory eyes widen and her smirk falls, she looks at the mirror catching a glimpse of her mortified facial expression.

Rory stuttering: "L-Logan. Hey, Hi."

Logan: "Blue boxers and a half naked body…I'm not sure I wanna know..."

Rory: "Um, it's nothing. I thought you were my mom. We were talking and she said…

Then she phoned again. I just - It's a long, complicated and very embarrassing story."

Logan: "O-kay…I was just checking to make sure you got home alright."

Rory: "You were?"

Logan: "Well that and to see what you're doing now?"

Rory: "Right now?"

Logan: "Right now"

Rory: "I was just planning on ordering a take out and then finish off an assignment."

Logan: "Sounds like a jam packed evening."

Rory: "Yeah, I'm a wild child."

Logan: "Really, well then wild child, why don't you come down to the pub? We're gonna eat and finalize plans for Saturday."

Rory: "I should really-"

Logan: "Come on, Ace. I'll get you fed and home by an appropriate hour."

Rory: "Okay, sure."

Logan: "Really? Cool, I'll walk up and meet you outside your dorm in 20?"

Rory: "Okay."

Rory hangs up, looking at her clock. She stands up walking over to her lab top, turning it off.

**Later**

Rory walks out of bedroom, turning the light off as she leaves. She looks around the common room, making sure the television is off. She picks up her jacket from the couch and walks over to the door opening it, to be confronted by Logan.

Rory: "Hey, I thought we were meeting outside?"

Logan: "I got here early."

Logan takes a step forward, moving his hands to Rory's face as he leans in and kisses her. Rory pulls back and licks her lips.

Rory: "That was a good hello."

Logan: "Thought you'd like it."

Rory: "Caught me a little off guard."

Logan: "My evil plan prevails." He grins. "You ready?"

Rory: "Uh, I think so. Jacket, check" She lifts up her jacket. She moves her hand over her jean pockets. "Keys and cash, check…check. Yep, I'm ready to hit the road, Jack."

Logan: "Or the suburban, well lit street."

Rory: "That too."

Logan walks into the hallway, followed by Rory. She turns and locks the door.

Logan puts his arm around Rory's waist as they walk down the hallway together.

Logan: "So how was your trip home?"

Rory: "It was eventful…the whole day has been eventful, since I left you this morning till when I walked back into my dorm room tonight."

Logan: "I'm intrigued, go on."

Rory: "Well..."

They walk out of the hallway as Rory is explaining her day…

**The Pub**

Rory and Logan reach the entrance to the pub, as Rory is finishing her story.

Logan: "Wow, I think eventful was the accurate word to use. Doyle in blue boxers: A sight that should only be seen and described to ones whom aren't able to picture such a thing. I, on the other hand am picturing a half naked Doyle and it's not a pretty picture."

Rory: "Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have gone into specific details."

Logan: "I think a basic outline would have been sufficient."

Rory: "The blue boxers…"

Logan: "Rory! Please, the images. You're torturing me."

Rory smirks. Logan and Rory walk into the pub. Logan sees Finn, Colin, Juliet and Rosemary sitting at a table. They walk over.

Finn: "Logan..."

Logan: "Finn, Colin."

Logan nods to the two of them as he sits down.

Logan: "Juliet, Rosemary you remember Rory"

Rosemary: "Of course, thank you two arrived when you did. Finn was just trying to proposition me again. Rory tell him I'm interested."

Finn: "Please, Rosemary. Everyone here remembers how you tried to lure me into bed with your womanly ways. Rory, Rory Gilmore, come sit. Sit next to me, save me from the femme fetal, the Catwoman known as Rosemary."

Finn takes Rory's hand, helping her sit down between Logan and himself.

Rosemary: "Delusional."

Finn hides behind Rory, peering round to look at Rosemary. As Rosemary looks his way, he hisses at her and hides behind Rory once more.

Rosemary: "Logan, how could you possibly let Rory sit next to him? I swear in Australia there must be wanted posters with Finn's face on, hanging up in every town with the caption: Escapee from the Looney Bin."

Everyone at the table laughs.

Logan: "You guys ordered?"

Colin: "About 3 and half minutes ago. We weren't sure how long you and Gilmore were going to be, so-"

Logan: "Okay, so Rory and I will go order. Must be my round at the bar, same for everyone?"

Logan stands up, Rory follows. Finn looks up at Rory and Logan, with a look of desperation on his face.

Finn: "Please, Rory, Don't let me!"

Logan smirks taking Rory's hand, leading her away to the bar. Finn looks back over to Rosemary and winks at her. Logan and Rory step into the line at the bar.

Logan: "Sorry about Finn, you know once he has a few drinks he gets a little-"

Rory: "Dramatic?"

Logan: "Yeah."

Rory: "He should do theatre, I'm sure he'd love it. The costumes, the dancing, the-"

Logan: "Over-acting. The opportunities to make out with, endless amounts of women, that's not theatre, that his life. So Ace, what you in the mood for…Burger? Steak? Pie? Beer? Wine? Coke?"

Rory picks up a menu from the bar top and reads through it.

Logan ordering: "Hi, I'd like to add to table four's order: One Steak and fries and Rory…"

Rory: "Sounds good, I'll have the same please."

Logan: "And another order of the steak fries for the lady. Plus another round of drinks, with one extra beer and a glass of colombard chardonnay, please"

Bartender: "I'll put it on your tab and bring the drinks over."

Logan: "Thanks."

Logan and Rory walk away from the bar.

Rory: "Colombard chardonnay?"

Logan: "It's an Australian white wine with a fruity taste, you'll like it …and if not, then I'll order you a coke. It's just something new, something different"

Logan kisses Rory as they head back to the table.

**Later**

Juliet: "I'm full."

Colin: "You had a salad."

Juliet: "A filling salad."

Colin: "There is no possible way a salad can be filling? It's an appetizer."

Juliet: "A salad can be either an appetizer or an entrée. Rory, you're intelligent. Tell Colin, here it can be both."

Rory: "It can be both."

Juliet: "See."

Colin: "Oh really. Rory, would you eat a salad as an entrée?"

Rory: "Personally, no, but I'm not as health conscious as Juliet."

Logan: "No one is as health conscious as Juliet."

Finn: "That my friend is a fact. Another fact, Rosemary is going home with me tonight."

Rosemary: "Learn to differentiate between fact and fiction, Finn!"

Colin: "Okay so back to the topic of Saturday. Three rooms booked at the Plaza for Saturday night. Six tickets for the concert."

Juliet: "Six? I thought Robert was joining us?"

Colin: "He changed his mind, probably trying to save a buck or two."

Juliet: "Colin!"

Colin: "What? We all know Robert's tight fisted with his cash. That's fact, not fiction."

Finn: "Ah I see the distinction!"

Colin: "I think we should leave early in the morning, put our bags in the hotel. That way we can do whatever we choose before the concert."

Finn: "I object. I dislike early mornings. I dislike the sun."

Rosemary: "Anyone ever considered that maybe Finn is a vampire? I mean I've only seen him out at night."

Finn: "Yes, I am a vampire and I want to suck your blood."

Finn leans over and takes a hold of Rosemary's arm, lifting it up from the table, playfully pretending to bite it. Rosemary laughs, pulling back.

Rosemary: "If you were Angel, I'd let you suck my blood. Heck, if you were Spike, I'd even let you suck my blood, alas, your just Finn."

Colin: "Six of us. Three rooms, so…"

Finn: "Rosemary and I will share a room"

Rosemary: "Obsessed?"

Finn: "I think of it as persistent."

Rosemary: "Well, your persistence isn't paying off"

Finn: "Fine, I call Rory"

Juliet: "Hey!"

Rory: "What?"

Juliet: "What about me?"

Finn: "Sorry love, Rory doesn't snore!"

Juliet: "Fine!"

Rory: "Don't I get a say in this?"

Logan: "You know, Finn, I was actually thinking Rory and I would share."

Finn: "Fine, have your woman"

Finn looks around the table over to Juliet, giving her bashful eyes.

Juliet: "No chance."

Finn: "Aw you were my third choice."

Juliet: "There are only three of us. Therefore I was your last choice."

Logan: "Okay, let's just do this logically. Colin and Finn, Juliet and Rosemary, Rory and I, sorted."

Finn: "Aw that's not fair, your sharing with a girl."

Colin: "Yeah, his girlfriend."

Finn: "I hate labels."

Finn puts his head down against the table. Everyone laughs.

**Rory's Dorm**

Logan walks Rory to her door.

Rory: "Okay, well this is me. Thank you for dinner."

Rory leans in and kisses Logan.

Rory: "Thank you for walking me to my door."

She leans in again and kisses him. She puts the key in the door, opening it. She peers into the common room, the lights are off.

Rory: "I guess Paris is at Doyle's tonight."

Logan: "Either that, or he's reciting Shakespeare in his blue boxers, in the dark just waiting to surprise you."

Rory: "Eugh, I hope not."

Logan: "Well, I should get going"

Rory: "You're not going to stay?"

Logan: "I don't think I should. You've got a paper to write and I'll just be a distraction."

Rory: "That's rational thinking."

Logan smirks: "It's a first."

Rory leans in and kisses him again. Logan pulls back.

Logan: "Night, Ace."

Logan leans in and kisses her again. He turns and walks away. Rory takes a step into her room.

Logan: "Rory."

Rory steps back into the hallway and looks down the corridor at Logan.

Rory: "Yeah."

Logan: "You might wanna check outside your window before you go to sleep."

Logan walks away; Rory raises an eyebrow, walking inside. She heads into her room, opens the curtains and sees a CD case stuck to the window on the outside. Opening her window, she peels off the sticky tape holding the CD to the window. She reads the cover: _Ace, don't worry it's not a mixed CD. _She opens the case, and sees the Killer's CD in it. Putting it in her cd player, she turns it on, listening to the first track. She looks at her answer phone, seeing the red light flashing…she presses it:

Answer phone: "You have One New Message:"

Quiet…….

Lorelai: "Blue boxers, ha! Got ya!"

Answer phone: "End of messages,"


	4. Beam Me Up Scotty

**: Rory's Dorm:**

Rory wakes up, hearing the phone ring. She turns looking at the clock; it reads 6:15am. Rubbing her eyes to waken herself up, she leans over picking up the phone.

Rory: "Hello?"

Lorelai: "Hey, you're up. Fantastic."

Rory: "Barely."

Lorelai: "Aw sorry babe, it's just I'm having a complete, major meltdown right now. I mean not only has my mother, your grandmother talked me into coming to tonight's Friday night dinner but, I also broke a nail. I'm so fragile, which is why I am going to ask you a huge favour, one that I would be indebted to you forever."

Rory: "I'm listening."

Lorelai: "I need you to come with me tonight."

Rory: "but I'm going to New York tonight."

Lorelai: "Please, please. I'm pulling the mom card; I'll pull any card as long as you don't let me go through this alone. I already tried talking Luke to come with me but, I think his last couple encounters with my mother have put him off the Gilmore family completely. Well apart from me, because I'm cute."

Rory: "I-"

Lorelai: "I'll buy you something pretty."

Rory: "Fine, I guess I can get a later train."

Lorelai: "You know you're my favourite daughter."

Luke (in background): "Lorelai!"

Lorelai: "Uh oh, busted."

Rory (smirking): "What's going on over there?"

Lorelai: "Luke didn't want me to call you. He said, you're a big girl Lorelai, I'm sure you can handle your parents alone for one evening. I for one, thought he knew me better than …Luke, what are you doing?"

There is a couple seconds of muffled sounds. Rory raises an eyebrow, hearing a commotion going on in the background.

Rory: "Mom?"

Rory: "Mom?"

Lorelai: "Yeah, don't fret I'm here. We fought for the phone; there was some punching on my part and blocking on his. I think I might have broken him."

Rory: "Aww, poor Luke."

Lorelai: "He'll live. Okay, well I gotta go before round two commences. So I'll see you tonight."

Rory: "Yeah, see you tonight. Oh and I'm holding you to that something pretty present."

Lorelai: "Milk the cow for all she's worth. Wait, I just called myself a cow, didn't I? It's too early… Okay well Luke's getting up off the floor, so I gotta go, bye Hun."

Rory hangs up the phone, smirking to herself. She turns and looks to the clock once more, before pulling the covers up over her head. Her arm moves over to the phone once more, picking it up. Moving her head from underneath the covers, she dials Logan's number, after a few rings it goes to his answer phone message.

Answer phone message: "Please leave your message after the beep."

Rory: "Hey Logan, its Rory. Erm, I'm just calling about tonight. I uh-"

Logan: "Rory?"

Rory: "Oh, hey. Wow, erm I didn't wake you did I?"

Logan: "No, I was in the shower, early riser. So what's up Ace?"

Rory: "I'm just calling about tonight."

Logan: "Backing out?"

Rory: "No, No. I just, I'm gonna am a tiny bit late. I promised my mom I would go to dinner at my grandparents, she has this thing with – anyways, so I planning on getting a later train and meeting you guys there. If that's okay?"

Logan: "It's not."

Rory: "It's not?"

Logan: "Are you kidding. Ace I can't let you get the train by yourself"

Rory: "I could drive-"

Logan: "Nah, we'll just leave later."

Rory: "I don't wanna disrupt the plan, I mean Colin wouldn't be very happy."

Logan: "True. Okay, here's an idea how about me and you get the later train."

Rory: "Together?"

Logan: "That's what I meant when I said me and you. You know the concept: Us, Together."

Rory: "Would you mind?"

Logan: "Nah, I'll just chill out in my room for an extra couple of hours. No big deal."

Rory: "Really? I feel bad."

Logan: "Well don't."

Rory: "You could always come to dinner with me."

Logan: "To Richard and Emily's?"

Rory: "Yeah, I know you probably don't want to which is completely understandable. I mean it hasn't been too successful in the past, when I've taken guests with me."

Logan: "Rory"

Rory: "Yeah?"

Logan: "Count me in. I mean this way it's simpler. Besides, I haven't seen your grandparents since they tried to set you up with some of Yale's most eligible suitors."

Rory: "That's not true. You saw them when they were renewing their wedding vows."

Logan: "Ah yes, how could I have forgotten. That was an awfully eventful night; I believe I was chased by the torch carrying villagers."

Rory: "My dad and Luke are just somewhat protective."

Logan: "Okay. So I'll pick you up at?"

Rory: "Six."

Logan: "Yeah and don't forget your train ticket and baggage. Colin has all the concert tickets; he doesn't trust anyone with the responsibility of holding onto their own ticket."

Rory: "Sounds like Colin."

Logan: "Great. Pick you up at six. Bye Ace."

Rory: "Bye."

Rory hanging up, then redials Luke's number.

Luke: "Hello?"

Rory: "Hey Luke."

Luke: "Rory, hey, listen I'm sorry I couldn't stop your mother from phoning you earlier. She's a vicious fighter and made me bleed."

Rory: "Aw I'm sorry Luke. Is she there by any chance?"

Luke: "Yeah, hold on a sec."

Rory stands up and picks up her dressing gown.

Lorelai: "Rory, your not cancelling, are you?"

Rory: "No, I'm not cancelling, but I am adding an extra dinner plate to the table. I mean if that's alright with you and grandma."

Lorelai: "Sure, the more the merrier. It means I don't have to talk as much. Wait, Logan wouldn't be the extra person eating off that dinner plate would he?"

Rory: "Yes he would. Is that okay?"

Lorelai: "Erm, yeah. Of course."

Rory: "He said he would wait for me, so we could catch the later train together."

Lorelai: "Isn't that sweet of him."

Rory: "Is that sarcasm?"

Lorelai: "No, no. Its frustration, Kirk's trying to eat my eggs."

Rory: "Oh, well I'll let you get back to your breakfast. So will you call grandma and-"

Lorelai: "Let her know to add another dinner plate, sure. See you tonight Hun."

Rory hangs up the phone and raises an eyebrow. She picks up her dressing gown and walks out of her bedroom and into the bathroom.

**: Courtyard :**

Rory is sitting in the courtyard, reading a second edition of Charlotte Bronte's 'Jane Eyre.' She puts the book down on the end of the bench and then leans over to pick her cup of coffee up from the ground. She takes a sip and sighs out of contentment. Putting the coffee back down on the ground, she goes to pick up her book which was at her side on the bench, but it's not there. She looks around, but doesn't see anyone. Suddenly the book reappears in front of her face, tilting her head back she looks up at Marty.

Marty: "You know if I was an addicted, sadistic and overall Charlotte Bronte fan then I would already be out of the country with this book. You should really keep an eye on your things; there are some fraudulent characters out in the big bad world."

Rory: "Yes, out in the big bad world of the Yale campus. I can see it now, a guy or girl, not to be sexually discriminative, skulking around in the shadows of the Yale courtyard, dressed in a black cat suit or just all in black with a ski-mask over their head, but then again this is Yale, so instead of the traditional bugler style outfit, he or she would be dressed in a suit and be wearing one of those plastic, very characture type masks of say one of the former presidents, Nixon maybe…or Lincoln, depending on the said persons degree."

Marty: "You know we often have these peculiar conversations."

Marty moves from behind the bench, to in front of it. He sits down next to Rory, handing back her book.

Rory: "Thank you."

Rory takes the book and puts it in her bag. She then picks up the coffee and takes another sip. She motions to Marty, asking if he wants a sip but he shakes his head no.

Marty: "You know I was never a fan of dear, old Charlotte. I read Jane Eyre back in 9th grade and it just seemed so mind-numbingly dreary and elongated."

Rory puts down her coffee and her mouth just drops. She doesn't say anything.

Marty: "I guess that was the conversation killer."

Rory: "How can you not like Charlotte Bronte?"

Marty: "I don't know, I just don't."

Rory: "That's preposterous, ludicrous, absurd…it's unnatural is what it is."

Marty smirks, Rory looks at him raising an eyebrow. She nudges him.

Rory: "You like to antagonise me… You Marty are truly a peculiar human."

Marty: "I try. So how have you been?"

Rory: "Good, can't complain. You?"

Marty: "Also can't complain."

Rory: "Well it's good neither of us are whiners then."

There is a moment of silence; Marty looks around the courtyard and Rory looks down to the floor.

Marty: "So got any big plans for the weekend?"

Rory: "Uh, not big. I mean I wouldn't say they were big, nothing too exciting. Just going to Friday night dinner tonight, like always and err, tomorrow I'm going to a Killer's concert."

Marty: "The Killers are playing in New Haven?"

Rory: "No, New York."

Quick to avoid the subject, Rory picks up her coffee again and sips it.

Rory: "Shoot what time is it?"

Marty looks at his watch and then back to Rory.

Marty: "1:55pm."

Rory: "I'm gonna be late for my lecture, shoot. Erm, I hate to just leave like this I mean, we really haven't had a chance to catch up but, we could next week? I mean if you're not busy?"

Marty: "I'll check my schedule and see when I'm working. I'll call you?"

Rory smirks.

Rory: "I'll answer."

Rory picks up her bag and puts it around her neck; bending down again she picks up her coffee.

Rory: "Bye Marty!"

Rory turns around, hurriedly walking/running away from the courtyard. Marty watches her leave, with a gloomy look on his face.

**: Rory's Dorm :**

There is a knock at Rory and Paris's dorm room. Paris walks over to the door, with a green sea-weed face mask on her face and wearing her pink pjs. She opens the door, to reveal Logan.

Paris: "Logan."

Logan raises an eyebrow and looks at Paris from side to side, as if trying to recognise her.

Logan: "Paris almost didn't recognise you there."

Paris: "Aren't you just the Jim Carrey of our generation, I would chuckle in amusement like a lady should but the face mask is stopping me from showing any facial expressions."

Logan: "but, not stopping you from talking."

Paris: "Uh. Rory. Logan's here with his wit, put on a mask because it's so sharp it might take an eye out."

Rory walks out of her bedroom wearing blue denim jeans, a matching jacket and a pink shirt, carrying her backpack. Logan walks over to her, taking the backpack from her hands.

Logan: "Hey Ace, you look nice. Ready?"

Rory: "Yeah, I have the essentials and if not, it's not like I'm going into the wilderness where I have to wing it, well unless the Plaza has gone down hill from the Home Alone 2 phase."

Logan smirks.

Rory looks over to Paris.

Rory: "Paris, you're supposed to take the mask off after 5 minutes otherwise it will harden and you'll have to do it all over again."

Paris: "I was going to but, I answered the door to lover boy here."

Paris turns around and walks back into her bedroom. Logan raises an eyebrow at Rory.

Rory: "She and Doyle are going out to dinner, she wanted to look nice. Never mind, let's hit the road Jack."

Rory opens the door and Logan follows, carrying her backpack.

**: Gilmore Residence:**

Lorelai pulls up outside the Gilmore House; she gets out of the car and looks around for Logan's car to see if he or Rory is here yet. She sighs, walking up the front door. Ringing the door bell, she doesn't wait long before Emily answers. Emily sighs.

Emily: "Oh, Lorelai. It's you."

Lorelai: "Yeah, don't sound too excited."

Emily: "I thought you were Rory. We were just wondering who she was bringing to dinner as you didn't specify it on the answer phone message you left. It sounded very cryptic."

Lorelai: "Sorry, I was busy and my cell cut out when I was talking so, really it was no fault of my own."

Emily: "So?"

Lorelai: "So what, mom?"

Emily: "Who is the mystery dinner date Rory is bringing?"

Lorelai: "You know who it is mom."

Emily: "I do?"

Emily pretends to act clueless. Lorelai sighs walking further into the house, taking off her coat.

Lorelai: "Yes, he is the reason you asked me to Friday night dinner. You know full well the Rory is dating him and that she, him and some of their friends are going to New York tonight to a concert."

Emily: "Don't be ridiculous Lorelai; I invited you to Friday night dinner to smooth things over."

Lorelai: "Please, you invited me to dinner to act as Sherlock Holmes, wanting to know how long they have been dating? Has she been introduced to his parents yet? And all of the other questions that have been filling your mind since Rory told you she was going away to New York."

Emily: "Has she been introduced to his parents yet?"

Lorelai smirks, walking into the living room where her father, Richard is sitting reading his newspaper. Lorelai walks over to the other couch and sits down, Richard looks up from his newspaper.

Lorelai: "Dad."

Richard: "Lorelai. Do we know what time Rory and Logan will be making their debut?"

Lorelai looks over to Emily and smirks. Emily walks over to the couch and sits down.

Emily: "Rory phoned me from the car, she said they were stuck in traffic."

Lorelai: "Wait, Rory phoned you? Yet you were still badgering me for information? Jeez, mom you should have worked for the German police."

Emily: "Well, perhaps if earlier on the phone you had mentioned that Rory was bringing Logan Hutzenburg to dinner, then I wouldn't have to badger you for information. However, I'm sure you left out that little tiny detail to throw me into a tail spin when the two of them arrive. I fortunately called Rory and asked her myself, who the guest was."

Lorelai: "I need a drink."

There is a knock at the door. Emily stands up and rushes over to the door. Moments later, a smartly dressed Rory and Logan enter the living room. Richard puts his paper down and walks over to the two.

Logan: "Richard, nice to see you again."

Lorelai rolls her eyes and stands up.

Logan and Richard shake hands.

Rory: "Mom, you remember Logan."

Lorelai: "Vividly. Nice to see you again Logan."

Emily: "Well, shall we sit."

**Later **

Rory and Logan stand in the hallway.

Logan: "Emily once again thank you, the meal was delightful and Richard I shall tell my father to make an appointment in his diary for a round of golf."

Richard: "Excellent."

Emily: "Well buckle up and drive safe."

The maid opens the door, Logan walks out and starts to make his way to the car.

Rory: "I'll be there in a second."

Logan nods walking to the car. Rory turns around and walks back into the house, finding Lorelai getting her coat.

Lorelai: "Hey. Thought you had already left."

Rory: "No, we're now about to."

Lorelai: "Okay."

Rory: "Why were you so hostile towards him?"

Lorelai: "Hostile? Rory, I wasn't hostile. I was polite. I asked questions, I listened to him talk. I didn't bring up the fact that the last time I met him we was getting his groove on with you in a closet at my parents wedding vow renewal ceremony."

Rory: "You were hostile. You barely spoke two words to him, you might as well have walked up to him at the start of the evening and said, Hi, I don't like you. Please don't look at my at any point during the duration of tonight's dinner, otherwise I'll give you my perfected evil eye stare."

Lorelai: "Rory, I can't help the way I feel about him, I mean he's not exactly prince charming. You certainly didn't think so when you first met him."

Rory: "That's because I didn't know him and now I do."

Lorelai: "No, you think you do. I know him, I've known guys like him. I used to party with guys like him, which is why I don't want you getting tangled in that web."

Rory: "I'm not getting tangled in any web and you don't know him."

Lorelai: "Sure I do, he's the guy who strung my daughter along for months, while dating other girls. He's the guy who has daddy bail him out when things get out of hand, like I don't know, crashing a yacht."

Rory: "What? How did you.."

Lorelai: "I googled him, yeah."

Rory: "You googled my boyfriend?"

Lorelai: "Rory, this kid is bad news. I just don't want you getting deeply involved with him, because sooner or later he will break your heart, just like Jess did."

Rory: "Okay. This conversation is over. I'm going to New York, with Logan and I'm going to have a great time, because I won't be worrying about whether I'm out too late, or when my next assignment is due or if I'm upsetting anyone with my slightly, so called erratic behaviour."

Lorelai: "Rory…"

Rory: "Night."

Rory turns around and walks out of the house, Lorelai slowly follows her, watching as Rory gets into the car with Logan. Lorelai walks out of the door, shutting it behind her. Getting into the car, she phones Luke.

Luke: "Hello?"

Lorelai: "Hey, it's me."

Luke: "Dinner over? What you kill the guy already? Need help to hide the murder weapon?"

Lorelai semi smirks.

Lorelai: "No, although it was highly tempting. He just, he was such a suck up in front of my parents and then Rory, Rory is falling for this guy and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I want to like him, because Rory likes him but something in my gut is just telling me this guy, isn't right for her."

Luke: "Does he have to be Mr Right?"

Lorelai: "No, just. We had words, I said something's, I probably should have kept to myself…I just don't know anymore, Luke, I don't what to do."

Luke: "Come home."

Lorelai smiles.


	5. The Plaza and All That Jazz

**Note: **Once again I apologise if the characters don't seem exactly like the characters they are on the show. I have yet to watch Season Five and this is all based on the transcripts I have read. A big thank you to all the reviews, I do love reading them. Brings a smile to my face, the good, the bad and the well...the good. lol.

**: The Plaza Hotel :**

Rory and Logan walk into the main foyer of the Plaza Hotel. Rory stops and stares in astonishment. The marble walls a powerful gold shade. The sparkling crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, has a dim light accentuate its beauty. All of which sets the scene of a Beaux Arts beauty which has been restored to it's original grandeur.

Rory: "Oh my god."

Logan smiles as he takes her hand, pulling her along with him towards the reception desk.

Logan: "How many times are you going to say that?"

Rory: "As many times as I can. Did you see how well lit this hotel was outside? It made it look so quaint and romantic and then you walk in here and suddenly it's like a grand scale picture perfect moment, one that ought to be in Forbes."

Rory stops again looking at the elevators, which resemble the old fashioned early 30's manually operated elevators.

Rory: "Wow, those elevators are so picturesque. They kinda look like the elevators from the first class section of the Titanic."

Logan chuckles.

Logan: "First class section of the Titanic, huh? And how would you know this? A big historian, looking through pictures of what was once called the grandest ship in the world?"

Rory jokes: "No. I rented the movie. You know the one with Leonardo DiCaprio in, right after his Romeo and Juliet role but before the fiasco that was The Beach. He was good looking in that film…but not as good looking as you"

Logan: "Ha! Nice save. Come on let's check in so we can get to bed."

Rory raises an eyebrow.

Logan: "So we can go to sleep, I'm tired. It was a long drive and your grand-parents dinner completely wiped me out, I swear their cook should be working in a five star restaurant some place."

Logan and Rory walk towards the reception desk. A young female receptionist looks up at the two of them and smiles, Rory notices as the woman gives Logan the 'once over' look. Her eyes squint, in an evil sort of manor.

Female Clerk: "Good evening and welcome to Plaza Hotel. How can I be of assistance?"

Rory rolls her eyes and Logan smile leaning down on the desk slightly, putting his hands together.

Logan: "Well." He looks down to her name pin. "Rebecca, we're here to check in.

Female Clerk: "Of course Sir, what name is the reservation under?"

Logan: "Logan Hutzenburg."

The female clerk types away on the computer, Rory watches and widens her eyes as the woman continues to repeatedly press the keys. Rory notices as the smile changes on the female clerks face, from a happy upbeat smile to one that resembles a synthetic style.

Female: "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Hutzenburg, yes we have you here. You're in room 780 and as per requested you have inter-joining doors with 778 and 782."

Logan looks at her questioningly, Rory can't help but smirk.

Logan: "I'm sorry, did you say Mr. and Mrs. Hutzenburg?"

Female Clerk: "Yes Sir, is that incorrect?"

Rory links arm with Logan and smiles at the clerk.

Rory: "No, we're newlyweds. I think we're both having a little trouble adapting to the title. Mr. and Mrs. It just all happened so sudden you know, almost a whirlwind romance."

Logan turns and looks at Rory and then back to female clerk, closing his eyes smiling to himself.

Female: "Oh well the congratulations are in order. All newlyweds receive a complimentary bottle of champagne. The concierge will take your bags to room. I hope you have a nice stay at the Plaza Hotel and once again congratulations on your nuptials."

The female clerk hands Logan the key to the room. Rory and Logan both turn away from the reception and start walking towards the elevator.

Logan: "Whirlwind Romance? Married? I hope this isn't putting ideas into your head."

Rory: "Don't worry, your safe their bucko. I wouldn't let my husband flirt with the floozy behind the counter."

Logan: "She was not a floozy"

Rory smirks stopping at the elevator raising a finger at him.

Rory: "Aha, but you didn't deny you were flirting. Did you?"

Logan shrugs.

Logan: "Hey, I got us the complimentary champagne didn't I?"

Rory: "No, I did that with my quick thinking."

Logan: "What?"

Rory: "Everyone knows when you check in as newlyweds anywhere in the world, it's more than likely you'll receive complimentary something. Posh hotels it's usually champagnes and chocolates, seedy motels more like condoms and a mint."

Logan: "Where's the nearest seedy motel then?"

Rory elbows him in the side of the chest, jokingly.

Logan: "What? I was playing around."

As the elevator doors open, a man and women exit leaving only the 'butler' dressed man operating the elevator. Rory and Logan step into the elevator.

Logan: "Room 780."

Elevator Man: "9th floor."

The elevator doors shut and the elevator starts to go up. Logan and Rory stand at the back of the elevator, Rory once again mesmerized by the decorative elevator. Logan looks at her and his smile fades, he touches her arm. Rory looks at him, curiously.

Logan: "Are you okay?"

Rory: "I'm fine."

Logan: "You sure?"

Rory: "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Logan: "It's just on the way up here in the car, you seemed kind of quiet. Before we went to your grand-parents you were practically hyperventilating out of excitement of this trip but afterwards, I dunno you seemed, quiet and gloomy."

Rory: "Gloomy?"

Logan: "Yeah, it's my word of the day."

Rory: "Aw that's so cute; you have a word of the day."

Logan smiles at Rory.

Logan: "You didn't answer the question."

Rory: "I did, you asked me if I was okay and I said I was fine. Therefore I answered the question."

The elevator comes to a stop and the two doors separate revealing floor nine. Rory and Logan step out of the elevator, Rory turns around.

Rory: "Thank you."

Elevator Man: "You're welcome Miss."

Logan smiles and nods to the elevator man and watches as the elevator doors once again stop. Rory starts walking down towards room 780. Logan follows her.

Logan: "Did something happen at your grandparents house?"

Rory: "No."

Logan: "Rory"

Rory stops and looks at him.

Rory: "Fine, Yes, well kinda. I had an argument with my mom, we sort of parted on bad terms. She was talking to me and I couldn't take it anymore so I yelled at her and in true childish form, stormed off."

Logan: "Ah. Can I ask what you argued about?"

Rory: "You."

Logan: "Me?"

Rory: "Yes, you."

Logan: "Why me?"

Rory: "Because…she was being hostile towards you all evening. Didn't you feel the ice coming from her end of the table? It was like being in Antarctica, only I'm betting her ice cold staring is probably colder than Antarctica…and then she told me that she didn't have a good feeling about you because of her Google search."

Logan chuckles.

Logan: "Your mom googled me?"

Rory: "Yes."

Logan laughs.

Rory: "It's not funny."

Logan: "Yeah, it is Rory. Obviously she isn't gonna want her only daughter to go out with what she thinks is a rich, snotty nosed brat who gets his own way. You told me yourself that she's spent her life running away from people like me and now she's worried that your falling into the wrong crowd."

Rory: "But I'm not, sure enough when I first met you I thought you were a complete and utter snot nosed Richie Rich boy."

Logan, stunned: "Really?"

Rory: "Yeah and then I got to know you and it turns out your more of a practical joker than a snotty brat and your charming when you wanna be."

Logan smirking: "Really."

Rory: "Yeah and you know it which kinda makes you smug."

Logan takes a step closer to Rory and puts his arms around her neck, looking down at her face.

Logan: "It takes time Ace, time to love me. You found that out…I just don't wanna come between you and your mom."

Rory: "I know…"

Logan leans down and kisses Rory. At that moment a door opens and out walks Finn and Colin.

Finn: "We heard noises."

Colin: "Finn thought it was his father bringing the men in white coats for him."

Logan and Rory separate both smiling at Colin's comment.

Finn: "About time you guys arrived, I've just about finished our complimentary champagne. Now we'll start on yours when it arrives."

Logan: "You checked us in and Mr. and Mrs. Hutzenburg?"

Finn: "Me, God no. I ain't that brilliant, all Colin's idea."

Colin: "I'm the brains."

Finn: "and I'm just the beauty, which is something I can settle for. Hopefully one day a nice pretty woman hopefully 90 years or older will marry me and then she'll die and I'll inherit everything."

Logan: "Finn, you're an only child. You'll no doubt inherit everything from your father."

Finn: "By George your right, damn and here was me wanting to get a little action."

Rory: "Firstly ew, that's disgusting and secondly you got a bottle of complimentary champagne? Does that mean you guys signed in under, Mr. and Mr?"

Logan and Rory both tilt their heads looking at Colin and Finn.

Colin: "No, the plan was to have Rosemary and Juliet sign in under as a very hot, very lesbian, newly blessed couple. However they didn't exactly bite the bullet on that one."

Rory: "So how did you get the champagne?"

Colin turns and looks at Finn.

Finn: "What? I tried flirting with the receptionist but I don't think she took a liking to my brilliant Australian, exotic accent. So I put my arm around Colin and gave him a kiss on the lips."

Rory: "Really? Wow, that's a sight I'm sure no woman wants to see...you should have asked Logan to flirt with her, he could have probably given you her social security number and anything else you wanted"

Logan looks at Rory and raises an eyebrow. He then turns to Colin and Finn.

Logan: "Colin and Finn...sitting in a tree.."

Colin: "Shut up."

Logan jokingly: "No, I knew the two of you would always hook up, one day."

Colin: "You're not funny Logan."

Finn leans in towards Colin and sticks his tongue out, licking the air at the same time as raising his eyebrows twice in the 'Hey, how you doin' style. Colin takes a step back and hits the wall.

Colin: "That's it, I can't sleep with him tonight. I'm gonna go beg Rosemary or Juliet to switch rooms with me."

Finn: "Aw, excellent idea Colin, unless Rory wants to switch with you that way you and Logan can catch up while Rory and I act our forbidden lust affair."

Logan laughing: "In your dreams Finn, besides you and Colin both need time to work through your issues. I'm sure the two of you will be a happy couple once more in the morning."

Logan turns around and opens the bedroom door. Rory walks in, followed by Logan. As Logan turns around, Colin is standing in front of the door.

Colin: "Don't leave me Logan."

Finn stands behind him with a puppy dog face/

Finn: "Don't leave me Rory…well actually darling, you can just give one knock during the night and bring over the bottle of champagne and we'll have a fantastic time. Logan you could join to, as long as you promised to stick to your side of the bed."

Logan shuts the door in both of their faces and sighs.

Rory: "Wow. That was…"

Logan: "Wasn't it."

Rory walks around the room. A large screen television is sat on top of Oak chest and drawers. The room is perfectly lit, not too bright but not too dark, a tender dim. She walks over to the bed and jumps on it, sitting down.

Rory: "I can't believe I'm staying at The Plaza hotel. This is just...Ooo"

Rory picks up the mints from the pillows.

Rory: "I love chocolate mints on pillows"

Logan smirks.

Logan: "I take it everything is up to your satisfaction, M'Lady?"

Rory: "Yes, kind Sir."

Logan leans down and kisses Rory.

Rory: "I thought you said you were tired?"

Logan: "Not so much."

Logan moves a strand of hair from Rory's face, he looks her in the eyes and then rest his hands on the bed, supporting himself as he leans in again and kisses Rory.

**: Morning: One of the Plaza's Restaurants :**

Rory walks into the restaurant dressed in a pair of dark blue 'washed' denim jeans with a white shirt the top 4 buttons undone showing off a silver heart pendant and a brown dusty looking pvc style without the shine jacket. As a waiter approaches her, she sees Juliet and Rosemary sat at a table. Juliet waves at Rory and calls her over. Rory walks over and sits down with them.

Juliet: "Morning, very stylish outfit. You do know that we're not going to the concert until tonight right?"

Rory: "Yeah, I know. I just thought I'd dress this way because I'm in the Plaza…"

Rosemary: "Ah, a first timer. I was just like you, first time here I think I wore a Gucci dress and then over the years I've come to realize that the Plaza maybe somewhat stylish but it's guests certainly don't need to dress up especially for breakfast."

Rory: "Well I was planning on going out later."

Juliet: "Shopping?"

Rory: "Some yeah, I just wanted to go see some sights."

Rosemary: "So you wont be joining us in the spa?"

Juliet: "Aw, I'm going to pout now."

Rory: "The Spa?"

Rosemary: "Yeah, didn't Logan tell you? It's a tradition. We always go to the spa when we stay at the Plaza and then either go out night clubbing or in this case, go to a concert. Although as it is your first time I think we'll allow you to sight see."

Logan enters the restaurant and sits down at the table.

Logan: "Morning Ladies."

Juliet: "Morning Logan."

Rosemary: "Logan, how come you didn't tell Rory about the Spa rendezvous?"

Logan: "I didn't?"

Logan looks at Rory, Rory shakes her head.

Logan: "Sorry, must have forgot. Why?"

Rosemary: "She's already made plans, and Juliet is going to pout."

Logan: "You've made plans?"

Rory: "Not really, I was just going to go out and look around."

Rosemary: "Times Square, Statue of Liberty, Central Park they have to be on your list."

Rory: "The first two are, although I was actually going to go to Washington Square Park instead."

Rosemary: "You said it was your first time."

Rory: "To the Plaza, I've been to New York a couple of times and Washington Square Park is cooler."

Juliet tilts her head and looks at Rory.

Rosemary: "Sounds like you're a veterinarian. Are you going with her Logan?"

Logan: "Actually I was planning on playing golf with Colin and Finn, tradition. Although, I can come if you want me to?"

Rory: "I'll be fine, besides like Rosemary said I'm a New York City veterinarian."

Rory's smile turns into a beaming smile. Rory picks up a bread roll and starts to butter it. Rosemary and Juliet start talking about the treatments they are going to undergo in the Spa, Logan picks up his bread roll and takes bite. Colin and Finn join the table and sit down. Finn drops his head down onto the table.

Colin: "Morning, Logan you nearly ready for our session of Golf? I hope you brought daddy's credit card, cause the betting is going to get serious."

Logan: "Your right Colin it will get serious and no doubt you'll be writing me a couple of checks by the end of the day."

Colin: "What time are you girls going to the spa at?"

Rosemary: "10:30, although Rory is going to be an adventurer and wonder around New York."

Colin: "Really? I suggest you go to see the Statue of Liberty. Now that's a slice of American history for ya."

Rory: "It's on my list."

Colin: "Always good to have a list, to be prepared. So we'll meet at the concert for say, 7?"

Logan: "Sounds good."

Finn: "Is it morning? I hadn't noticed."

Rosemary: "Too much to drink last night Finn?"

Finn: "Yes, Rosemary. What can I say, I couldn't take the pressure when you turned me down. I turned to the drink, my life has become an empty, soulless…wait, are you adventuring into the Big Apple?"

Rory looks up at Finn and nods.

Finn: "Are you mad woman? Logan you can't possibly let her walk around the streets of New York city by herself she might mugged or worse, she might come back with her ears pierced and then we'll have to explain everything to her mother or father…wait, that's My Girl 2…"

Rosemary, Juliet, Colin, Logan and Rory all laugh.

Finn: "What? It's a good movie. I watched it when I was like 10."

Logan raises an eyebrow.

Finn: "Wait a jolly second, Logan didn't you say little miss reporter here was new to the scene of New York city?"

Logan: "So I thought, apparently she's a veterinarian."

Finn: "Really? Been here before?"

Rory questioningly: "Yes."

Finn: "How many times."

Rory: "A couple."

Finn: "When?"

Rory: "Shouldn't I be read my rights first? Or at least have a lawyer present? ...Fine, I came here with my mom and then one day when I skipped school."

Finn stands up shocked.

Finn: "You young lady, skipping school? I am shocked, I am horrified. Why the hell wasn't I at your school with you, you little party minx you. Wait, you came here with your mom. Now if I remember correctly she is an older version of you and if I dare say a slightly hotter version too, is she single?"

Logan pulls on Finn's arm and makes him sit down again.

Logan: "Finn, a little contempt would be good"

Finn: "Sorry, sudden outbursts are common so early in the morning. I'm usually medicated at this point. So Rory, you skipped school. Any other naughty stories you wanna share?"

Rosemary hits Finn across the back of the head.

Colin: "Well we had better be off, t-off to be precise."

Logan: "Your wit astounds me Colin."

Colin, Logan and Finn all stand up.

Logan leans down and whispers in Rory's ear.

Logan: "Sure you don't need some company Ace? You'll be saving me from these two."

Rory: "I'll be fine, have a nice t-off?"

Logan: "Funny."

Rory: "I try."

Logan leans down and kisses Rory's forehead.

Logan: "Bye Ace…Rosemary, Juliet."

Logan walks out of the restaurant, following Colin and Finn. Rosemary and Juliet are smiling at Rory, looking like they slept with a hanger in their mouth.

Rory: "What?"

Rosemary: "I just can't believe you tamed the Romeo."

Rory: "I didn't."

Juliet: "Hunnie, he is tamed. The two of you are so cute together."

Rory blushes and stands up.

Rory: "Well, I have a long day ahead of me so I had better get going before my cheeks turn a bright red color."

Rory waves bye to the two of them and walks out of the restaurant.

**: Washington Square Park :**

Rory walks into Washington Square Park and looks around. She walks over to the bench where Jess had sat a few years earlier the day she skipped school to see him. Sighing Rory sits down and pulls out a book from her bag and starts to read. Every so often she looks up and around and then goes back to her book.

**: The Concert :**

The gang walk into the concert venue. Finn is dressed in a bright orange shirt and black jeans and is completely drunk. He starts cheering the band playing, Colin follows him dressed in a pair of smart pants, a jumper with a shirt underneath. Rosemary and Juliet hold hands walking to their seats, both dressed in similar style black short dresses. Logan dressed in a pair of light blue washed denim jeans and a somewhat smart blue blazer jumper takes Rory by the hand. He talks in her ear.

Logan loudly, over the music: "You look very nice tonight"

Rory: "What?"

Logan: "You look nice"

Rory smiles looking down at her little ensemble, wearing a black just about the knee length skirt with a one shoulder thin strapped red vest style top and black knee high boots. Rory takes a step closer to the banister, standing beside Rosemary, watching the band. Logan stands in behind her, looking over her shoulder. Almost like a cuddle from the back. Rory turns and looks at Logan and smiles, he smirks back at her and then turns to watch the band. Logan and Rory both start speaking loudly to one another.

Rory: "How was your day? Win or lose?"

Logan: "Won, Colin owes me $5k and Finn, well he slept through most of it."

The two of them look at Finn and laugh.

Logan: "What about you? Get all your sight seeing our of the way Ace?"

Rory: "Most of it, I bought a couple of records for my friend Lane. She's like a musical index."

Logan nods and smiles at Rory, they once again look at the band

**"Mr. Brightside"**

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go

I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go

Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

I never...  
I never...  
I never...  
I never...

**Later**

Rory, Logan, Rosemary, Colin, Juliet and a very drunk Finn make their way out of the concert slowly trying to get past everyone.

Colin: "That was amazing. They were so great live."

Rory: "I know, my ears are still buzzing."

As they walk out of the concert and onto the street, Logan puts his arm around Rory.

Finn: "Is it just me or is the band still playing, cause I'm still seeing and hearing a lot of noise. Oh wait, that would be my feet and my voice."

They all laugh at that moment Rory stops coming face to face with two people, one of whom being an old familiar face.

Rory: "Jess."

Jess looks up at Rory, shocked. He looks nothing like he did the last time the saw one another, his hair is scruffy but like how it was when they first met. He's dressed casually in a pair of denim jeans and a black jumper. He has his arm around a blonde girl, who's wearing a very revealing, low cut top and short skirt.

Jess: "Rory."

Logan looks from Rory to Jess and then to Colin who is doing the same.

Jess: "How have you been?"

Rory: "Good, Good. You?"

Jess: "Good."

The two of them remain silent for a moment, everyone is looking at both Rory and Jess.

Rory: "I thought you went back to LA."

Jess: "I did for a while."

Rory: "Well, wow. What are the chances of us running into each other like this? Slim, almost impossible yet obviously not."

Jess: "Obviously. I gotta-"

Rory: "Yeah me too."

They look at one another and then walk away from each other. Logan watches Jess walk away and then looks at Rory puzzled.

Logan: "Friend?"

Rory: "Used to be."

They continue to walk, Logan's arm still around Rory. They get back to the Plaza.

Colin: "Bar…"

Finn: "Excellent idea, drinks on Colin."

Colin: "Hey!"

Juliet: "Then I'm in…"

Rory: "I've actually got a bit of a headache, I think I'm just gonna go upstairs. I'll be back down soon."

Logan: "Okay."

Rory walks away from the group and over to the elevator. Logan watches her go. Rory gets into the elevator and rides it up to the 9th floor. She gets out of the elevator and walks into the bedroom, taking off her shoes. Opening the bathroom door, she turns the light on and takes her cell phone out of her bag. Dialing a number, she waits as it rings. A tear runs down her cheek as she hears the voice.

Voice: "Hello?"

Rory: "Mom."

Lorelai is sitting on the couch at home in her pajamas, with a blanket pulled over her. Luke looks over to Lorelai as she sits up.

Lorelai: "Rory?"

Rory: "I'm so sorry mom. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Lorelai: "No, Hunnie. It's my fault, you were right I was being too harsh, I should have gave him a chance. I didnt mean to nag at you, that's something my mother would do and God knows I dont want to turn into her!."

Lorelai stands up and walks around the couch, Luke watching her as she paces.

Rory: "No, I shouldn't have snapped at you…"

Lorelai: "How about we say we're even kiddo."

Rory laughs.

Rory: "That sounds good too me."

Lorelai: "Aw, Rory, Hunnie I miss you. Are you okay? You sound upset?"

Rory: "I'm fine."

Lorelai: "You sure, I mean you say the word and I'm in the jeep and before you know it I'll be driving up the highway wearing my bunny pj's."

Rory: "No, I'm fine. We went to the concert, it was great."

Lorelai: "Really, I told you that you would like it."

Rory: "And this weekend has been amazing, apart from the whole yelling at you at grandma and grandpas."

Lorelai: "I'm glad you're having a great time, Rory. I really am. So tell me was the lead singer as hot in person as he is on the TV? Ouch."

Rory: "What?"

Lorelai: "Luke just threw a pillow at me and it hit me in the head."

Rory laughs.

Rory: "I'll tell you everything when I get home."

Lorelai: "Good, great. So I'm still picking you up on Wednesday and taking everything home because it's still end of school right?"

Rory: "Yes, it's still end of school. They don't change the dates just because I go to a concert."

Lorelai: "Well you would think they would, because you're their queen and they are your royal subjects and that school is your palace."

Rory: "Right and on that note, I'm gonna say bye and I love you."

Lorelai: "I love you too babe."

Rory hangs up the phone. Lorelai listens as Rory hangs up and smiles at Luke.

Lorelai: "Wait, what do you mean your bringing home a music rodey? Well he can sleep on the couch and as long as he doesn't use the dope in the house, I'm fine with it."

Luke leans forward and pulls Lorelai back taking the phone off her.

Luke: "Rory? … Rory?"

Lorelai sarcastically: "Yeah like I'd let her bring home a music rodey, jeez you are really easy to punk boy."

Luke raises an eyebrow.

Lorelai: "Watch MTV, get with hip people."

Luke: "So everything's okay?"

Lorelai smiles.

Lorelai: "Everything is okay."

**Later**

Rory is dressed in her pajamas and gets into bed, as she does the door opens. She quickly closes her eyes not wanting to be probed for questions for her sudden disappearance. Logan walks in and shuts the door, he walks over to the bed and sits on the other side. He leans over Rory, looks at her face and then kisses her forehead.

Logan: "Sweet dreams Ace."

He gets off the bed and walks into the bathroom. Rory opens her eyes and smiles to herself.


	6. Two Invites and a Gate Crasher

**: Rory's Dorm :**

Rory opens the door into her dorm room. The room is filled with brown boxes. On each box there is a different label, such as 'clothes,' 'kitchen stuff,' etc. She walks over to her naked bed, the linen thrown on top of one of the brown boxes. Putting her bag down on the bed, she hears a big 'thud' like sound. She turns around and walks out of the bedroom, into the living room area. Again boxes occupy the room, only this time a sprawled out Paris lying on the floor.

Rory walks over and stands over her.

Rory: "Paris?"

Paris: "What?"

Rory: "What are you doing?"

Paris: "Well I thought I would try my hand at hurdling over boxes, one day it will be an Olympic event and people will say, Paris Gellar, International Box Hurdler. What do you think? I fell over one of your stupid, pathetically labeled boxes."

Rory raises an eyebrow.

Paris: "Well…"

Rory: "Well what?"

Paris: "Were you raised in a barn? Did your mother not teach you manners? Help me up."

Rory extends her hand. Paris grabs a hold of it, pulling herself up.

Rory: "Why so crabby? You've been in this mood ever since I got back from New York, early Monday morning. Did you and Doyle have a fight?"

Paris: "No, Doyle and I are fine. Actually we're beyond fine, we are excellent…well as excellent as can be with him going off to Europe for the summer, to party it up with all those trashy European women…I've seen cable, I know how it works over there. Low cut tops, micro mini skirts. One look at them and he'll have forgotten all about me. The average looking girl he left behind in Hertford. Sure he says he'll call every week, though week after week the phone calls will become more scarce…and then one day he'll forget to call, sooner or later he'll forget all about me, Paris, Paris who?"

Rory: "Paris take a deep breath."

Paris looks at Rory. Rory tilts her head looking at Paris, as if to say go on. Paris sighs, taking in a deep breath.

Rory: "Firstly, Doyle is going to Europe for three weeks not the whole summer. Secondly, how can he forget your name? Where's he going?"

Paris: "England and then France."

Rory: "More importantly he's going to the capital of France, which is…"

Paris looks at Rory.

Paris: "I know what the capital of France is Rory, do I look like an idiot to you? Do I have dumb-ass stamped on my forehead?"

Rory: "All I'm saying is, how can he forget your name… when he'll be in Paris. It'll act as a constant reminder."

Paris: "Your right. I didn't think of it like that."

Paris's facial expression doesn't change.

Rory: "Was that the only thing bothering you?"

Paris: "No. My so called mother, who's morning wake up call consists of mixing Prozac medication with a martini is going off to Mexico for the summer as she believes her tan isn't exactly up to scratch and my father will be in New York, working and no doubt seeing his whore of a assistant and usually these thoughts comfort me…the fact that both my parents will be away from each other and away from me, except this year…I will be completely alone. Nanny is going to Spain, to visit relatives…leaving me all by my lonesome. I don't need your looks of pity, I'm a survivor. A predator…stop, stop looking at me like that."

Rory opens her mouth to say something, but as she does Lorelai opens the door and walks into the living room.

Lorelai: "Rory!"

Rory: "Mom!"

Rory walks over to Lorelai, hugging her. Lorelai smiles to herself.

Lorelai: "Hey kiddo, watch the oxygen supply there."

Rory takes a step back.

Rory: "Sorry…"

Paris: "Oh, I forget to tell her. Rory, Lorelai stopped by earlier. I'm going to go in my room and listen to Celine Dion."

Paris walks out of the living room and into her bedroom. Lorelai raises an eyebrow looking at Rory.

Lorelai: "Paris okay?"

Rory: "No, she's depressed."

Lorelai: "Obviously, I mean who else would listen to Celine Dion if they weren't depressed or suicidal…"

They look at one another and answer simultaneously.

Lorelai, Rory: "Sookie."

Lorelai: "So, why is Paris depressed? Wait, don't tell me. I've got it. She realized school is ending and that means she wont see you for the next three months. Aw, that's so sweet…the two of you bonded so closely over the past two years that she's listening to Celine Dion to get through the pain of losing you for the three months."

Rory: "Not exactly. Her parents aren't going to be home, her mom is going to be in Mexico while her dad is in New York."

Lorelai: "Isn't that like her ideal summer? No parents, just her and – oh, is Nanny not going to be there?"

Rory: "No…which is why I think we should invite her to stay with us."

Lorelai looks at Rory, raising an eyebrow.

Lorelai: "What?"

Rory: "I think Paris should come and stay with us."

Lorelai: "For the whole summer? Oh my god, I didn't think it possible…but this Ivy school education has actually made you lose your mind."

Rory: "Not for the whole summer, I was thinking a week or two. It's not like she'd be in the house twenty four seven, because of all the activities Taylor organizes during the summer, and you know Paris she'd wanna make sure everything was perfect…"

Lorelai: "Oh.. Oh, that is too brilliant."

Lorelai bites her lower lip and then a devilish smirk appears on her face.

Rory: "What?"

Lorelai: "Just think about it, Paris and Taylor. Luke would pay good money to see Taylor and Paris's interaction, she'd eat him alive with codes of conduct and what not. My girl, I knew there was a reason I sent you to this stuffy school."

Rory rolls her eyes.

Lorelai walks over to Paris room and knocks on the door. She walks in and sees Paris lying on the bed, her eyes closed listening to Celine Dion. Lorelai walks over to the cd player and turns the music off.

Paris: "Hey!"

Paris opens her eyes and sees Lorelai. Lorelai smirks.

Lorelai: "Hey Paris, sorry for interrupting your whole Professor Snape brooding moment there, but Rory and I were just talking and she told me that you'd be alone for the summer…so we were wondering if you wanted to come and stay with us for a week or two."

Paris: "Really?"

Lorelai: "Really…The town usually organizes fares, trips and stuff. So there is always something to do, I doubt you'd get bored. Besides, you remember Taylor? Well he's always organizing these events and I'm sure he could use some help, if not a little direction…"

Rory walks into the room.

Paris: "I'd love to. It would keep my mind off Nanny abandoning me for the summer."

Lorelai: "Uh, okay then…let's get this show on the road"

**: Yale Car Park :**

Paris is standing beside a red, open back truck. The truck is filled with brown boxes. Lorelai steps past one of the boxes and jumps down off the truck.

Lorelai: "Thanks, don't worry about me. I don't need any help."

Paris looks up to Lorelai.

Paris: "As a modern day woman Lorelai, you should be setting an example to the young and impressionable minds here to the women at Yale. As an upstanding citizen and fellow feminist I salute you on your man handling of those boxes. At one point I didn't think you were even going to be able to make it up onto the truck, the box was weighing you down…but then you fought back, just as us women did in early part of the 20th century."

Paris pauses when seeing two young male Yale students stop by the truck.

Yale Student #1: "Do you need a hand?"

Paris: "Right, so you presume that just because we're women we're feeble and pathetic. Well I have news for you buster, Paris Gellar and Lorelai Gilmore aren't charity cases. No soirée…we live in the 21st century, so why don't you and your little friend go back to the cave and hit each other with clubs and try to figure out how to light a fire."

The two young male students walk away. Lorelai smirks, jumping down off the tuck.

Lorelai: "Paris, I'm all for the whole – behind every great man, is a great woman telling him how to run things – but, there are a couple more boxes in Rory's room and we could have used the help, since you're standing there like Hitler barking out commands instead of carrying them out yourself."

Paris: "You want me to help?"

Lorelai: "Well that or you can go chase down those two somewhat muscular male younglings and lure them back to the truck to give a helping hand."

Paris: "Lure them back to the truck?"

Lorelai: "Yeah – you know, offer them candy the same way the wicked witch lured Hansel and Gretel into her house…or as they are in fact not 8 nor stupid, I presume since they attend this overly priced Ivy League school…you could offer them a simple apology and ask them nicely."

Paris: "Or?"

Lorelai: "Uh or, I hear the sex for favors motion is on the rise."

Paris starts walking off, in the direction the two students went.

Paris: "Hey you, caveman…Don't run away from me…"

Lorelai watches as Paris practically chases down the two students. Lorelai laughs, turning around to see Rory stepping next to the truck, carrying a box. She puts the box down onto the truck.

Lorelai: "Aw, how many more."

Rory: "Just two but uh-"

Rory turns around, looking at Logan who is carrying two large brown boxes. His face and most of his body isn't visible. He stops putting the boxes down next to the truck.

Lorelai: "You're an angel."

Logan stretches out his back.

Logan: "That's a first."

Lorelai smiles as Logan bends down and slides the boxes onto the truck. Lorelai watches him and then looks to Rory who is looking at him. Rory looks across the street.

Rory: "Uh, I'll be right back…Paris is…"

Rory runs away, Lorelai watches her leave. She looks over to see Paris and the two male students who had walked by earlier. Paris is standing in front of them, yelling her usual abuse while someone is holding her back. Lorelai looks back to Logan who has finished stacking the boxes.

Lorelai: "So- Logan, what are your summer plans?"

Logan: "Probably the usual – sailing, sinking my dads yacht."

Lorelai: "Funny, so uh Rory told you I googled you."

Logan: "Yes, ma'm."

Lorelai: "Sorry…I'm like a cat; the crows are actually making daily flight plans around me, just waiting to kill my curiosity. It's just – Rory is a smart girl, but she's made some bad choices in the boyfriend department, I just wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to make another one."

Logan: "Miss Gilmore."

Lorelai: "Lorelai please. Miss Gilmore makes me feel like a school girl who's just been caught putting super glue on the teachers seat."

Logan: "Creative."

Lorelai: "Thank you, I was nine."

Logan: "Okay –Lorelai I've had run in with mothers before, but usually my charm works. Obviously my reputation precedes me here, so I'm just gonna be straight with you. I like your daughter. She is smart, beautiful – she's one of a kind. I have no intention to screw things up although its in my character to do so. What I'm trying to say is, I used to be one of those guys that you wouldn't Rory to date. I've never had a stable let alone a real relationship before, so this is all new to me and all I want is a clean slate."

Lorelai: "Wow – that was direct and straight to the point. So let me be the same. Treat her good and we wont have a problem."

Logan: "That's it? No rules? No I've known guys like you? No break my daughter's heart and I'll kick your ass?"

Lorelai: "Nope, that's all she wrote….although I'm liking the whole break my daughter's heart and I'll kick your ass."

Logan: "Noted. So clean slate?."

Lorelai: "Clean slate."

Logan: "Cool."

Rory and Paris walk back to the truck.

Paris: "I don't know what the bozo was holding me back, I could have taken both of them at the same time. Did you see them, they were squirming. That's power you can't buy."

Rory: "Okay…no more caffeine for you. Everything packed?"

Logan: "Good to go."

Rory looks at Logan with a saddened look on her face. Logan touches her shoulders.

Rory: "So I'll speak to you soon?"

Lorelai looks at the two of them and then to the floor.

Lorelai: "Hey here's a crazy, totally cuckoo idea but Logan if your not busy this week your more than welcome to come on down to Stars Hollow. We're having this whole parade/fair/jamboree all rolled into one, it's sort of a tradition and Paris is coming so – the more the merrier."

Rory looks at Lorelai, raising an eyebrow and then back to Logan smiling.

Rory: "That's a great idea, I mean if you're not busy."

Logan: "A chance to visit the infamous Stars Hollow, how could I refuse. Count me in Ace."

Rory: "Great…Great. Uh, well you probably wont wanna drive back late at night after being overfed and talked to death by Taylor, Patty and everyone so, you could stay at-"

Lorelai jumps into the conversation.

Lorelai: "Luke's. Paris is already taking my bed and I'll be on the sofa. Besides what's a better wake up call than Luke's oh so fantastic coffee."

Logan: "Uh. Wasn't Luke's one of the guys that tried to kill me at Emily and Richard's renewals right?"

Rory nods.

Lorelai: "Only in the literal sense."

Logan raises an eyebrow and looks at Rory.

**: Gilmore House :**

Rory is unpacking a box in her bedroom. Paris is sitting in the living room, watching TV. Lorelai is sat next to her.

Paris: "I don't know why everyone finds The OC that fantastic. I mean it's filled with a bunch of actors either can't act or are in their late 20's trying to portray a 17 year old. Take for instance, this blonde hair boy. He has a crooked nose, muscles that one really doesn't develop until after a certain age and well, his face – its pleasant to look at sure, but really how does he pass for a 17 year old?"

Lorelai: "Hey, Rory…you sure you don't need any help?"

Rory: "No, I'm on my last box. I didn't realize how many books I bought this year. I practically have no space left."

Lorelai gets up from the sofa and walks over to Rory's bedroom, looking at her.

Lorelai: "Well we could always use the fridge. I mean, what else is it good for?"

Rory nods, putting the last of her books underneath her bed.

Rory: "It's official, if I put any more books in this room it will classify as a library."

Lorelai turns and looks at Paris, who is semi-yelling at the TV screen. Rory stands up and walks over to the doorway, looking at Paris also. The mother daughter have the same look plastered on their faces; humor.

Rory: "Ooh did you phone Luke to ask him if Logan could stay at his place?"

Lorelai: "No, I knew there was something I forgot."

Rory: "You didn't forget. You just wanna go over there to get your quick fix of coffee and a little bit of suga."

Lorelai: "Suga? Aw, that's so sweet. My daughter, the A grade preppy student speaking slang – wait, gangster…no, you kids today are calling it the ghetto. See, I'm hip to the hap with ya generation. Ya dig?"

Rory: "Oh boy."

Lorelai: "Why you wacking out, yo?"

Rory: "Paris, come on we're going to Luke's to refuel the addict here."

Paris stands up and walks over to the front door, following Rory and Lorelai out of the door.

Lorelai: "Sup, yo."

**: Luke's Diner : **

Lorelai, Paris and Rory walk towards the diner. Lorelai is still speaking in slang. Rory walks across the street, seeing a slight crowd gathered around the diner.

Rory: "What's going on?"

Lorelai: "Oh my god, I'm betting Luke has finally lost the plot, drawn up the short straw, gone completely wacko jacko on Taylor."

Lorelai, Paris and Rory walk past a group of people walking away from the diner. Miss Patty is one of them.

Lorelai: "Hey Patty, what's with the convention? Luke run out of coffee or something and the villagers come to attack him with pitchforks and fire."

Miss Patty: "Ooo, much worse than that my dear. I can tell you something, trouble is back in town."

Lorelai raises an eyebrow. Patty walks past Rory and looks at her for a longed period of time before walking away. Rory raises an eyebrow.

Rory: "Why did Patty look at me like that? Wait, am I the trouble that's back in town?"

Lorelai: "You trouble. Please! This town worships you, they had a parade in your honor when you were five, seven and nine. They made you the queen of the town."

Paris: "How country."

Lorelai opens the door to the diner. The diner is quite busy, people sat at table. Taylor is sat on a seat at the counter. Lorelai walks over followed by Rory and Paris.

Lorelai: "Hey Taylor. What's with all the commotion?"

Taylor turns around and sees Lorelai.

Taylor: "Aw, thank god you're here. Maybe you can talk sense into him. I mean I just don't know what he was thinking…I told him it wasn't a good idea, but he just wouldn't listen. I told him that-"

Taylor stops seeing Rory approach the counter.

Taylor: "Rory, your home."

Lorelai: "You didn't know? I thought the papers would have had an special addition, the home coming of Rory Gilmore."

Taylor stands up

Taylor: "The papers will be on the stands bright and early tomorrow morning."

He takes a step closer to Rory and taps her on the shoulder. Taylor walks out of the diner, leaving both Rory and Lorelai at a loss for words. They walk over to a table and sit down.

Paris: "Your front page material? This town sure is left in the past."

Luke enters the diner from upstairs. He walks in and then back out and repeats it several times. He stops, seeing Lorelai and the girls sat at a table. He walks over to them.

Luke: "I want you to know it wasn't my idea. It was unexpected."

Lorelai: "What was unexpected?"

Luke: "You don't know?"

Lorelai: "How would I know? We just got back into town."

Luke: "Taylor was sitting in here. He didn't tell you?"

Lorelai: "No."

Luke: "You haven't listened to your voice mail?"

Lorelai: "Again, no."

Luke: "Man!"

Lorelai: "Okay your killing us with the suspense. What was unexpected?"

At that moment Rory looks at the entrance to the diner from upstairs and sees Jess standing in the door way. They look at one another before Rory looks back to Luke. Lorelai looks over and then back at Luke.

Lorelai: "Jess is here?"

Luke: "Yes."

Lorelai: "Jess is here!"

Luke: "Yes."

Lorelai: "I mean here, now."

Luke: "I said yes already. I couldn't do anything. He just showed up, said he needed a place to crash. What was I gonna do? Toss him out into the streets? I did that last time and he ended up sleeping in his car. I'm sorry Rory, I tried-"

Rory: "It's fine."

Luke raises an eyebrow. Lorelai turns and looks at her.

Lorelai: "Fine? It's fine?"

Rory: "Yeah – Why wouldn't it be?"

Lorelai: "I don't know, because it's Jess!"

Rory: "Mom, it's not that big of a deal."

Lorelai: "Not that big of a deal?"

Rory: "No."

Paris: " Didn't you bump into Jess in New York?"

Rory looks at Paris. Lorelai looks at Paris and then to Rory.

Lorelai: "You saw Jess in New York?"

Rory: "Not exactly. We were coming out of the concert and we kinda bumped into one another. It was not a big deal."

Lorelai: "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

Rory: "Well it wasn't news breaking news."

Lorelai: "Wait… you said we?"

Rory: "We what?"

Lorelai: "You said we, bumped into him outside of the concert. We being you and Logan…Logan was there, Logan is coming here and Jess is here. This doesn't freak you out, not even a little?"

Rory: "No."

Lorelai: "I'm sorry, I must have picked up the pod Rory from Yale today."

Luke: "So everything is fine."

Lorelai: "Apparently."

Luke walks away, Lorelai follows.

Lorelai: "That reminds me, I kinda told Logan he could sleep at yours tomorrow when he visits."

Luke: "Logan? Isn't that the guy I tried to?-"

Lorelai: "Yeah."

Luke stands behind the counter, picking up a cloth wiping it down.

Luke: "No way."

Lorelai: "Why not?"

Luke: "Because – because, I don't need to have a reason."

Lorelai: "You're absolutely right. He can just stay with us, I mean there's no room. So I'll just have to let him sleep in Rory's room and because of all her Yale stuff on the floor…they'll just have to squeeze onto her bed."

Luke looks at Lorelai.

Luke: "He can stay here."

Lorelai: "No your right, it would be weird with Jess and Logan here. I'm sure we'll manage."

Luke: "He's staying here, that's the end of it."

Lorelai smiles.

Luke: "What?"

Lorelai: "Nothing…its just so easy to wind you up."

Luke: "Three coffees?"

Lorelai: "You know me so well."

Luke nods, making the coffees. Lorelai looks at Jess, Jess looks at Lorelai.

Lorelai: "Jess."

Jess: "Lorelai."

Jess moves past Luke.

Luke: "where you going?"

Jess: "Out."

Jess walks out of the diner. Rory watches him leave.

Rory: "I'll be right back."

Rory gets up from the table and walks out of the diner, following Jess. She catches up to him and stands in front of him. They look at one another for a minute.

Jess: "Is there something you wanted?"

Rory: "No…yes. Why are you here?"

Jess: "Because you stood in front of me, blocking my path."

Rory: "No, why are you in Stars Hollow?"

Jess shrugs.

Rory: "Okay. Fine."

Rory turns and walks away back to the diner. Jess watches her leave and then walks away. Rory walks into the diner and sits down at the table with Lorelai and Paris.

Lorelai: "Everything okay?"

Rory: "Strangely, yeah."

Paris starts talking about all of the possible health and safety requirements that are missing from the diner. Rory and Lorelai look on in amusement.


	7. Stars Hollow Parade Welcomes You

**Gilmore House:**

Lorelai is in the living room gathering the bed linen from the couch, she is dancing to Tina Turner's "Proud Mary" which is coming from the stereo.

Lorelai: "Rolling…rolling."

Lorelai imitates this with the motion of rolling the bed linen. Her head starts to move from side to side, along with her buttocks.

Paris and Rory stand in the hall with smirks on their faces. As Lorelai turns around still dancing like an extra from Grease, she sees the two of them just staring at her.

Lorelai: "This isn't what it looks like?"

Rory says trying to bite her lip, to stop her from smirking.

Lorelai: "No, no. I was just trying to do a little sprucing…and the stereo just started playing music and before I knew it, I was dancing and singing along like I was stuck in Fame…dancing like an idiot, trying to sing, except unlike the 80's comical flick, I'm lucky enough not to be stuck in the big hair and excessive make up era."

Rory: "Since when do you spruce?"

Lorelai: "I spruce."

Rory: "Ha! The closest thing you've ever done to cleaning was to pick up dirty laundry from your floor and put it in with my dirty laundry. That's hardly sprucing…wait, are the Grandparents visiting? That's usually when you spruce, you go crazy with polishing, hovering…having potpourri in the middle of the table."

Lorelai: "Ladies and Gentlemen, behold the Queen of Embellishment, my daughter Rory Gilmore."

Paris: "I hate potpourri. My so called mother has it located in every room of the house. She believes it creates a special aurora…she thinks the smell calms her nerves, when really it's the mixing of anti-depressants and alcohol at seven in the morning which does that. The smell is actually nauseating and well the presentation is pointless, why not just pick a bunch of dead flowers and throw it in a bowl?"

Lorelai looks at Rory and raises an eyebrow.

Rory: "She's like you: Cranky in the morning before a good cup of coffee."

Lorelai: "There's coffee in the pot."

Rory: "We're not going to Luke's?"

Lorelai: "Uh, no. I thought for a change, that I'd make coffee and I have to say, it ain't all that bad…sure it took me a couple of attempts to get it not to taste like tar, but finally I think I got it."

Paris: "I am not cranky before coffee. I am never cranky."

Lorelai and Rory exchange a same look of amusement. Paris looks at them.

Rory: "Paris, grab your jacket. We'll go to Luke's for coffee."

Lorelai: "But I have coffee here…and it doesn't taste that much like tar."

Paris and Rory each grab a jacket. Paris opens the door, Rory turns and looks at Lorelai.

Rory: "Are you coming?"

Lorelai: "But, I have coffee here."

Rory: "We always have coffee at Luke's. Why the sudden change?"

Lorelai: "No reason, I just thought as we have a guest…then we should, treat her to breakfast and coffee."

Rory: "We have no food."

Lorelai: "We have pop tarts."

Rory: "What's? Oh- Oh, I get it."

Lorelai: "Get what? There's nothing to get…Okay, you caught me out. I just – I didn't think you'd wanna go to Luke's and have coffee when most likely his hoodlum of a nephew would be there."

Rory: "I don't have a problem with Jess."

Lorelai: "Rory.."

Rory: "I really just wanna leave it all in the past."

Lorelai: "That's gonna be a little hard to do since your past is going to be meeting your present when he arrives."

Rory: "Mom, please…"

Lorelai: "I'm sorry hun, I keep expecting you to freak out over this whole situation, but the only one doing the freaking is me. I just find it a weird how this doesn't seem to be affecting you. In the past you'd be brain-storming."

Rory: "Thought shower."

Lorelai: "Excuse me?"

Rory: "Brain storming is now considered an offensive term to those with mental problems, so instead of saying brain storming an idea, you say I'm having a thought shower."

Lorelai: "That's stupid."

Rory: "I know."

Lorelai: "I just want you to be okay."

Rory: "I am okay. I can't explain why I am okay, I just am."

Lorelai: "Okay…well good, then I suppose we should get coffee."

Rory: "From Luke's."

Lorelai: "Hell yes. I've drank three cups of tar. What was I thinking?"

Lorelai grabs her jacket and heads out the door with Rory. As Lorelai, Rory and Paris start walking a silver Porsche boxter stops outside the Gilmore house.

Lorelai: "Oo, I want one."

The three of them walk towards the car. Babette from across the street peers out of the window. Logan gets out of the car.

Logan: "Morning ladies."

Rory: "Morning."

Rory walks up to Logan and kisses him. Lorelai looks away from the two of them to the car. Paris stares at the house across the street.

Paris: "Someone is watching us."

Lorelai: "What?"

Paris: "That window across the street, the curtains have moved four times since we stepped outside of the house."

The door across the street opens and Babette walks out of the house and over to them.

Lorelai: "Morning Babette."

Babette: "Morning Lorelai…I saw a flashy car pull up, so thought I'd come and see if you'd won the lottery."

Lorelai: "Ah come on Babette, you know if I won the lottery, I wouldn't be able to keep it quiet."

Babette: "True. So who's the Blondie?"

Rory turns and looks at Babette.

Rory: "Morning Babette."

Babette: "Rory…I heard you were home from college, made the second page of the Stars Hollow Gazette."

Paris: "Only second page? I thought Rory coming home from college was front page material…something must have happened. Did a pig start talking and call it self Babe?"

Babette walks closer to Lorelai and tries to whisper, but says quiet loudly.

Babette: "Is she nuts?"

Paris raises an eyebrow.

Lorelai: "No, she's just extremely uh…witty. Babette you remember Paris."

Babette nods and then looks at Logan.

Rory: "Oh, I'm sorry. Babette this is Logan…Logan this is Babette."

Logan: "Nice to meet you."

As Logan smiles, Babette nudges Lorelai.

Babette: "She's got a keeper there."

Lorelai: "Oh. Uh, em. I don't – uh."

Babette: "I gotta go wake Morey up. If he's not up before 9.37am he gets a little crabby. Bye. It was nice meeting you Logan…"

Babette walks across the street and back into her house. Lorelai walks closer to Rory, Logan and Paris.

Lorelai: "We had better get to Luke's before news spreads."

Logan: "What news?"

Rory: "You."

Logan: "Me?"

Lorelai: "Yeah, within 5 minutes the whole town will know that a cute blonde boy will have arrived at the Gilmore residence. You'll be the talk of the town. Be scared. Keep your wits about you. Here's the plan. I'll go to Luke's…and if in 20 minutes the three of you arrive, hopefully by then I'll have answered their questions and Luke will have scared them off.."

Logan: "I'm confused."

Paris: "You're not the only one."

Rory: "I'll explain."

Lorelai: "Okay, so Luke's in 20."

Rory: "Right."

Lorelai walks away from Logan, Rory and Paris with a mischievous smirk on her face. As Rory, Logan and Paris walk back towards the house Paris's phone goes.

Paris: "It's Doyle."

Paris walks away from Logan and Rory and round the side of the house. Rory opens the door and walks into the house, Logan follows.

Rory: "Welcome to the unusually tidy Gilmore house."

Logan walks in and follows Rory, she shows him around the living room…the kitchen and the points out her bedroom. Logan walks over to her bedroom and looks in. The room is fairly neat, with a couple of books on the floor.

Logan: "Very academic room, Ace."

Rory: "Yeah, well my whole childhood dream was to go to Harvard…so I was focused and then when it came down to choosing Yale and Harvard, Yale had the better pro list."

Logan: "What?"

Rory: "Pro and Con list…I was a nerd."

Logan: "Nah, It's cute."

Logan walks closer to Rory, holding her hands and intertwining their fingers together.

Logan: "Did I say a proper good morning?"

Rory: "Not a proper one, no."

Logan: "Okay then, morning Ace."

Logan leans in and kisses Rory a little more passionately than he did outside. After 20 seconds or so, Rory pulls back.

Rory: "I'm sorry."

Logan: "For what?"

Rory: "You'll see."

Logan raises an eyebrow.

Rory: "Let's just say you won't forget your visit to Stars Hollow."

Logan: "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Rory smirks.

Logan: "What? I thought you were joking around when you said I'd be big news here…you were joking around…you weren't joking around. Man…any advice?"

Rory: "Yeah, stay away from Taylor…he'll talk your ear off and Miss Patty, she'll if given the chance, nibble it off."

Logan: "Noted."

Rory: "You'll be fine…."

Logan: "I thought was gonna be, now I'm not so sure."

Rory: "Well the bonus is that your staying at Luke's and… Taylor's afraid of Luke…well not afraid, but he'll back away. Actually everyone will, so just stick near Luke."

Logan: "The guy who tried to kill me at your grandparent's renewal of their vows."

Rory: "Yeah. Oh, um. Luke's, err, nephew arrived in town a couple of days ago so he'll be there too."

Logan: "Anything else?"

Rory: "No, I think that's it…"

Logan: "Piece of cake."

Rory strokes the side of his face.

Rory: "Aw, so naïve."

She smirks at Logan; Logan bows his head and sighs.

**: Luke's Diner :**

Lorelai walks into the diner, seeing Taylor and Miss Patty among other people surrounding the counter. Lorelai sits down at a table and smirks.

Miss Patty: "So is it true Luke?"

Taylor: "You're withholding information that is very important to the town. I should have known…"

Luke: "Withholding information that is important to the town? How is Rory's personal life important information to the town? Her personal life is her private life, you understand that concept Taylor…everybody."

Miss Patty: "Ooh Luke, all we wanna know who the cute blonde boy is."

Lorelai gets up and walks over to the counter.

Lorelai: "He is cute, isn't he?"

Everyone turns around and sees Lorelai.

Miss Patty: "Lorelai, how good to see you. How are you this morning? How is Rory?"

Lorelai: "Oh we're fine thanks for asking Patty."

Miss Patty: "No problem dear…"

Taylor: "so are the rumors true?"

Lorelai: "What rumors?"

Miss Patty: "That Rory has a male friend."

Lorelai: "She has several, I think."

Taylor: "Lorelai, don't be so vague."

Lorelai: "You asked me if Rory has a male friend…Listen up Taylor, and everyone else. I do not disclose my daughters personal life to the public unless there is a decent exchange. Now for $20 bucks I'm a kiss and tell story."

Taylor starts digging through his pants in search of money. Lorelai looks at Luke who raises his hands shrugging, she looks back at Taylor.

Lorelai: "That was a joke Taylor."

Luke: "Okay that's it."

Luke walks around from behind the counter to the front. Taylor sees Luke walking towards him and speedily walks out of the door. Most of the people follow him.

Lorelai: "Patty."

Miss Patty: "Yes dear"

Lorelai: "His name is Logan. He is Rory's boyfriend. He drives a beautiful silver Porsche boxter. He's staying at Luke's."

Miss Patty: "I'll spread the word, stay away from the cutie or Luke will go pitch forking at the town folk."

Lorelai: "Thanks Patty."

Miss Patty walks out of the diner and Luke walks back in. The diner is now practically empty, apart from the people who were actually in there to eat. Luke walks over to Lorelai and kisses her once.

Lorelai: "Morning."

Luke: "What a morning it has been. It's been a fricken circus in here, questions constantly being thrown at me. Who's the blonde boy at Lorelai's? He is Rory's boyfriend? Is it true he drive a Porsche? Does he wear green underwear?"

Lorelai: "Green underwear? Ah, Kirk?"

Luke: "Bingo. So when did he arrive?"

Lorelai: "About 5-10 minutes ago."

Luke: "News does travel fast. So where are they?"

Lorelai: "Oh they'll be along in soon, I said I would go…do the meet and greets, take questions etc."

Luke: "Wise thinking."

Lorelai looks around. Luke looks at her.

Luke: "Looking for something in particular?"

Lorelai: "No, nothing in particular."

Luke: "Oh okay."

Luke walks behind the counter and pours a cup of coffee. Lorelai looks at him.

Lorelai: "Okay, so there is something in particular. Where's the nephew?"

Luke: "He was out earlier, he could be in now? I'm not sure, he kinda walks in and out without me seeing."

Lorelai: "Oh. So, find out why the sudden return?"

Luke: "Nope and I don't wanna know."

Lorelai: "You don't wanna know?"

Luke: "I asked if he was back because he was in trouble with the law, he said no. I asked if he was back because he needed some money, he said no. I asked if he was back because he needed my help, he said no. I asked if he was back just to irritate me, he said yes. So we left it at that."

Lorelai: "Wow."

Luke: "That's about as much conversation we had."

Lorelai: "You sure you've got room for Logan? I mean I can make room for him at home."

Luke: "He's staying here and that's the end of it."

At that moment the door opens, Rory, Paris and Logan walk into the diner. They walk over to the counter.

Rory: "And this is Luke's Diner, best coffee in Connecticut!"

Paris: "When she told me thought, I thought she was exaggerating but it is actually pretty good."

Lorelai: "So you guys got here alright? No press conference?"

Rory: "No. We walked past Taylor and he didn't say anything. No questions. We walked past Miss Patty and nothing…although when we walked past Kirk he randomly asked Logan if he was wearing green underwear."

Lorelai: "Oh man."

Rory: "No problem though…"

Lorelai: "Really?"

Rory: "Yeah, Logan just said yes and then Kirk went quiet."

Lorelai: "Excellent form"

Logan: "Thank you."

Rory: "Logan then asked Kirk if he wanted to swap underwear and skip around town holding hands."

Lorelai laughs.

Logan: "Yeah, he went a little red and then ran away."

Lorelai: "That's brilliant. I can't believe you managed to scare away Kirk, you must teach us. So, Uh Luke, you remember Logan, right?"

Luke: "Vividly."

Lorelai mouths 'Be Nice' to Luke. Rory, Logan and Paris take a seat at the counter.

Rory: "Three coffees to go, please Luke."

Lorelai: "So …any idea what your plans are today?"

Rory: "Basically gonna show them around the summer parade. Taylor put Lane's band in the actual line up, so they are playing this afternoon and then the bbq and firework display tonight."

Lorelai: "Eventful day."

Paris: "I'm actually going to have a look around the summer parade and then find this Taylor character, ask to look at the schedule for this evening, see if there is anything that needs re-working."

Lorelai: "Well have fun."

Rory: "Okay, we better get going. Thanks for the coffees Luke."

Logan: "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Rory raises an eyebrow.

Logan: "Do I have any place to put my things?"

Rory: "Oh right. Your things. Uh."

Luke: "Upstairs."

Logan: "Thanks."

Rory takes Logan upstairs. She shows him the bed and he puts his things down.

Rory: "Listen, we don't have to do all these things if ya want. I mean I want you to meet my friend Lane but we can."

Logan: "Rory – it's cool. You said you would show me a day in your wacky little town, so I'm expecting the full bizarre experience."

Rory: "You got it."

**: Town Center : **

The summer parade is in full swing. Little stalls set up with merchandise, games etc. Lane's band is playing in the gazebo. Rory and Logan are watching. The band finishes set and take five. Lane walks over to Rory and Logan.

Rory: "Lane"

Lane: "Rory"

They hug. Lane pulls back and looks at Logan.

Rory: "Lane, this is Logan, Logan this is my best friend Lane."

Lane: "Hey."

Logan: "You guys were awesome. I was expecting something completely different, like teeny bopper garage band style music, I'm sure why though not after everything Rory has said about you. One of the songs reminded me of the New York dolls."

Lane: "Oh my god. You know who the New York dolls are! What other bands do you like?"

Logan: "Off the top of my head, Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, The Glands, Killers, Coldplay, Queens Of the Stoneage."

Lane: "That's right, you took Rory to the Killers concert in New York. That must have rocked."

Logan: "Yeah, it was awesome. I'm gonna get myself a drink, either of you two ladies want anything?"

Rory: "I'm fine."

Lane: "Me too."

Logan nods and walks away to the refreshment stand.

Lane: "Do I want anything? Ladies? Queens of the Stoneage? He's like a God. I mean he has manors, excellent taste in music. I approve."

Rory and Lane exchange smiles.

Rory: "He's doing his best to impress."

Lane: "Well, I am thoroughly impressed. Wow, I'm just stunned. I mean some of the things you said, I figured he'd be a Richie Rich style guy, but he actually seems down to earth…unlike."

Rory turns around and looks at Jess who is standing at a stall, looking through a cd collection.

Lane: "I heard he was back in town. How are you?"

Rory: "Honestly, I'm not sure. I keep telling my mom that I'm fine and that I'm over it, but she doesn't believe me but I am fine."

Logan walks back over to the girls, with a drink in his hand. Lane looks at Rory disbelieving.

Rory: "Oh they have cherry cola?"

Logan: "Yeah you want one?"

Rory nods.

Logan turns around about to make his way back over but Rory stops him.

Rory: "That's probably not a wise idea. I saw Miss Patty eyeing you up over there. Think I had better get the soda, and leave you with company."

Logan: "Thanks for the save."

Rory turns and walks away to the refreshment stand. Lane looks back over at Jess and gives him an evil look. Logan looks over to where she is staring.

Logan: "Ex boyfriend?"

Lane: "Are you kidding? No, no way. Not mine. That's Jess…"

Logan: "Jess."

Lane: "Yeah, Jess the Jerk."

Rory walks back over to the twosome.

Rory: "What are you guys looking at?"

Logan: "Apparently Jess the Jerk."

Rory looks at Lane and shakes her head no. Lane widens her eyes.

Lane: "Oh, you know what. I have to get back, I mean how can the band play without the drummer. Okay, well Logan it was nice meeting you…Bye."

Lane rushes away from the two of them. Logan raises an eyebrow at Rory.

Rory: "So, uh we should go."

**: Later, Town Center. Firework Display :**

The whole town is gathered around the gazebo. The bbq is in full swing. Lorelai and Luke are sat at a bench watching Paris and Taylor argue from afar. Rory and Logan walk past the gazebo and over to where Luke and Lorelai are sat.

Lorelai: "Hey kids, how was your day?"

Rory: "Good."

Logan: "Yeah, not exactly bizarre as Ace had told me to expect."

Lorelai raises an eyebrow when he says Ace.

Rory: "How has your day been?"

Lorelai: "The same, working at the Inn…pretty normal. Although Luke and I have been having fun watching Paris and Taylor argue for the past 20 minutes."

Rory and Logan look over to Taylor and Paris. Paris points at him and walks towards the microphone, Taylor protests and they start arguing again.

Luke: "This I have to say, has been the best part of my day. I thought I was the only one who could irritate Taylor, clearly I was mistaken."

Taylor finally walks up onto the stage and grabs the microphone.

Taylor: "Good evening Ladies and Gentleman. I would like to welcome you to the 7th annual summer parade, sponsored in part by Doosey's Market which tomorrow, is half a two for one sale on many items so don't forget to stop in for your market needs."

Lorelai: "Hey Taylor, does that include pop tarts?"

Taylor: "Lorelai this is hardly…"

Lorelai: "Hey, a consumer asking a simple question. I have market needs, I have pop tart needs."

Taylor: "The firework display will start momentarily."

Lorelai: "Wait; is there a pop tart firework display?"

Taylor: "Lorelai you're not amusing."

Lorelai: "I'm just a pop tart nut."

Taylor: "Must we do this every year?"

Lorelai: "Only every year you self promote your own business and not those that also sponsored this event."

Taylor: "Fine, this summer parade is sponsored in part by The Dragonfly Inn, are you happy."

Lorelai: "Happy like a pop tart!"

As the crowd laughs, the firework starts to go off. Everyone stands on their feet watching. Logan and Rory stand and take a couple steps back away from the bench. Logan stands behind Rory, wrapping his arms around her waist, looking up at the sky, Rory smiles. Rory looks up at the sky and then across to the diner, seeing Jess standing next to the door, looking at her. Rory looks back up to the sky as Jess walks into the diner.


	8. He's Prince Charming

**Luke's Diner**

The diner is closed, yet five people still remain inside. The chairs are stacked up on the tables which aren't in use. Rory, Paris and Logan are sat around one table. Lorelai sat at the counter with Luke standing at the other side of the counter.

Paris: "I can't believe Doyle hasn't phoned me."

Rory: "He phoned you like 5 hours ago."

Paris: "That was 5 hours ago. No, I know why he hasn't phoned me. He's found some stupid blonde French Hussy that can probably only congregate three or four words of English out of her big Julia Roberts mouth and Doyle, the gentleman he is will be intoxicated by her exotic French ness, because hey…she's walking around like a Hussy, dressed in provocative clothing, boobs coming out of her top and no doubt a short skirt, leaving nothing to the imagination. She probably has that French pout; the French pout that no man can resist and well let's face it, men can hardly turn down sex on legs. What a slut."

Logan laughs.

Paris: "Oh you think my situation is funny? You think my boyfriend cheating on me with a French hussy is funny?"

Rory: "Paris, it's like… 4am there and this is Doyle we are talking about. He probably fell asleep watching CNN after your phone call."

Paris: "You think so?"

Rory: "Yeah."

Logan: "Or he could be out on the town. I mean he's in Paris, right? The city that never sleeps! I mean the last time I was there; Colin, Finn and I were about staggering out of a club each with a bottle of tequila in our hands but your right about the women there. The provocative clothing, the pouting lips, they're intoxicating…irresistible after a drink or two!"

Paris stands up.

Rory: "Where are you going?"

Paris: "I'm going to phone Doyle."

Rory: "Paris, it's 4 in there morning there."

Paris looks at her with a face of thunder.

Rory: "But go ahead."

Paris walks out of the diner.

Rory turns and looks at Logan.

Logan: "What?"

Rory: "That wasn't funny. Paris is insecure enough as it is, she doesn't need you filling her mind with those kinds of thoughts."

Logan: "What kind of thoughts?"

Rory: "Suggestive thoughts…you know the bottle of tequila, the city that never sleeps…the intoxicating women, which by the way we'll talk about later."

Logan: "It's easy to aggravate her."

Rory: "I know which is why I think sometimes you should resist those urges."

Logan: "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself but think of it like this: she's now outside talking to him on her cell, having woken him up from probably a bug's bunny dream he was having. She'll be comforted knowing he's not out on the town like a normal guy in his prime, but rather tucked up in bed like a 12 year old. Therefore she won't be going on about it for the next couple of hours, keeping you up with talk about our editor and chief."

Rory: "I didn't think of it like that, although you could have gone about it a different way…"

Logan: "I could have done, but it's more fun this way!"

Logan smirks, Rory his him on the arm. Lorelai gets up from the seat at the counter and walks over to the two of them.

Lorelai: "Okay well, I've had enough excitement for one day, so I'm not heading off home. Are you coming Rory?"

Rory turns and looks at her mother.

Rory: "Uh yeah."

Lorelai: "Okay, I'll be outside. Take your time."

Lorelai turns and walks out of the diner. Rory stands up, picking up her jacket. Logan the gentleman, stands up and helps her put on her jacket.

Rory: "So, uh, are you going to be okay?"

Logan: "Should be unless your mom's boyfriend decides to go Freddy Kruger on me when I'm sleeping."

Rory: "Luke's not a bad guy."

Logan: "I know, I was joking Ace."

Rory: "I knew that."

Rory smiles.

Rory: "Okay, well if you need anything…I'm phone call away."

Logan: "Thanks mom."

Rory: "Hey! I'm just nervous."

Logan: "About what? You said Luke wasn't a bad guy, so everything should be okay. We'll probably stay up, paint each others toe nails, give each other facials, have a pillow fight, you know all the things guys do to bond."

Rory: "I can picture it now."

Logan: "I was joking."

Rory: "I know – but I can still picture it, oh and there is you in a pink betty boop pjs…"

Logan: "Stop"

Rory: "Luke's in yellow…"

Logan: "Seriously stop!"

Logan smirks, kissing Rory on the forehead.

Logan: "Sweet dreams Ace."

Rory: "Bye."

Rory walks to the door and opens it, Luke re-appears in the diner.

Rory: "Bye Freddy!"

Luke looks at Rory raising an eyebrow. Logan looks at Rory and smirks.

Luke: "What?"

Rory: "Nothing, night!"

Rory turns and walks out of the diner. Logan watches her leave, joining Paris and Lorelai outside. Logan turns around and looks at Luke. They share the same facial expression, as in 'okay, what now?'

Luke: "Uh. Bathroom is on the right upstairs."

Logan: "Thanks."

Luke: "I'm gonna close up…"

Logan nods walking out of the dining area and to the stairs. Luke watches him leave, pulling out a TV from underneath the counter. He pulls up a chair and turns the portable television on. Logan walks into the bedroom area. Jess is on his bed reading.

Jess: "Don't you know"

Jess looks up and sees Logan.

Jess: "Thought you were Luke."

Logan: "Okay. I'm Logan"

Logan walks over to his bed and sits down. Jess looks at him and closes his book.

Jess: "Right, Rory's new boyfriend?"

Logan: "Yeah."

Jess: "My condolences."

Logan: "Excuse me?"

Jess: "It's hard to date in this town, everyone constantly butting their noses in like you're the next celebrity couple. That your car outside?"

Logan: "Yeah."

Jess: "Sweet ride."

Logan: "Thanks. So you're not from around here?"

Jess: "From the land of the crazies? No, I'm from New York."

Logan: "Just passing through?"

Jess: "Something like that. You?"

Logan: "Same."

Luke walks into the room; he looks from Jess to Logan.

Luke: "Everything okay?"

Jess: "Just fine."

Luke: "Right."

Jess: "Why wouldn't it be?"

Jess raises an eyebrow and smirks at Luke. Luke doesn't look amused. Logan raises his eyebrows, confused. He grabs his things and walks into the bathroom. Luke walks over to Jess.

Luke: "What the hell you playing at?"

Jess: "I don't know what you mean."

Luke: "Don't play dumb, Jess."

Jess: "I'm just trying to civil, having a conversation. Putting words together see, now that's called a conversation. I know that your ape man persona probably doesn't quite understand the concept, but in time you'll evolve."

Luke: "I'm warning you Jess. Rory's happy, just let her be."

Jess: "Contrary to popular belief, everything I do does not revolve around Rory. Me coming here has nothing to do with her!"

Luke: "Really?"

Jess stands up and grabs his jacket.

Luke: "Where you going?"

Jess: "Out."

Jess walks out of the door and shuts it. Luke rolls his eyes.

**Gilmore House**

The three women, Lorelai, Rory and Paris walk into the house.

Paris: "So then he said, Paris it's 4:17am…you woke me up. I'm in bed alone, well not really alone because he always has his Spiderman doll with him which is his marvel superhero idol which I have to admit after having watched the oh so brilliant Tobey Maguire who should have at least received an Oscar by now for one of his dramatic roles in The Cider House Rules or SeaBiscuit… in Spiderman, I noticed a resemblance."

Lorelai: "Right, both are extremely short, with dark hair. I see where ya heading with this."

Paris: "Not just that, the features on their face and now I have this recurring dream where Doyle walks around in a Spiderman costume."

Rory: "Way too much information. Paris, remember when I said some of the things you say about Doyle really weird me out, this would be one of them."

Paris: "I know, Paris stop talking."

Rory nods. Lorelai walks into the living room, pulling out the bed linen.

Lorelai: "Well kiddies, as exhilarating as this conversation has been…exhilarating probably the wrong word to use, scary, terrifying even I have an early morning so I'm gonna go to bed, well the couch to sleep and hopefully not dream about the short man in a spider costume. Goodnight Paris, Rory…if you need mommy at any stage for the bad nightmare, where Doyle appears in a Spiderman outfit, just scream."

Rory: "Will do…Night."

The three women separate. Paris heads upstairs to Lorelai's bedroom, Lorelai's walks over to the couch and Rory heads into her bedroom. About 10 minutes later, when Lorelai is tucked up in the couch about to fall asleep, Rory walks back into the living room.

Rory: "Mom."

Rory taps Lorelai.

Rory: "Mom."

Lorelai opens her eyes and looks around.

Lorelai: "Seen the Spiderman already?"

Rory: "No it's not that."

Lorelai sits up on the couch and motions for Rory to sit beside her. Rory sits down and gets under the covers.

Lorelai: "Okay spill the beans, Jack."

Rory: "Jack?"

Lorelai: "Jack and the beanstalk? He threw the beans out of the window, just …never mind."

Rory: "You were right."

Lorelai: "About so many things, I know. I am the queen of being right although have to say drawing a blank at what I could be right about this time."

Rory: "About what you said earlier. I'm freaking out."

Lorelai: "No, no you don't seem to be."

Rory: "But I am, all day I've been wondering whether or not to tell Logan about Jess? I mean we're not exactly in a stable enough relationship as it is, and here I am sending him off to spend the night at Luke's with my ex boyfriend."

Lorelai: "Yeah, but he doesn't know that."

Rory: "I know but Jess knows that Logan is my boyfriend, so what if he says something to him?"

Lorelai: "Hun, don't worry so much. As much as I hate to say this, Jess isn't all that bad. He's a smart boy, he won't say anything."

Rory: "How do you know?"

Lorelai: "Because last year he told you he loved you…and I'm pretty sure that he still cares about you and doesn't wanna hurt you."

Rory: "Right…okay, not so much freaking out now."

Lorelai: "Hey don't bite my head off for asking, but do you still…"

Rory: "Do I still?"

Rory looks at her mother and then it clicks.

Rory: "No, no. I'm not in love with Jess, actually…the more time I spend with Logan, the more I forget about Dean and Jess…it's like."

Lorelai: "You're falling for Logan."

Rory nods. Lorelai sighs.

Lorelai: "Well, at least my opinion of him has changed. So far he's not exactly what I would have pictured…the Richie Rich boy of the west. No Mariah Carey, Jennifer Lopez diva like demands, no evidence of a silver spoon feeding, more like the anti Richie Rich. Playing practical jokes to act out… see I kinda did that…although my practical joke was a little less joke like and more, Hey Mom, guess what? I'm pregnant."

Lorelai leans in and hugs Rory.

Rory: "Okay, I'm going to bed."

Lorelai: "Night Hun."

Rory leans over and kisses her mom's forehead. Rory walks out of the living room and into her bedroom shutting the door. Lorelai watches her go and then slumps back down into the couch.

Lorelai: "I can't believe I just defended Jess – the world must be coming to an end."

Lorelai closes her eyes to go to sleep. In Lorelai's bedroom, Paris is asleep tossing and turning her bed mouthing 'Go Spidey' once in a while. Rory is sitting on her bed, the lamp on the bedside table is on as she reads. She hears a tap on her window, turning round she sees Jess standing beside her window. Putting her book down, she gets out of bed in her pjs and walks over to the window opening it.

Rory: "What are you doing here Jess?"

Jess: "Can we talk?"

Rory looks away.

Jess: "Please."

Rory: "Okay, I'll be right out."

Rory grabs her jacket from the bottom of the bed, putting it on over her pjs. She climbs out of the window. Jess takes a step back. Rory folds her arms, they look at one another.

Rory: "What do you want Jess?"

Jess: "I'm not exactly sure."

Rory: "You're not exactly sure? So you knocked on my window, asked if we could talk…but you're not sure what about or why?"

Jess: "It's hard to explain."

Rory: "Then don't"

Rory turns around and walks back to her window.

Jess: "Wait."

Rory turns around and faces him.

Jess: "I haven't thought about you all that much this year, or at least I've tried not to but when I saw you in New York this past week, I don't know, it was like I wanted to talk to you but I couldn't and not just because we were surrounded by people but because I didn't know what to say. I mean I couldn't exactly call you up and say Hey Rory, how are you? It's not that simple, it's never been that simple between you and me."

Rory: "You wanted to know how I was doing?"

Jess: "Pretty much."

Rory: "I'm doing good…"

Jess: "That's good."

Rory: "See it was that simple."

Jess: "Guess so."

They share a smile.

Rory: "How long are you staying in town?"

Jess: "Probably gonna head out tomorrow. I actually came to town on business. I'm working at a garage in New York and I needed an import for a car I'm working on, strangely enough I called everywhere and it seemed Gypsy had the part."

Rory: "Small world huh."

Jess: "Seems so."

Rory: "Well I should"

Jess: "Yeah, me too."

Jess turns around to walk away. Rory looks at him.

Rory: "Jess."

Jess turns back around and looks at Rory.

Jess: "Yeah?"

Rory: "Just because we're not together doesn't mean we can't talk, I mean we were always good at talking."

Jess: "That we were."

Rory: "So, next time your in Stars Hollow or next time we randomly bump into each other in New York or anywhere else for that matter, we can say hey, right?"

Jess nods.

Jess: "Bye Rory."

Rory: "Bye Jess."

Rory turns around and climbs back into her window, Jess watches her and smile turning around and walks away. Rory shuts her curtains and sits back down on her bed.

Rory: "As one door closes, another one opens."

She says to herself. Lifting her book, she puts it on her bed stand and turns the light off.

**Luke's Diner **

The diner is packed, more so than usual. Logan is sat at a table joined by Miss Patty and Babettte. Taylor is watching from a seat at the counter. Luke is serving coffee and breakfast to people. Lorelai and Rory walk into the diner.

Lorelai: "Whoa Nelly this place is buzzing."

Rory: "Certainly is."

Lorelai: "Aw and I know why."

Lorelai and Rory walk over to the counter.

Miss Patty: "Lorelai. Rory, what a gentleman you have here."

Babette: "Yeah, junior here invited us to breakfast."

Logan: "It was nothing. A fair trade: breakfast in exchange for some Rory anecdotes and pictures."

Rory's smile fades; she walks over to the three of them and looks at the photo album.

Rory: "Oh my god."

Miss Patty: "You were so cute."

Rory: "Okay enough fun for you."

Logan: "What I think you look cute dressed up as Pinocchio."

Miss Patty and Babette laugh. Lorelai sits down on a stool and smirks, with a cup of coffee in her hand.

Lorelai: "Ooh Miss Patty, have you shown him the picture when she was six, or seven dressed up in nothing but her pink tu tu."

Logan: "Pink tutu, huh?"

Logan smirks.

Rory: "Okay, enough of the embarrassing Rory stories and pictures. Logan and I are going up to Hertford, I promised Grandma and Grandpa a visit…unless you wanna come Mom?"

Lorelai: "Me, no I can't. Unfortunately I'm working, otherwise I would love to have a day of torture but sadly I will be running the Inn…stop by later for dinner if you like. Logan you should meet Sookie, possibly the best chef in the West…"

Logan: "Will do…"

Logan stands up.

Miss Patty: "Thank you for breakfast, Logan."

Logan: "Miss Patty it was my pleasure. It's been a delight meeting both of you enchanting ladies. Hopefully before I leave, we can share more anecdotes."

Rory: "Or not… Bye!"

Rory drags him out of the diner by the arm. Most of the diner watches them leave.

Miss Patty: "Well Lorelai, I most definitely approve. What a charismatic young man."

Babette: "He gets my vote."

Luke: "He doesn't snore."

Lorelai: "Uh, good to know."

Lorelai raises an eyebrow. Outside, Rory and Logan are standing round the corner from the diner next to Logan's car.

Rory: "You're such the charmer. I wouldn't be surprised if you make the top 5 good looking men that have visited Star Hollow within the past decade…no doubt you'll be on Miss Patty's top 3."

Logan: "Really? Only top three, guess I have to charm a little more to get the number one spot."

Rory smiles at him. Logan takes a step closer and puts his arms around her.

Logan: "To Emily and Richard's?"

Rory: "If you can manage it!"

Logan: "Please, this has been a piece of cake compared to my family vacations. I would happily swap your entire town for my mother and father, any day of the week."

Rory: "Just get in the car, Prince Charming."

Logan leans down and kisses Rory. Rory responds, quite passionately which is unlike her in a social place where no doubt everyone is watching. Logan then kisses her forehead, opening the door to his silver Porsche. She gets in and sits down. Rory smile widens as Logan shuts the door and gets in the other side.

**Note: - I would just like to thank everyone who reviews my fanfiction, I do appreciate the comments you make whether they be critisim or just the simple, "I like your story" I'd especially like to thank those who are consistant and review nearly every chapter, thank you so much! Hope your enjoying so far!**


	9. I Want To Breathe On My Own

**Logan's Car**

Logan is driving, with Rory in the passenger's seat. Rory looks out of the window, having barely said anything. Logan looks at her and then back to the road.

Logan: "You're quiet this morning."

Rory: "Late night."

Logan: "Is that so?" Logan says, raising an eyebrow.

Rory: "Intrigued?"

Logan: "By you Ace, always!"

Rory looks at him and smiles before looking back out the window.

Logan: "So-"

Rory: "So - what?"

Logan: "So come on, spill the beans, report the news, do the daily chat show gossip."

Rory: "Why do you wanna know so much?"

Logan: "Curious mind, journalistic instincts, nosey boyfriend pick a category."

Rory turns and looks at him.

Rory: "Oh you know the usual, went to a bar, picked up a local biker boy. He was quite the charmer and those muscles; jeez I think Arnold Schwarzenegger has competition, oh and I especially liked the tattoo on his arm of a heart with Mom written in the middle, that showed he was homely."

Logan: "Obviously someone's been watching too much night time TV."

Rory: "Are you sure you don't mind going to visit my grandparents?"

Logan: "Talk about changing the subject." He smirks. "I don't mind, might even earn myself a little cash while I'm there"

Rory: "Huh?"

Logan: "Well, Richard and my father play golf and its no secret that they both like to have a bet on the side. Last time I joined them, your grandfather hustled me out of $1000."

Rory: "My grandfather hustled you? How 1986 'Color of Money.'"

Logan: "Tom Cruise fan?"

Rory: "No, no! My mom used to make me watch it over and over again when I was eight, she was in love and I think still is in love with Paul Newman. I thought he was good looking in his day, like in Cat On A Hot Tin Roof, but now it would be necrophilia or something."

Logan laughs as he changes gear. Rory rests her hand on top of his before they turn into the Gilmore Residence and park.

Rory: "So you're going to try and hustle my grandfather, while my grandma and I do something and then we meet for lunch?"

Logan: "That's the plan, Ace. Unless you wanna skip this and go for a day trip, drive in the country, go to a country pub…tempted?"

Rory: "Very…"

Logan leans over and kisses Rory. She puts a hand on the side of his face and the other on his shoulder to keep herself balanced. They pull apart.

Logan: "I missed you last night. I was kinda hoping for a little mission impossible, breaking through the window and giving me a midnight visit."

Rory: "Climbing a tree or a ladder and then breaking and entering, you know I'm not that kinda girl." She says smiling. "Although I do think I would look good decked out in the clothes aspect. Charlie's Angel, no wait, Wonder woman that was my calling in another life."

Logan: "I would have liked to see that." He says smirking.

Leaning in again, kissing Rory. As the kisses becomes deeper and longer, Rory pulls back slightly. Logan licks his lips and looks at her with the cheekiest grin on his face. Rory looks to the house and sees Emily looking out of the window. Logan looks up and smiles, waving to Emily.

Rory: "You're such a suck up."

Logan: "Kiss ass is on my résumé."

**Gilmore Residence **

Rory and Logan walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell. The maid answers and lets them in.

Maid: "Good morning. Can I take your coats?"

Rory: "Uh, sure thanks."

Rory looks at the maid with an eyebrow raised, new maid. As Logan and Rory takes off their coats and gives them to the maid, Emily walks into the foyer, Richard is on the phone in his office.

Emily: "Rory, Logan how lovely to see you again."

Logan: "The pleasure is all mine Emily, thank you for extending the invitation to me."

Logan, holding a bottle of wine hands it to Emily. Emily takes the bottle and reads the label and a wide smile appears on her face.

Emily: "Oh, it's wonderful."

Logan: "I thought you might like it, my mother said you have excellent taste and thoroughly enjoyed your visit to our vineyard last year."

Richard walks into the foyer.

Emily: "Richard look, Logan brought us a 1955 bottle of Blanc Suzchen from his family's vineyard."

Richard: "How lovely. Emily has impeccable taste for wine, so if she approves it must excellent. Well Logan, I hope all is well with your family."

Logan: "Couldn't be better. My parents are actually vacationing on the yacht off the South of France and they send their regards of course."

Richard: "Good, that's good. So Logan I hope your ready for the challenge of a lifetime. I won't be so easy on you as I was last time."

Logan: "I've been practising, Richard."

Richard turns to Rory.

Richard: "Last time we played golf, Mitchum and Logan both thought they could challenge these old, pro golfer hands."

Rory: "I heard. Apparently you're quite the hustler grandpa."

Richard smiles, Rory turns to Emily.

Rory: "So Grandma, while Grandpa and Logan are off playing golf, what will we be doing?"

Emily: "Well I thought it would be a treat if we all golfed together."

Rory: "Huh?"

Rory looks at Emily, with her mouth slightly open.

Logan: "Sounds like an excellent idea."

Rory looks at Logan, shaking her head slightly.

Emily: "There are clothes in your bedroom Rory and Logan, I believe you're a member at the Golf Club."

Logan: "Yes ma'm, always keep a spare outfit there. Never hurts to be prepared.."

Richard: "Excellent. Well come on Emily, we should go to the club and make sure the Lunch seating has been reserved, I said we would have a drink with Dominic Maywood before setting off for the game."

Emily: "Richard you're always working. Fine, well Rory, Logan we shall see you at the club."

Richard walks to the door and opens it for Emily, who walks out arguing slightly about Richard always working. Richard smiles to Rory and Logan before walking out. Rory turns and looks at Logan, crossing her arms.

Logan: "That's not a good look."

Rory: "That sounds excellent Richard" She says imitating Logan.

Logan: "I do not sound like that."

Rory: "Well…maybe not, but you agreed to golf. You know I'm not the most athletic person, I consider running upstairs to be sufficient exercise."

Logan: "You've never played golf before?"

Rory: "No, Yes I have but that's not the point."

Logan: "Then what is the point."

Rory: "The point is, you're going to try and hustle my grandfather out of money…"

Logan jumps in before Rory has time to finish her sentence.

Logan: "You want in, Ace?"

Rory: "What, no!"

Logan: "It's just a little bit of fun and you know you want to. Richard and Emily will be working the same angle. How about 70/30?"

Rory looks at him firmly and then smiles.

Rory: "50/50 or no deal."

Logan: "Deal."

Rory: "I feel we should shake on it."

Logan extends his hand, which Rory takes. As they shake, he pulls her closer and kisses her. As they pull apart.

Logan: "That was to seal the deal."

Rory: "Signed sealed and delivered."

Logan: "Oh, I have something to give you later."

Rory: "Something to give me? Like what?"

Logan looks at her smirking.

Rory: "You're not going to even give me a little hint?"

Logan: "And ruin the fun, no way Ace."

Rory: "Fine, I don't want to know anyway."

Rory turns around and starts to walk up the stairs. Logan follows. Rory stops on the stairs, looking down at him.

Rory: "Oh – is this the gift?"

Logan: "What?"

Rory: "You know…"

Logan looks at her confused. Rory folds her arms.

Rory: "Is your gift a little rendezvous in my grandparent's house?"

Logan: "I was just going upstairs…"

Rory: "No…"

Logan smirks.

Logan: "Your mind is always in overdrive. I was just going to the bathroom."

Rory: "Oh."

Logan: "Suspicious mind, Ace."

Rory turns around and walks up the rest of the stairs to her bedroom. Logan turns on the landing and walks to the bathroom.

**Later**

Logan knocks on Rory's 'bedroom' door and walks in. He smirks, seeing Rory dressed in the same style of golfers clothes she wore the first time she went to the club.

Rory: "Don't laugh. I look hideous."

Logan: "No, you look cute."

Logan laughs. Rory nudges past him. Logan shrugs.

Logan: "What, you do!"

Rory walks down the stairs, Logan follows.

Rory: "I can't believe I'm going out looking like this, I look I'm wearing the rejects from Macy Gray's closet."

Logan laughs. Rory walks past him, nudging him.

Logan: "Wait, no, I'm sorry you look cute….you do."

Rory turns back and looks at him having just opened the front door. Logan walks up to the door looking into her eyes.

Logan: "I try…"

Rory raises an eyebrow. Logan, half singing/half talking

Logan: "To say goodbye and I choke…try to walk away and I stumble…"

Rory: "Keep it up bucko, and my foot just might make you stumble."

Logan: "I'm sorry, am I forgiven?"

Logan looks at her with puppy dog eyes. Rory smirks but tries not to.

Rory: "I would start sucking up, cause I'm your, partner in crime….your accomplice, your side kick. I'm the Robin to your Batman, the Hutch to your Starsky…"

Logan: "Wait….why am I Starsky? I have the blonde hair, the wit…"

Rory: "You're right, I should be Starsky because I am the brains…."

Logan: "Really, and what does that make me?"

Rory smiles.

Rory: "Come on Hutch….we'll be late."

**Golf Club**

Richard, Emily, Rory and Logan are stood at the first hole, with the two golf buggys behind them. Emily and Rory have already taken their first swing. Richard places his ball on the green, swings and hits the ball. It gets a good range. Richard, smiling walks past Logan and stands next to Emily. Rory looks at Logan.

Rory: "Go Tiger."

Logan smiles: "What?"

Rory: "Oh, I thought it was appropriate. Golf and Tiger, Tiger Woods…see the reference."

Logan: "I do love the way your mind works."

Logan walks up to the green and places his ball down. Swing and a hit and the ball goes straight on course, past Richard's, who watches shocked. Emily looks at Richard.

Emily: "I thought you said this was going to be easy."

Logan walks over to the three of them, Emily and Richard look at him in a little shock.

Logan: "Phil Mickleson is a family friend…"

Richard and Emily both smile at one another, impressed. As they walk over to their buggy, Rory and Logan start to walk to theirs.

Rory: "Phil Mickleson?"

Rory looks at him raising an eyebrow, obviously clueless as to who he is. Logan smirks.

Logan: "Golf pro…"

Rory still looks at him blankly.

Logan: "Same league as Tiger Woods….It would seem once again I regain my title of Master and Commander."

Rory: "What?"

Logan: "Well usually Ace, its you with the knowledge…the smarts, but today I'm on the ball."

Rory smirks, listening to the pun. They get into the buggy and drive down the green.

**Golf Club Restaurant.**

Richard, Emily, Rory and Logan are sat around a table beside the window, over looking the golfing green. The maître d', Oliver walks to the table.

Oliver: "Richard, Emily how wonderful to see you again. I see you have company."

Richard: "Yes, Oliver you of course know Logan Hutzenberger."

Oliver and Logan nod to one another.

Richard: "And this is my granddaughter, Rory. Rory this is Oliver Martinez."

Oliver: "It's a pleasure Miss Gilmore and may I say you look just like your mother."

Rory: "Oh thank you."

Rory says a little confused.

Oliver: "Well if you will excuse me, I must meet with Dominic Maywood Richard, Emily, Logan always a delight. Rory, it was a pleasure meeting you and please send my regards to Lorelai.."

Oliver walks away over to the bar. Rory leans in across the table slightly.

Rory: "How does the Maitre D' know mom?"

Emily: "They went to school together. I believe Oliver was a grade ahead of your mother."

Richard: "Oliver is quite the intellect. His parents died when he was 17 and once he was of age, he gathered his inheritance and invested it into a small golf club…which is now one of the most flourishing golf clubs in the country."

Rory: "Wow, that's impressive."

Richard: "It most certainly is."

Emily: "Logan, what are your plans this summer? Are you joining your parents in the South of France?"

Logan: "Eventually...a couple of friends and I are taking my grandfather's yacht to Hawaii."

Emily: "That sounds delightful, doesn't that sound delightful Richard."

Richard: "It most certainly does."

Emily: "Rory, what are your plans this summer?"

Rory: "Oh, I'll be sailing through literature. I'm working at the bookstore in Stars Hollow, that way I get to read all the literature I want and even get a discount for some books I need for Yale next year."

Richard looks up to Dominic Maywood and sighs. Emily looks over and sees Judy,Dominic's wife walk in.

Emily: "Oh, we had better go say hello now they've seen us."

Richard: "Excuse us."

Richard and Emily get up and walk over to the bar. Logan turns to Rory.

Logan: "Come with me."

Rory: "Where?"

Logan: "To Hawaii."

Rory who is drinking from her glass, coughs out of shock.

Rory: "What? I can't."

Logan: "Why not?"

Rory: "Because I…made plans."

Logan: "and I want them to include me."

Rory: "I-"

Logan: "Picture it Ace, you, me the blue pacific. Strawberry daiquiri's, Colin trying to throw Finn overboard…I want to spend the summer with you."

Rory looks at Logan and looks down to the table. Logan sighs.

Logan: "Ah well, it was worth a try."

Richard and Emily sit back down at the table. Emily looks at Logan and then Rory. N

Emily: "I'm sorry did we miss anything?"

Rory looks to Logan and then back to Emily, smiling.

Rory: "Logan just invited me to go sailing for the summer….and I said yes."

Logan looks at Rory and smiles. Richard and Emily smile looking at one another, their smiles practically beaming.

**Gilmore House**

Lorelai is sat in the living room. Rory walks into the house.

Lorelai: "How was lunch?"

Rory walks into the living room.

Rory: "It was good, no it was great. I won $1,000 from Grandma and Grandpa, they tried to hustle us….but you should have seen Logan, he was like Tiger Woods only with a decent hair cut."

Lorelai smiles.

Lorelai: "Anything else happen?"

Rory: "Ugh, we went to lunch oh and I met an Oliver Martinez, who sends his regards."

Lorelai: "Oliver Martinez?"

Lorelai raises an eyebrow and then smiles.

Lorelai: "Oli. Wow, I haven't thought about that boy since my sixth grade crush on him died out…."

Rory sits down on the couch. Lorelai looks at her.

Lorelai: "So when do you leave?"

Rory: "What?"

Lorelai: "My mother phoned my at work half an hour ago to gloat about the news. Apparently you and Logan have gotten quite serious and that your spending the summer on his yacht?"

Rory: "Mom."

Lorelai: "On his yacht? What happened to having a quiet summer?"

Rory: "He asked me to go is all and I said yes."

Lorelai: "Rory, don't you think you're jumping into this a little too fast, it's kinda reminiscent of J.LO wedding fast."

Rory: "We're not getting married."

Lorelai: "That's good to hear, because I'd have a lot more to say if you were."

Rory: "What's this all about? I thought you said you liked Logan."

Lorelai: "I don't know Logan."

Rory: "Okay, you don't know Logan….well you can get to know him."

Lorelai: "Hun, I just want you to think about what you're doing. This is a big deal, huge, gigantic."

Rory: "I get it; it's a big, huge, gigantic, gargantuan deal."

Lorelai: "Gargantuan, ooh I like that. Just don't go."

Rory looks at Lorelai, a little shocked.

Rory: "So now your telling me not to go?"

Lorelai: "I see what's going on Rory. You're trying to fit into his world, my parents world. Deep down, I know you don't want to fit into that world. There has been so much pressure on you from me, from them to do well…which is why I think you should take the summer just to kick back and relax."

Rory practically in tears

Rory: "Trying to fit into his world?"

Lorelai: "I didn't mean it like that."

Rory: "Just because you didn't belong there doesn't mean that I don't...I did belong there, for the past year I've experienced that world first hand for myself and I liked it. You look down on that world and you judge them, Grandpa, Grandma, Logan…you judge them so harshly and for the past few months you've been doing the same to me."

Lorelai: "Because for the past few months my daughter Rory disappeared and in her place came the Pod Rory who gets drunk, who has casual sex….you wanted to live in the world, well you have ….and it's come to the end of the line. You want to act like those spoilt selfish brats, then go ahead but you won't be doing it in this house."

Rory: "I didn't disappear, I just changed…"

Rory gets up and walks out of the living room and into her bedroom. Lorelai follows but Rory shuts the door. Lorelai stares at the door and sighs walking out of the house.

**Luke's Diner**

Lorelai is sat at the counter with a cup of coffee in her hands.

Lorelai: "I thought she was resenting me, for not giving her the life I could have. You know me, when I think someone is questioning my past decisions, I snap…I said a lot of things I regret Luke.."

Luke: "Okay first off, you've given her the best life you could have, and she knows that. She doesn't resent you, she's just taken the training wheels off and experiencing riding a bike for the first time by herself."

Lorelai: "You should be a shrink, I mean it. Your good at listening, you come up with funny analogies."

Luke: "All I'm saying is she needs a little independence. Like mother, like daughter."

Lorelai raises an eyebrow

Lorelai: "God I hope not, when I wanted my independence I got pregnant."

**Gilmore House**

Lorelai walks into the house, carrying a small bag. She walks over to Rory's room and knocks, opening the door.

Lorelai: "I come in peace and with…"

Lorelai looks in Rory's room which is empty. Most of her clothes are gone, Lorelai walks over to the bed and sits down and picks up the note.

'I'm sorry. This is something I need to do. I need to learn that when I fall, I need to pick myself up again. I don't want you to hate me. Love, Rory.'


	10. Sun, Sea and Booze

**Bedroom**

The sun shines through the large veranda, lighting up the room. Rory is asleep underneath the white silk sheets, on the queen sized bed. She opens her eyes and sits up in the bed, looking around the room. Moving the covers to one side, she gets up out of the bed…her long night shirt, straightening out and falls to her knees. She walks over to the veranda and opens the door, stepping outside. Taking in a deep breath, she smells the sea air and smiles looking down to the crystal blue sea.

Rory: "Wow."

Logan walks up behind her, already dressed. He smiles.

Logan: "Morning Ace."

Rory turns around and faces him, a huge grin on her face.

Rory: "Morning."

Logan: "Sleep well?"

Rory: "Like sleeping beauty."

Logan: "I'll take that as a yes. Anyways, you ready for brunch?"

Rory looks down to what she's wearing. Logan looks her up and down and then shrugs.

Rory: "I'm not dressed."

Logan: "So?... Come on."

Logan takes her by the hand and leads her off the veranda and through the bedroom. They walks out of the bedroom and down the hallway into the dining room area. The gang already. Colin, dressed is reading the newspaper. Rosemary and Juliet also dressed, cutting the fresh fruit into bits. Colin looks up.

Colin: "Gilmore, you shock me. I thought you'd be the first one up, at the crack of dawn. Of course I'm building on the stereotype of you young and studious people."

Rory and Logan both sit down at the table.

Rory: "Sorry to disappoint Colin, but I can procrastinate with the best of them."

Rosemary: "Colin cut her a little slack, Rory and Logan didn't get on the boat until late last night. Besides, it's summer and the only reason I got out of bed so early was because Juliet was snoring."

Juliet: "I do not snore, I breath heavy."

Colin: "Same thing."

Juliet: "No it isn't! It's completely different."

Colin: "Yeah, if different means the same."

Rosemary: "Alright children, let's play nice."

Rory smiles picking up a few strawberries from the bowl and putting them onto her plate. Logan butters a bread roll and puts half on Rory's plate. Colin, Juliet and Rosemary watch. Logan looks up.

Logan: "What?"

Colin: "Nothing, just wondering if you'll butter my bread roll too."

Logan smirks, throwing a bread roll at Colin. Finn walks into the dining room area, wearing a girl's night shirt, which is slightly short…just covering the top of his thighs. Everyone looks at him, Rory swallows her strawberry.

Finn: "Morning."

Finn sits down at the table, with everyone still staring at him. Finn looks around.

Finn: "What?"

Colin: "Nothing…just wondering where you keep your balls."

Logan: "Colin, come on!"

Finn: "Thank you Logan…"

Logan: "…you know he probably keeps them in his make up bag."

Logan smirks.

Rory: "Don't listen to them Finn, I think you look good…"

Finn looks at Rory and nods.

Finn: "Thank you Rory and for sticking up for me, your prize will be a rendezvous in my bedroom later."

Finn winks at Rory.

Rory: "Oh, I'm sorry…I'm not a gay."

Colin, Logan, Rosemary and Juliet laugh. Finn looks around them.

Rosemary: "Finn, why exactly are you wearing a girl's night shirt?"

Finn: "It's breezy!"

Everyone laughs. Rory picks up her buttered bread roll and eats it, looking around the table with a smile on her face.

**The Deck**

A swimming pool is situated in the center of the deck, with a large Jacuzzi just to the right. Logan is standing at the bar, making cocktails while Colin and Rosemary are sunbathing on the sun beds. Juliet and Rory are sat at one of the tables, playing cards…while Finn swims in the pool, with a giant sombrero on. Music is playing loudly in the background.

Logan walks over to Rosemary and Colin setting down two cocktails by them and then over to Juliet and Rory, setting the tray down on the table.

Juliet: "How are you doing it?"

Rory: "Luck?"

Juliet: "You've won every game so far, it's not fair. Logan, you have a card shark of a girlfriend."

Juliet picks up her cocktail and walks over to the sun beds. Logan sits down in her place and looks at Rory, questioningly.

Logan: "What were you playing?"

Rory: "Snap!"

They both laugh. Logan hands Rory her cocktail and picks up his own.

Rory: "What is it?"

Logan: "It's a Down Under Snowball."

Rory raises an eyebrow.

Logan: "Just try it."

Rory takes a sip from the cocktail.

Logan: "Well?"

Rory: "Well…if you ever go bankrupt, then bartending is definitely the career for you." Rory takes another sip. "Mmm what exactly is a Down Under Snowball? It's weird though, I mean Down Under is a reference to Australia…and I have it on good authority it doesn't snow there!"

Logan: "It's just a name Ace, don't read too much into it."

Rory: "No history behind the cocktail…aw, it must feel so left out. I mean the other cocktails have histories, they have stories…take a Manhattan for instance, it's a classy cocktail that Carrie Bradshaw drinks on a night out in..." She pauses "…Manhattan! The name of the cocktail is very important, it practically tells the story: a Sea Breeze, a Bloody Mary, a Sex on the beach…"

Logan smirks.

Logan: "Sex on the beach, now there's an idea…but for now I guess the Down Under Snowball, with no history will just have to do Ace."

Rory takes another sip.

Rory: "I taste rum."

Logan: "Well at least we know your taste buds are working…it's rum, peach schnapps orange juice and grenadine."

Rory: "Tasty!"

Finn gets out of the swimming pool and walks over to the table, picking up his cocktail.

Rory: "Nice sombrero Finn!"

Finn: "Thanks, I picked it up last year when we went sailing…I'm just hoping that this year the boat doesn't sink."

Logan: "We're in a yacht not a sail boat this year, much sturdier!"

Rory: "That and the fact your not the captain this time!"

Logan: "Yeah, well that was one of the conditions to taking the yacht, I wasn't allowed in any way or form to Captain it."

Rory: "Aw, well see now that's what happens when you sink a million dollar sail boat!"

Rory smirks picking up her drink and walks over to the Jacuzzi, getting in. Juliet and Rosemary join her. Finn looks at the three of them and then over to Logan.

Finn: "Three beautiful ladies and they all want me."

Colin walks up behind Finn.

Colin: "In your dreams Finn!"

Finn turns and looks at Colin, raising an eyebrow and using his index finger to push his sombrero up slightly. Logan and Colin both laugh.

**Gilmore Residence**

Lorelai is sat in Richard's office opposite him.

Lorelai: "Thank you again for looking over the papers…dad, I really appreciate it."

Richard looks up from the paper to Lorelai.

Richard: "Well, I'm glad you came to me. I'll look over them this evening and then drop by the Inn tomorrow and tell you my findings."

Lorelai smiles and stands up.

Lorelai: "Great, uh well if your not too busy…you could stay for lunch?"

Richard looks at Lorelai, a little shocked…pleasantly shocked.

Richard: "That sounds delightful. I'll be there."

Lorelai: "Great. Well, I better go."

Richard: "Goodbye Lorelai."

Lorelai looks to the door and then back to her father. Richard looks at her curiously.

Richard: "Was there something else Lorelai?"

Lorelai: "Uhm, I was just wondering if you or mom had heard from Rory?"

Richard: "I believe she phoned your mother earlier today."

Lorelai: "Oh, great. I was just curious is all. Okay, well I gotta go."

Lorelai stands up from the seat and grabs her jacket. She puts her jacket on as she walks out of her dad's office. As she goes to open the front door, Emily walks in.

Emily: "Lorelai."

Lorelai: "Hey mom."

Emily: "What are you doing here?"

Lorelai: "I was just casing the joint…"

Emily raises an eyebrow.

Lorelai: "Kidding, I was just here to see dad about some business."

Emily: "Really?"

Lorelai: "Yes…really!"

Emily: "Hmm, well if you say so."

Emily walks past Lorelai, Lorelai turns around and looks at her mother.

Lorelai: "What does that mean?"

Emily turns back around taking off her coat and giving it to one of the maids.

Emily: "It's 8.30 at night, Lorelai."

Lorelai: "I can tell the time, have been able to since I was 4."

Emily: "Nobody does business at 8.30 at night Lorelai, not even your father. Why are you really here Lorelai?"

Lorelai looks at her blankly.

Emily: "Don't play dumb Lorelai, you and Rory had an argument last night."

Lorelai: "What? Did she tell you that?"

Emily: "She didn't need to…She came by late yesterday and asked when she got back if she could stay in the pool house."

Lorelai: "The pool house…your pool house?"

Emily: "Yes…"

Lorelai: "And what did you say?"

Emily: "I said yes, of course."

Lorelai, sarcastically: "That's just great."

Emily: "I was hardly going to let my grand-daughter sleep on the streets."

Lorelai: "She's got a billionaire boyfriend, she's got a best friend who lives in an apartment, she's got a home, with her room in it…that's hardly the streets."

Emily: "I just figured a time out would be best, to let you both cool off"

Lorelai: "Please, don't pretend you did this for my sake! You thought, finally I'll have the daughter I've always wanted, the daughter I can put under my lock and key."

Emily: "Don't stupid Lorelai."

Lorelai: "Don't worry mom, I won't get in the way…I'll ship her things to you tomorrow."

Lorelai turns around and storms off. Emily watches her go.

Emily: "Lorelai!"

Lorelai slams the door shut as she leaves.

**Luke's Diner**

Luke is wiping down the counter, the place is practically empty apart from Kirk who is sitting at the counter eating.

Kirk: "This is good pie…is it homemade? Store bought…I think it's probably store bought, it has the signature of store bought written all over it."

Luke: "It's home made, Kirk."

Kirk: "Are you sure? I've seen a cake like this in a store before!"

Luke: "Which store?"

Kirk: "Well, I'm not quite sure but it was a store…or was it?"

Luke looks at Kirk unamused. Lorelai walks into the diner and over to the counter.

Lorelai: "Coffee, black and make it a double."

Kirk looks at Lorelai

Kirk: "You want some store bought pie?"

Luke looks at Kirk again, Kirk's eyes widen as he grabs the plate and runs out of the diner.

Lorelai: "What was that all about?"

Luke pours Lorelai a cup of coffee.

Luke: "It's Kirk…there is no explanation."

Lorelai: "True…"

Luke: "Rough day?"

Lorelai: "Something like that…I went to see my father earlier, with some business work…although I didn't really go there for business, I just wanted to know if they had heard from Rory."

Luke: "and had they?"

Lorelai: "Yes…and guess what? Apparently she'll be their new tenant!"

Luke: "What?"

Lorelai: "She's moving into their pool house!"

Luke: "The pool house? Your parents pool house?"

Lorelai nods.

Luke: "Well…no, we won't let her. I tell you what we'll do, we'll fly to California…rent a boat, track down Richie Rich and his little posse…and when we find them, we'll kidnap Rory bring her back to the house, until you two sort this thing out."

Lorelai smiles.

Lorelai: "I don't think it's as simple as that!" Lorelai looks at Luke and smiles. "Luke – will you marry me?"

Luke stops wiping the counter and looks around and then back to Lorelai.

Luke: "What?"

Lorelai smirks as she stands up and sits on the counter, swings her body around so she's on the other side. She jumps down on the floor and bends down on one knee.

Luke: "I haven't swept the floor yet, you'll ruin your trousers."

Lorelai: "Luke, you're my best friend…my love and my soul mate. I love you, will you marry me?"

Luke: "Get up off the floor."

Lorelai: "Not till you give me an answer."

Luke bends down and picks Lorelai up and sits her back onto the counter. Lorelai frowns.

Luke: "Have you always gotta be the one taking control…I'm the guy, I'm the one who is suppose to propose."

Lorelai looks down disappointed. Luke bends down slightly, lower than Lorelai but so his knee isn't touching the floor. Lorelai looks up smirking.

Luke: "Lorelai, will you marry me?"

Lorelai: "Yes!"

Lorelai wraps her arms around Luke and they kiss.

**The Yacht**

Rory is sitting in her bedroom, under the covers watching the TV. Logan walks into the bedroom and over to the bed, sitting down on it.

Logan: "You alright Ace?"

Rory: "I think I caught a little too much sun…that and the million cocktails I drank. How do you guys do this year after year?"

Logan: "Practice?"

Rory smiles.

Logan: "You wanna come down? We're gonna watch a movie."

Rory: "I don't know…I think I might just sleep. Is that alright?"

Logan smiles.

Logan: "It's cool Ace, night."

Logan leans down and kisses Rory's forehead before walking back out. Rory sits up in the bed and takes a deep breath. Getting out of the bed, she walks over to her suitcase and picks up her cell phone. She dials home, but no one answers. She sighs putting the cell phone back in the suitcase. She sighs, grabbing her dressing gown putting it on and walks out of the bedroom and over to the sitting area. Rosemary and Juliet are giving Finn a facial, while Colin and Logan are going through the dvd collection.

Rosemary: "Hey Rory!"

Rory: "Hey!"

Logan turns around and looks at Rory. Rory walks up to him, putting her arm around his waist. She kisses his cheek.

Rory: "So what are we watching?"

Colin: "It's a toss up between Happy Gilmore."

Finn laughs. Rosemary hits him

Finn: "Ouch! What was that for?"

Rosemary: "You need to keep your facial expression the same if the mask is going to work effectively. Didn't your father teach you anything?"

Finn: "Sorry, just found that funny. Happy Gilmore…Rory Gilmore, oh am I the only one?"

Rosemary: "Yes."

Logan: "or…Ace Ventura; Pet Detective."

Rory: "Wow, variety of choices."

Logan: "It's a tradition, when we do a movie night…we take a DVD from one person's collection…this is Colin's night."

Rory: "Colin's DVD collection?"

Rory takes a step closer looking at the DVD's.

Rory: "The Hot Chick, 10 Things I Hate About You…A Walk To Remember?"

Rory laughs.

Colin: "Don't mock my DVD collection."

Rory: "I'm sorry, I just – never figured you for a Mandy Moore fan."

Colin: "She has a beautiful voice."

Rory: "Sure."

Colin: "It's a heart warming story."

Rory: "Right."

Colin: "It's-"

Logan: "Cool it, Colin."

Colin turns and walks away. Rory looks up and Logan and they both burst out laughing.

**Later**

Rory is sat on the couch, leaning against Logan. Logan has his arm around her. Rosemary and Juliet are sat on the other couch, while Finn and Colin lie on the floor watching Get Over It. Rory looks around and smiles, looking at Logan.


	11. A Wedding On The Way, A Wedding Today?

**Luke's Diner**

Luke is standing behind the counter, serving a customer. The diner is packed with people. Lorelai walks in and looks around confused. She walks over to the counter.

Lorelai: "Is Bobby the clown back in town?"

Luke: "I wish."

Lorelai: "Then what's with the freak show?"

Luke: "Well thanks to your little outburst last night, I have had the whole town in here this morning and this afternoon."

Lorelai: "What little outburst?"

Luke: "You know what outburst."

Lorelai: "No, seriously am being all George Bush clueless over here."

Luke: "The walking down the street, the yelling, the swinging around the lamp-post."

Lorelai: "I was not swinging, I was doing my Gene Kelly, singing in the rain impersonation…well minus the rain, and I thought it was good…almost worth a Tony. I should do Broadway; I don't know why I never thought of it before."

Lorelai looks at Luke who is staring at her blankly.

Lorelai: "Sorry back to the…oh the outburst. That outburst, I thought everyone was asleep. I didn't think people would actually hear me besides, I wasn't that loud."

Kirk: "You woke me up."

Lorelai turns and looks at Kirk.

Lorelai: "Really?"

Kirk: "Well no, but I like to be added into conversations."

Luke: "Go back to eating your eggs, Kirk."

Kirk: "But I was just getting added into the conversation."

Kirk goes back to eating his eggs. Lorelai turns and looks at Luke, raising an eyebrow.

Lorelai: "Okay, so I was a little loud."

Luke: "I got a congratulations fax from Tokyo."

Lorelai smirks.

Lorelai: "I'm just happy."

Luke: "Yeah me too but I'm not singing in the rain happy."

Luke puts down a cup in front of her. Lorelai instinctively picks it up and drinks from it. She spits it back out into the cup.

Lorelai: "Oh my god, what was that?"

Luke: "Green tea"

Lorelai: "You tried to poison me!"

Luke: "I did not, stop being so dramatic. Consider it payback."

Lorelai: "Payback? That wasn't payback that was an attempt on my life. I'm quite happy living on the edge…sugar, coffee, cream, all those bad things. R- Oh no!"

Luke looks up from the counter and looks at her.

Luke: "What?"

Lorelai: "We should have kept it quiet."

Luke: "You should have thought about that 12 hours ago when you were…"

Lorelai: "Having my little outburst, I know. It's just – Rory. She should have been the first to know."

Luke looks at Lorelai sympathetically.

Lorelai: "Do you think I could convince Taylor to put out a hush order on the town."

Luke: "Not likely."

Lorelai: "How about bribing? That works in elections!"

Miss Patty and Taylor walk up to the counter.

Miss Patty: "Well, well if it isn't the happy couple. When's the date?"

Luke: "What date?"

Miss Patty laughs

Taylor: "The wedding date…an announcement needs to go out in the paper by this afternoon."

Lorelai: "No."

Taylor: "What?"

Lorelai: "No announcement Taylor, I need to tell a few people before the announcement goes out."

Taylor: "Everyone already knows."

Lorelai: "Everyone does not already know…who knows?"

Taylor: "Everyone thanks to your cat like screeches last night."

A dorky looking teenager runs into the diner and hands Taylor a piece of paper. As Taylor smiles, Lorelai catches a glimpse and takes the paper. It contains two pictures, one of Luke when he was younger and one of Lorelai, when she was younger.

Lorelai: "Where did you get that? No, don't tell me. I already know."

Lorelai turns and walks out of the diner, pulling out her cell phone. She dials Rory's cell number.

**The Yacht. **

Rory wakes up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She gets out of bed, dressed in her pjs and walks over to her bag. She stops looking out of the window, at the beautiful sight of Honolulu. She smiles, bending down and picking up her cell phone. She looks at the screen and sees "Mom" calling. Opening her cell, she answers.

Rory: "Mom?"

Lorelai: "Yeah, it's me."

Rory: "I figured."

Lorelai: "So-"

There is silence for a moment.

Lorelai: "Uh, how are you?"

Rory: "Fine."

Lorelai: "Good, good. Uh, so a crazy thing happened last night. I proposed to Luke and then he proposed to me and I said yes and we're getting married. I thought you should know, before anyone, anyone being Taylor or Miss Patty contacts you via Morse code with the news…"

Rory: "Oh."

Lorelai: "Your grandmother told you already, didn't she? Uh, I knew it. She just loves to put her nose in."

Rory: "No, she didn't tell me."

Lorelai: "What?"

Rory: "She didn't tell me, although by the sound of it…I should be receiving a fax anytime soon from Taylor or a text message from Miss Patty."

Lorelai: "Rory I-"

Rory: "No, I get it. You're mad at me, so why would you bother telling me that you're getting married. It's not a big deal or anything." (being sarcastic)

Lorelai: "Hun, I wanted to call you sooner. I wanted to call you as soon as he proposed, so we could talk."

Rory: "Thanks for the thought."

Lorelai (being defensive): "What? So because I'm the mother, I have to make the first move at reconciliation? Have you sent me a postcard? An email? A carrier pigeon? It works both ways."

Rory: "Yeah it sure does. My way was by phone, last night."

Lorelai realises and is about to saying something when…

Rory: "I have to go, congratulations."

Rory ends the call and puts the phone back into her bag. She walks over to the bed and looks down at Logan, who is still asleep.

**The Diner**

Lorelai walks back into the diner and over to the counter.

Luke: "How'd it go?"

Lorelai: "Oh you know, me shooting my big mouth off…getting all defensive. It went well!"

Lorelai looks at Luke and sighs.

Luke: "Everything will be fine."

Lorelai: "How do you know?"

Luke: "Because…the two of you, like mother like daughter. You both need a little time to cool off, and when she's finished cooling off on Richie Rich's yacht, she'll come home and you two will sort things out."

Lorelai: "I hope so, Luke."

**Yacht**

Rory is sitting at the breakfast table eating a bow of cereal. Rory looks up, shocked as Finn walks into the room and over to the refrigerator. He takes out a bottle of OJ and turns around noticing Rory.

Rory: "Finn, you're…awake, before noon!"

Finn: "Good morning darling."

Finn walks over and kisses Rory on the cheek and then sits down at the table, beside her. Rory looks at him confused. Finn looks at her.

Finn: "What?"

Rory: "It' morning and your awake was enough to shock me…but the kiss has moved me past shock and into traumatised. Why are you so jolly in the morning?"

Finn: "Jolly? Rory Gilmore, I do believe you're trying to flirt with me."

Rory laughs.

Rory: "No, no. If anything, I'm being influenced by your lingo…it's very catching darling."

Rory says imitating Finn. Finn smirks and looks over to the doorway seeing Logan walk in. Finn stands up and looks down at Rory.

Finn: "I told you Rory, there is a time and a place for that…albeit in the kitchen is one of my fantasies, I'd prefer we start somewhere else…say my bedroom, at nine this evening."

Finn leans down and takes Rory's hand.

Finn: "We, my dear are like Anthony and Cleopatra, Han and Leia, Jack and Rose from Titanic."

Rory: "Wow – classic love stories. How could I possibly resist?"

Finn: "Our time will come…patience, my young padawan."

Logan walks over to the table, smirking.

Finn: "Logan, I'm just confessing my undying love for your girlfriend."

Logan: "Oh, sorry to interrupt."

Logan says sitting down beside Rory. Finn winks at Rory and turns around walking out of the kitchen. Rory looks at Logan.

Rory: "Finn flirts with anything that can walk… did you sleep well?"

Logan: "Like a baby."

Rory: "I never understood that – sleeping like a baby. Sure a baby sleeps contently but not for long. Babies wake up every two hours, bawling their eyes out."

Logan: "Alright. I didn't sleep like a baby, but more like a fat old man who's watched 24 hours of television straight, gulping down 12 cans of beer…better?"

Rory: "You know – I can almost picture it."

Rory says smirking.

Logan: "Thanks."

Rory turns around and face Logan. Logan turns and faces her. She leans in and puts her arms around his neck.

Rory: "If it's any conciliation, I think you'd make a cute, beer belly middle age man."

Logan leans in and kisses her. Rosemary and Juliette walk into the kitchen, both in their bikinis.

Rosemary: "Don't you two ever come up for air?"

Logan and Rory turn around and look at the two of them.

Rory: "Are you two off to the beach already?"

Rosemary: "Yeah, we wanna make sure we get the right sun beds, it's best to be the early worm than the late comer."

Juliet: "Besides, we wanna make sure we don't miss the early, but the oh so cute surfer boys!"

Rory: "Hmm, interesting."

Rory smirks looking at Logan, Logan looks at her then to Juliet and Rosemary.

Logan: "We'll catch you girls down there later."

Rosemary: "Alright, well you just have to check two things before you leave. 1. That Finn is wearing a bathing suit; learn from last year's mistakes and 2. make sure Colin isn't wearing his grandpa style shorts, if he wants to be a ladies man, then he has to dress the part."

Rosemary and Juliet turn around and walk out of the kitchen. Rory turns to Logan.

Rory: "Finn went out commando?"

Logan: "Yeah…it was funny; you had to be there Ace."

Rory: "I'm actually thankful, I wasn't!"

Rory smirks. Logan laughs, picking up the newspaper. Rory goes back to eating her cereal.

**Gilmore Residence**

The maid answers the door and Lorelai walks in. Emily walks into the foyer.

Emily: "Lorelai, what are you doing here?"

Lorelai: "I – I just wanted to thank you, for not telling Rory. So – uh, thank you."

Lorelai turns to leave.

Emily: "Tell Rory about what?"

Lorelai turns and looks at her mother confused.

Lorelai: "About – oh, OH! Uh, this is – I thought you knew. There was a picture, I presumed you…"

Emily: "Lorelai you're babbling."

Lorelai: "Right. Luke proposed – and I said yes."

Emily: "Congratulations."

Lorelai again looks a little bit shocked.

Lorelai: "Thank you, mom."

Emily: "Won't you stay for a drink. You're father is due home any minute and I'm sure he would love to hear the news from you."

Lorelai: "Yeah – sure."

Emily walks back into the living room. Lorelai takes off her coat and smiles. She walks into the living room.

**The Beach. **

Rory, Logan, Finn and Colin walk down onto the beach. It's a reserved, private section. Only a few people are on the beach, including Juliet and Rosemary.

Rory: "Wow, this place is beautiful."

Colin: "Yeah – it's not that bad."

They walk over to Rosemary and Juliet, putting down towels on the sun beds. A waiter walks over.

Waiter: "Good afternoon. May I take your order?"

Logan: "Yeah, sure. Uh a round of margaritas and-"

He turns and looks at Rory. Rory looks at him and then back to the waiter.

Rory: "Margarita sounds good to me."

The waiter walks away. Rory sits down on her sun bed, taking off her sarong. Logan walks over with the sun tan lotion and sits behind her. He puts a little in his hand and starts to put some on her back.

Rory: "Thank you."

Logan: "No problem – I didn't know you were a margarita drinker Ace."

Rory: "I'm not usually. It's just something new, something different."

Logan: "Did something spark this something new, something different approach to drinking?"

Rory doesn't say anything. Logan moves from sitting behind her, to sitting by her side.

Rory: "It's nothing."

Logan: "Obviously it's something. Talk to me."

Rory looks at him, curiously.

Rory: "I received a phone call from my mom this morning. She's getting married."

Logan: "Well that's good, right." Logan stops and looks at her. "Not good news…what you think Luke will be like the Evil Step-father to your Cinderella story?"

Rory: "No – it's just. She called to tell me so that I wouldn't hear it from anyone else, anyone else being the entire town. I just – I thought she would have told me, before everyone – before anyone even."

Rory looks close to tears. Logan leans in and puts his arm around her neck.

Logan: "I'm sure she meant to Ace."

Rory smiles, the waiter puts their two glasses of margaritas on the table. Rory leans forward and picks the glasses up, giving one to Logan. Rory takes a huge gulp from her glass, while Logan only a takes a sip. He uses his other hand, taking the glass away from Rory.

Logan: "Easy does it."

Rory: "Thanks mom."

Logan: "I'm serious – with this heat, you're gonna wanna drink in moderation."

Juliet and Rosemary walk over to them.

Rosemary: "The sea is calling, come on Rory..."

Rory stands up and walks over to the sea with the girls. Logan looks on, a concerned look on his face.

**Later**

The gang are sat around a table, having just finished dinner. Finn is completely drunk and babbling on about everything and anything. Rory, Rosemary, Juliet are tipsy. Colin and Logan seem to be holding their alcohol, for now and are standing over at the Karaoke machine.

Finn: "I like Hawaii."

Rory: "Me too, it's pretty."

Finn: "Yes, Hawaii is pretty and it has pretty ladies."

Rosemary: "Not to mention cute surfers."

Juliet: "I got a phone number."

Rosemary: "When?"

Juliet: "Earlier, when Rory and I swam out further. The other surfer tried to give Rory his number."

Rosemary: "Rory got a phone number and I didn't?"

Rory: "I didn't take it."

Rosemary: "Of course you didn't, you have a boyfriend. I'm boyfriend less."

Rory: "Then you'll be happy that I didn't take it for me, but for you."

Rosemary: "You're a saint."

Logan and Colin walk back over to the table and sit down.

Logan: "Sorry Finn, they don't have any Bette Midler songs. So there will be no Angels beneath your wings tonight."

Colin: "But they did have Celine Dion's, my heart will go on."

Finn: "Perfect, who's joining me?"

Juliet: "I've been told my voice is beautiful."

Rory: "Well, I've been a crazy lady today, so I'm in."

Rory stands up and Logan takes her arm and sits her back down.

Rory: "Aww, but I want my heart to go on."

Logan: "Not tonight you don't, believe me. You'll thank me tomorrow."

Rory sighs and turns around watching Finn and Juliet walk onto the stage. They sing together, sounding like two cats screeching. Rory covers her ears. Colin and Rosemary burst out laughing. Rory turns and looks at Logan, resting a hand on his face.

Rory: "Why wait till tomorrow, thank you."

Logan laughs.

A waiter brings another round of drinks to the table.

**Hawaiian Street**

Finn and Juliet are dancing in the street. Rosemary is resting on Colin, and Rory rests on Logan. All though, are now drunk. They stop for a second. Finn and Juliet keep dancing.

Rory: "I want to do something crazy."

Logan: "I think leaving Stars Hollow and coming to Hawaii spur of the moment, was something crazy for you."

Rory: "What does that mean? I'll have you know – I'm one crazy lady. People walk down the street and point, saying "Oh look at her, she's a crazy lady."

Logan looks at her disbelievingly.

Rory: "You don't believe me, do you?"

Logan: "I'm sorry – you're right, you have done some crazy things. The Jump at the Life and Death Brigade, I totally didn't think you'd do it."

Rory: "Aha, see I'm a shocker. Yes that's what I want people to think, Rory Gilmore the Shocker."

Finn and Rosemary stop dance, and they turn to look at the wedding chapel.

Juliet: "Ooh, let's go be guests."

Finn: "I love weddings."

Juliet and Finn walk towards the chapel. Colin and Rosemary follow.

Rory: "Come on."

Logan: "What?"

Rory: "Logan Huntzberger, let's go shock the world."

Rory stands up and walks towards the chapel, Logan follows.

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick note, A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far, I do love them! Hehe. Anyways, don't go thinking ahead...this chapter was just a chance for Rory to let loose...A lil Spoiler: NOT completely Crazy though! (reference to the last part of the chapter)**


	12. I Am Happy For You

**Yacht – The Bedroom. **

Rory is sprawled out across the bed, still wearing last night's clothes. Logan walks into the bedroom carrying a glass and a cup. He puts down the large glass of water on the bedside table next to two aspirins and sits down on the side of bed. He puts the cup of coffee underneath Rory's nose. Rory slowly jerks, her eyes opening. Logan sits back and put the cup of coffee on the bed side table.

Logan: "Thought that might wake you up."

Rory sits up slowly, looking around…confused.

Rory: "My head hurts."

Rory puts her hands to her head and slides back down into the bed.

Logan: "I know…"

Logan leans over picking up the two aspirins and hands them to Rory.

Rory sits up again.

Rory: "Aspirins? Don't you have any old school, secrets of the trade, hang over cures?"

Logan smirks.

Logan: "This is the 2nd best hang over cure, trust me. Tried and tested in Malaysia, Japan, Australia, France, England, and Austria…"

Rory: "In other words, don't doubt the man with experience."

Logan: "Exactly."

Rory takes the aspirins and swallows them on by one. She washes the down with the glass of water.

Logan: "Better?"

Rory: "No…"

Rory leans over to pick up the cup of coffee. Logan picks it up first and moves it away. She leans over to take it off of Logan, Logan stands up and walks over to coffee table next to the veranda and puts it down.

Rory: "Are you trying to torture me?"

Logan: "It's for you own good, Ace."

Rory: "I have a headache the size of Hawaii and you're depriving me of coffee…that's it we're breaking up."

Logan smirks and walks back over to the bed, sitting down.

Rory: "You could have brought the coffee back with you."

Logan: "Drink the water."

Rory: "Okay, I will drink the water…if I have a sip of coffee."

Logan: "No one drinks coffee for a hang over cure, it dehydrates the body. Colin is cooking his famous fry up breakfast, the best hang over cure. "

Rory gets up out of bed and walks over to the closet taking out a set of clothes, and then walk into the bathroom shutting the door. Logan lies down on the bed and looks up at the ceiling, waiting for Rory. Logan stands up and walks over to the sofa near to the veranda, picking up a "Just Married" sign and walks back over to the bed, sitting down. He puts the sign on the floor.

Rory: "Just out of curiosity, I didn't embarrass myself last night…did I?"

Logan looks at the floor smirking.

Logan: "How much do you remember about last night?"

Rory opens the door. She walks out fully clothed.

Rory: "I remember the beach and the margaritas…"

Logan looks over to her.

Logan: "Anything else?"

Rory: "Why, should I?"

Logan smirks, sitting up. Rory walks over to the bed, sitting down. She looks around.

Rory: "Um, the bar. I remember going to the bar and…Karaoke…Oh my god, did I sing?"

Rory turns and looks at Logan, her eyes fully widen.

Logan: "No, you didn't sing and you have me to thank for that…anything else?"

Rory looks at him curiously and shakes her head no. Logan smirks, picking up the sign from the floor. Rory looks at the sign and then to Logan…and then realises…

Rory: "The wedding chapel."

Logan: "Yes the wedding chapel."

Rory, horrified.

Rory: "We didn't…did we. Oh my, we did."

Rory stands up from the bed. She puts her hands to her head. She looks down at Logan.

Rory: "What are your parents gonna say? What are my parents going to say? Your parents don't like me…you're the heir to the thrown, you're the golden boy…the golden boy can't marry the…the, me. It's the Salaam Witch Trails all over again…instead of being called out as a witch, I'm gonna be called out as …well, I don't know what as, but I can guarantee it's not gonna be good…Oh my mom. I can't tell my mom…I can't breathe…"

Rory turns and looks over at Logan, who's smirking.

Rory: "What's so funny?"

Logan: "We didn't get married."

Rory: "We didn't?"

Logan: "No."

Rory: "But – I remember, the chapel…wanting to shock everyone. We didn't get married?"

Logan: "No…but thanks for the reaction."

Rory: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go all Crazy bag lady."

Logan: "its fine, Ace. I guess my proposal will just have to be moved back a couple of months." Logan says jokingly.

Rory: "That's some wicked deceitfulness on your part, Huntzberger. You just like to antagonise me!"

Logan: "Yes I do, but that wasn't the reason behind my wicked deceitfulness."

Rory: "What was then?"

Logan: "I just wanted to see how Juliet reacted this morning when she realised she was married to Finn."

Rory opens her mouth shocked. She covers it with her hand. Logan smirks.

Logan: "See Ace, you don't know how lucky you have it…you could have woken up with a hang over and married to Finn."

Rory: "At least your ego is in check!"

Rory says jokingly, getting up out of bed and walking out of the bedroom. Logan follows.

**The Kitchen**

Colin is standing at the stove, frying bacon. Rosemary is sat at the breakfast bar, drinking a glass of Orange Juice. Juliet is standing in the corner, on the phone. Rory walks into the kitchen followed by Logan.

Rory: "Morning."

Colin: "Afternoon…jeez, Gilmore I didn't know you had it in you, drinking till dawn, sleeping till noon. I think Logan has a run for his money for chief party goer."

Rory: "No, no, I'm not looking for any title."

Rory sits down at the breakfast bar next to Rosemary. Logan walks over to Colin, smelling the food. Logan leans down to pick a piece and Colin hits him with the spatula.

Rory: "Speaking of titles how is our newlywed?"

Rory looks over to Juliet and then back to Rosemary. Rosemary, smiles.

Rosemary: "All I'm saying is, better her than me."

Juliet: "I'm sorry Bridgette, I just really need to speak to Daddy…it's urgent."

Juliet pulls the phone away from her ear and walks over to the breakfast bar.

Rosemary: "Still haven't gotten through to him?"

Juliet: "No…"

Finn walks into the kitchen, half naked. He walks over to the breakfast bar and sits down.

Finn: "Good morning my lovelies."

Juliet looks at Finn and frowns. Finn smiles.

Finn: "Wifey."

Juliet: "No, no, no. I have my marriage goal, to marry Leonardo DiCaprio and Finn, you are no Leo!"

Finn: "No, your right…I am no Leo, I'm much better. I have an exotic accent…I'm cute and when the Titanic was sinking, I would have given you my seat on the lifeboat!"

Rosemary: "You wouldn't have gotten a seat on the lifeboat; it was women and children first."

Finn: "So? Fair trade, I give my wife my seat, she gives me hers!"

Rosemary: "She's not your wife Finn."

Finn: "I have the papers to prove it!"

Rosemary: "Ever heard of an annulment?"

Finn: "Rosemary I wish you would stop butting your nose in, this is between a husband and his wife."

Rosemary sighs. Juliet smirks, finding the humor.

Finn: "But you're right…Juliet, my darling. Unfortunately we cannot stay married…I haven't sewed my wild oats…"

Rosemary: "Eww!"

Juliet: "What are the grounds for an annulment?"

Colin: "Underage without the legal consent of at least one of your parents or guardian."

Rosemary: "They're not underage…at least legally, although they both act like infants."

Juliet: "Hey!"

Finn: "Do not insult the Wifey!"

Logan: "If either of the spouses did not have the ability to understand the nature of the marriage contract or the duties and responsibilities of the marriage contract. Although usually this particular ground of annulment applies to someone who has been mentally ill."

Rosemary: "That'll work, Finn is mentally ill."

Colin: "Not proven."

Rosemary: "Well they were both drunk, doesn't that count?"

Colin: "Are you kidding? How do you think lawyers in Vegas receive their income? Most people in Vegas who get married are drunk!"

Logan: "You could always do the whole Fraud thing; I hear that's popular with most celebrities now."

Finn: "Yes…she told me there would be lots of sex. There has been no sex."

Finn pouts.

Rory: "Well if that's the case, then wouldn't it the fact the both spouses were physically incapable of entering the marriage? In this case, if Juliet refuses to take any action to cure the inability…that in itself is grounds for an annulment."

Logan: "Although this inability must continue and exist at the time of the suit…in other words, Juliet do you think you can resist Finn's charms?"

Juliet looks at Finn, who looks up from the breakfast bar with a sheepish grin on his face. Juliet looks back to Logan.

Juliet: "I think I can manage it."

Logan: "Great that's settled…speak to your father's lawyers today and just let them handle it."

Finn: "Aw, so no more Wifey?"

Colin turns around and puts down a plate, filled with sausages, eggs, hash browns etc on the breakfast.

Colin: "No more Wifey, although we could always travel to Sweden next week and pick you up a new Wifey…I would say a Russian Wife, but you can mail order those and besides, usually they come with baggage…"

Logan: "Like the Russian Mafia."

**Gilmore House**

Lorelai walks into the house, taking off her coat. She sees Paris sat on the couch. Lorelai slowly walks over.

Lorelai: "Paris?"

Paris turns around and looks at Lorelai. Lorelai switches on a light.

Lorelai: "Phew, thought I'd have to go all James Bond, 007. Lucky escape for you though, cause my 007 impression is shocking!"

Lorelai laughs. Paris looks at her, somewhat dejected.

Lorelai: "Are you alright?"

Paris: "No…I'm stuck in Kansas with Dodo and the Tin man, while Rory is off swaning around on a luxury yacht and my boyfriend is off swaning around in stupid Paris, with those Moulin Rouge girls."

Lorelai: "Okay…one problem at a time."

Paris: "Doyle…he's in Paris…the most romantic city in the world…without me, his girlfriend! Rory just went and left, to swan around with her boyfriend…why can't I do the same? "

Lorelai: "Then go to Paris…"

Paris: "What?"

Lorelai: "Go to Paris…go be with Doyle."

Paris: "Are you saying that just to get rid of me?"

Lorelai: "No, well kind of…Kidding. I'm just saying, you and Rory have been working non-stop, whether it was at Chilton or Yale. Maybe you just need to let your hair down and relax, take a break from the academics, from the worrying about life…and just simply be…"

Paris: "Your right."

Paris stands up.

Paris: "I should go to Paris and make him see that I am not a girl that can be ignored. He can't just swan off to Paris and forget about Paris, that's just not logical."

Lorelai: "Okay – sure you can do that…or you can just simply hang out with him."

Paris: "I can't go -"

Lorelai: "Why not?"

Paris: "Because you'd be by yourself!"

Lorelai: "I'm sure, I'll manage!"

Paris: "Are you sure?"

Lorelai: "Moulin Rouge…isn't that the movie where Nicole Kidman plays a courtesan? What is a courtesan?"

Paris: "It's just a way to make the word Prostitute sound more graceful...oh you're good Lorelai…trying to trick me into thinking about the hoes of France instead of thinking about you being alone…"

Lorelai: "I have Luke, the fiancé. I'm sure, I'll cope."

Paris: "Right, I forgot…Luke, the Diner man. Okay. I'm going."

Lorelai: "You go girl."

Paris stands up from the couch and walks out of the living room into Rory's bedroom. Lorelai sits down on the couch and sighs out of relief.

**The Yacht – Days Later**

The gang emerge from the yacht, bags packed. Finn and Colin walk over to the black limousine. Juliet and Rosemary walk over the a silver SUV.

Finn: "Well goodbye my Ex Wifey…it was a romantic union, while it lasted."

Rosemary: "Colin, keep Finn on a short leash in France."

Rory walks over to a black car waiting for her, she puts her things down and a chauffer takes the bags and puts them into the back.

Rory: "Thank you…"

The chauffer nods and opens the car door.

Logan: "I got it."

Logan walks over to the car door and holds it open. The Chauffer gets into the car. Rory steps forward, the two of them being separated by the car door.

Rory: "Well don't forget to bring me back a souvenir…British Toffee would go down a treat."

Logan: "I'll try and remember, Ace."

Rory: "I can't believe I'm not going to see you for the rest of the summer…it feels weird."

Logan: "I told you to come…"

Rory: "I think I've done all my crazy drinking for the summer…"

Logan leans in and kisses Rory. They linger with the kiss, longer than usual.

Logan takes a step back.

Logan: "Have a good summer, Ace."

Rory: "That's what you write on a random person's yearbook."

Logan: "Well then…have a great summer!"

Logan says, smirking.

Rory: "Don't forgot, British Toffee…bye."

Rory steps into the car. Logan looks down and shuts the door. He walks over to the black limousine.

**Gilmore Residence **

The smart black car pulls up outside the Gilmore Residence. Rory takes a step out of the car and looks up at the house. Emily walks out of the house and greets Rory with a hug.

Emily: "Rory!"

Rory: "Hey grandma."

Emily pulls back from the hug and motions to the chauffer to take Rory's bags inside.

Emily: "You're home early…I wasn't expecting you for a couple of hours. How was Hawaii?"

Rory smiles and follows her grandmother into the house.

Rory: "It was eventful…to say the least."

Emily walks through the house, into the back yard and over to the pool house. Rory follows. She stops as she enters the pool house, seeing all of her things in there.

Emily: "I had all of your things moved in here…I wanted you to have your bedroom in the main house, but your grandfather seemed to think you might want a little more independence…so he said the pool house. This way, you have your own kitchen and bathroom and the freedom to move around as you wish."

Rory walks over to the couch, seeing her blanket on it. She picks it up and looks around.

Rory: "It's great." Says, dejectedly.

Emily: "Are you sure? You don't seem sure!"

Rory: "No really, I'm just tired…but wow. It's great thank you, so much!"

Emily: "Your welcome…well I have Julie make you a little dinner, no doubt your hungry."

Rory: "Actually, I just want to sleep."

Emily: "Alright then…I'll have her leave it in the fridge for when you feel like it. "

Rory: "Thanks Grandma."

Emily turns and walks out of the pool house. Rory looks around the pool house. She walks over to the couch and sits down, pulling out her cell phone. She dials Lane's number.

Lane: "Hello?"

Rory: "Lane!"

Lane: "Oh my god – Rory!"

Rory: "What are you doing right now?"

Lane: "I've just finished a gig in Hertford."

Rory: "Really?"

Lane: "Really! Are you home?"

Rory: "Not really…I'm at my grandparents. If your not busy, come by!"

Lane: "Okay…I'll be there just after we pack up the equipment."

Rory hangs up and smiles. She walks over to the kitchen part of the pool house and opens the refrigerator, revealing sodas, candy and chips. Rory walks out of the pool house and into the main house, waiting for Lane…

Lane arrives and follows Rory…They walk into the pool house. Lane looks around, her eyes widening. Lane walks over to the kitchen and then over to the sofa.

Lane: "Oh my god – you weren't kidding. This is great…this is better than great, what's better than great…this is!"

Rory: "I know – want a soda?"

Lane walks over to Rory and sees the cans of Soda.

Lane: "You got your fridge stocked? That's so cool. It's almost like my apartment, except…bigger, cleaner and stocked with food."

Rory and Lane both laugh. They take a can of soda each and walk over to the soda, catching up.

**Later**

Rory and Lane are laying on the couch.

Rory: "So Juliet phoned her father's lawyers and they were able to pull a few strings and got the marriage annulled…"

Lane: "That's crazy…like Marilyn Manson in a Britney Spears music video crazy…and I can't believe you almost got married."

Rory: "I know…I am swearing off drinking."

Lane: "Yes, drinking is bad."

Rory: "Really bad."

Lane: "It should be outlawed because of the stupid things we do or nearly do while intoxicated."

Rory: "Like get married."

Lane: "Exactly. Wow. Speaking of marriages…have you talked to your mom?"

Rory: "Not exactly…she called me four or five days ago to announce that she and Luke had gotten engaged. She only called because she didn't want me finding out from someone else first."

Lane: "Wow – that sucks. I'm sure she meant to call sooner, but probably couldn't contain herself, hence the little outburst."

Rory: "She had an outburst?"

Lane: "Yeah, that's how everyone found out…and then the morning after the outburst, Luke's place was packed with people asking questions."

Rory: "Oh."

Lane: "Yeah – so when are you coming home?"

Rory: "I don't know-"

Lane: "Oh …but you like need to get your car and everything right?"

Rory: "My car…I need my car, I have to run errands in the morning…"

Lane: "Well, when Zach comes around to pick me up and you can catch a ride with us if you like?"

Rory: "Are you sure?"

Lane: "Yeah, of course, if you can stomach Zach's driving."

Rory: "I'm sure he's not that bad!"

Lane: "A drunken monkey on dope could drive better…not to scare you or anything."

Rory raises and eyebrow and the both burst out laughing.

**Stars Hollow**

The van pulls up outside of The Gilmore House. Rory steps out of the van and thanks them for the lift. Lane waves bye as the van drives off. Rory walks up to the house and goes to open the door but pauses. She knocks on the door, but no answer. She opens the door and walks into the empty house. Sighing, she walks around the house and then back to the front door, grabbing her car keys.

She gets into the car and reverses out of the driveway. She slows down outside of Luke's Diner. She pulls over and gets out of the car. Walking over to the diner, she looks through the door seeing Luke cleaning. She pauses opening the door.

Luke: "We're closed."

The door shuts, Luke doesn't look up but hears footsteps.

Luke: "Are you def buddy, I said-"

He pauses looking at Rory.

Luke: "Rory…"

Rory does a small little wave.

Luke: "When did you get back?"

Rory: "Earlier…I just thought I would drop in."

Luke: "Your mother's not here."

Rory: "I know, I just-"

Luke: "Do you want a cup of coffee?"

Rory: "Sure, that'd be great!"

Luke turns around and puts on the coffee. Rory walks over and sits on a stool. Luke pours her a cup of coffee and places it down on the top. She takes a sip.

Luke: "So – how was Hawaii?"

Rory: "It was good"

Luke: "Good, that's good."

Rory: "Oh, congratulations by the way."

Rory smiles, Luke looks a little uncomfortable.

Luke: "Yeah – about that, your mother really did wanna tell you first…but you know the town and Taylor."

Rory nods she looks up to the clock.

Rory: "Oh, I've gotta go. I promised I wouldn't be too late getting back to my Grandma's."

Luke nods.

Rory drinks another sip of the coffee and then stands up, walking towards the door. Luke looks around. Rory turns back around and walks over to Luke, she hugs him. Luke raises his hands and then rests them on Rory's back, hugging her.

Rory: "I really am happy for you Luke."

Luke: "I know."

Rory pulls back, still smiling. Luke looks down at her.

Luke: "Your mom will be here soon…if you just wait."

Rory: "I can't…I really should go. Thanks for the coffee."

Rory turns around and walks out of the diner. Luke watches her go and sighs walking over to the window, watching her drive off. Moments later, Lorelai walks into the diner. Luke takes a step away from the window and looks at Lorelai.

Lorelai: "Hey, peeping Tom."

Luke: "Rory's home…"

Lorelai: "What?"

Luke: "She was just here."

Lorelai: "What did she say?"

Luke: "She said congratulations…and I gave her a cup of coffee…and then she said she had to go, but then she hugged me and told me she was really happy…and then she went."

Lorelai: "Thanks for the step by step."

Luke: "You're not gonna go after her?"

Lorelai: "Nope…I'm giving her what she wants, a chance to be by herself…"

Luke raises an eyebrow confused.

Lorelai: "So are you nearly ready, cause boy I am beat…listening to Paris yammer on in the car for forty minutes, I deserve a medal of honour for bravery!"

**A/N: I hoped you liked the chapter, I didn't want it to go too OOC hence the non-marriage for Rory and Logan. Anyways, I'm trying to catch up with this season (hence the staying in the pool house etc) Am thinking of skipping the summer so there can be more interaction with the characters i.e Paris and Rory, Rory and Logan, and the Gang etc.  
**


	13. A New Term

**Luke's Diner **

Luke is standing behind the counter with his usual checked shirt and baseball cap on backwards. Lorelai walks into the diner and walks up to the counter, sitting down on one of the stools. She leans over the counter slightly and picks up a cup and puts it on the counter, half smirking at Luke.

Lorelai: "Mister…could you spare some coffee for poor Timothy outside."

Luke doesn't look up as he passes the plates across the counter to Caesar.

Luke: "Timothy?"

Lorelai: "Oh you haven't seen poor little Timothy Cratchit outside? I'm shocked, no wait, I'm outraged. Poor little homeless, motherless, clothe-less Timothy has been sitting outside of your diner for the past" She looks down at her watch and then back up. "Forty seven minutes."

Luke: "Then why doesn't little Timothy come in and ask for a cup of coffee."

Lorelai: "Because – he's legless. Yes, legless poor kid is homeless, motherless, clothe-less and legless…so he has to crawl from place to place, begging for clothes, change, gum, ear buds - anything that will keep him going and today his mission is to have some of the best coffee in Stars Hollow… but as he's legless he can't reach up and pull – okay, fine, I give. Stop interrogating me, I want the coffee!"

Lorelai places her head down on the counter and then looks back up at Luke, who is now standing in front of her at the counter with a raised brow.

Luke: "You're shameless."

Lorelai sits up and sighs.

Lorelai: "No, I'm coffee-less."

Luke: "Enough with the less."

Lorelai: "I can go on all day…I'm-"

Before Lorelai has a chance to continue Luke pours her a cup of coffee into a 'to go' coffee cup.

Lorelai: "Aww, I have coffee."

Luke: "Against my better judgement. You've probably already had five cups at home."

Lorelai: "Uh…try six. Do you even know me at all?"

Luke shakes his head.

Lorelai: "But my crappy, flavourless store bought coffee is no where near as good your coffee."

Luke: "Then why don't you get up, do your thing and then come straight here."

Lorelai: "Wait, do my thing?"

Lorelai smirks.

Luke: "Wash, get dressed…"

Lorelai: "My thing? Why not just say, get up, get washed, dressed and then come straight here?"

Luke: "I don't know although I'm wishing I had now."

Lorelai: "Aw, no I think it's cute…" She nods and her smile widens "It's a twenty something saying."

Luke: "Excuse me?"

Lorelai: "It's something you say when you're in your twenties…"

Lorelai sits back on her stool slightly and has a completely mesmerized look on her face.

Lorelai: "like Dude, I got so wasted last night." She says in a typical Californian surfer's accent. "Or" She folds her arms across her chest "See you back at the crib" Raising her hand in the air she puts her index and middle finger in the air, doing a peace sign. She straightens herself up. "Although that's more ghetto twenties…oh those were the days." She says jokingly.

Luke: "Are you done?"

Lorelai: "Yeah."

Luke: "Then go to work, I have orders to do."

Lorelai stands up and leans over the counter and kisses Luke as she pulls back she smirks.

Lorelai: "You do your thing."

Luke: "Bye."

Lorelai turns around and walks towards the door.

Lorelai: "You know what I realised, now I'm Luke-less."

Lorelai smacks the top of her forehead and sighs. She smirks and walks out of the door Luke watches her go and shakes his head.

**Lane's Apartment**

Lane is cleaning the kitchen worktop while Zack is sat of the sofa, playing a video game.

Zack: "Lane…could you pass me a soda"

Lane stops cleaning and looks over at Zack who turns his head to look back at her and raises an eyebrow.

Zack: "What?"

Lane: "You're playing a video game while I'm cleaning this place from top to bottom and you ask me if I can pass you a soda?"

Zack: "Yeah?"

Lane: "You don't see something wrong in that? In me doing the housework while you sit and play video games?"

Zack: "It's your turn to clean."

Lane: "No it was my turn last week and the week before that. You and Brian stopped doing your share about, I don't know a zillion months ago."

Zack: "Lane – would you like me to clean?"

Lane: "No, it's done now. Besides, after you've cleaned the place needs cleaning again."

There is a knock at the door. Lane and Zack look at one another, Lane raises her hands in the air annoyed. Zack nods and gets up and opens the door.

Zack: "Come in, please!"

Rory walks into the apartment with her brow raised, curiously.

Lane: "Hey Rory!"

Rory: "Hey – am I interrupting?"

Lane: "No…of course not."

Zack: "Lane was just complaining about me not cleaning and then she insulted me by saying after I have cleaned, it doesn't matter because it just needs cleaning again…which is why I don't clean!"

Rory: "Cutting out the middle man?"

Zack: "Exactly."

Zack looks at Lane who folds her arms and bows his head.

Zack: "Okay, I'm gonna go – out."

Lane: "Good."

Zack turns and walks out of the apartment. Rory watches him leave and then walks over to Lane who puts the cloth into the sink.

Rory: "Everything okay?"

Lane: "Everything's fine…well as fine as can be, I live with two boys."

Rory: "See when you say it like that, I'm kinda happy that I'll be living with Paris again."

Rory nods and smiles.

Lane: "Oh right, you moved your things back into Yale yesterday. How did it go?"

Rory: "Well you remember… how last year my mom packed all of my things in multicoloured boxes and had a big old Rory's going back to Yale party which was shut down by the Stars Hollow police because of a noise complaint by Taylor."

Lane nods: "Yeah…"

Rory: "Well imagine the complete opposite of that… No multicoloured boxes, no out of control, police shut down parties…just plain brown boxes."

Lane: "Wild."

Rory: "Yeah" Rory says sarcastically.

Lane shakes her head and walks over to the sofa, with Rory following. They both sit down.

Lane: "So."

Rory: "So…" Rory smiles. "So, what are your plans today."

Lane: "I have a shift at Luke's."

Rory nods: "How is Luke?"

Lane: "He's good."

Rory nods again.

Lane: "and your mom is good too, I mean she's not Curly, singing about how the beautiful morning is but she seems good."

Rory: "Have you been watching Oklahoma again?"

Lane: "its Brian's fault, he always has that movie on."

Rory: "Well at least it's not Showboat."

Lane: "Aye-men."

Rory: "So she's good?"

Lane: "Appears to be."

Rory: "Good." Rory looks around and changes the subject. "Oh I heard you guys played at the Stars Hollow Summer Parade that must have rocked; I mean Taylor only invites the best of the best."

Lane: "I know – which is why I was kind of shocked when he invited us to play. I mean, I know we're good but I didn't think we were the best of the best…you should have been there."

Rory: "I wanted to go – I just didn't feel ready to have all the town's eyes on me."

Lane: "Okay so we've covered the basics, family, Stars Hollow madness …let's get onto the important things."

Rory: "The important things?"

Lane: "Boyfriend…Logan, how's Logan?"

Rory laughs. "You know you sound just like my grandma…how's Logan? Is he enjoying Europe? When do you think he'll be home from Europe? Does he like cheese?"

Lane: "Cheese?"

Rory shrugs: "Yeah that question kind of threw me too…but as far as I'm aware Logan is good and currently on his way to Yale from the airport."

Lane: "No moving day?"

Rory: "His things are already unpacked and in his new apartment courtesy of the twenty moving men hired by his fortune five hundred families."

Lane: "Wow – I wonder if being part of a fortune five hundred family means you have to tie your own shoes?"

Rory smiles

Lane: "Seriously – if I was that rich, I would do nothing except play on my drums in my fortress of solitude that has sound proof walls."

Rory: "Wow – my make believe fortress of solitude doesn't have sound proof walls. Aw, I want sound proof walls." Rory smiles and looks up the clock on the wall. "Ooo I have to go. Gypsy said she would give my car the once over, just to make sure everything was safe and sound for my drive back to Yale."

Lane: "Back to Yale…back into the arms of your blonde haired cuddly bear."

Rory raises her eyebrow.

Rory: "Cuddly bear?"

Lane: "First thought that popped into my head."

Rory smiles and stands up.

Lane: "Okay, well I'll talk to you soon."

Rory nods and leans down, hugging Lane.

Rory: "Yeah – bye"

Rory walks out of the apartment. Lane stands up from the sofa and walks into the kitchen area and looks at the sink filled with dirty cups and plates, she sighs.

**Stars Hollow Streets**

Rory walks past the gazebo and stops looking over at Luke's Diner. She watches the place for a second before turning to walk towards Gypsy's but bumps into Dean who is walking the other way..

Rory: "Sorry – I wasn't paying attention."

Dean: "No my fault – I wasn't paying attention."

Rory: "How about we just agree that we're both at fault."

Dean: "Sounds fair."

Rory smiles and takes a step to walk past Dean who moves his body slightly standing in front of her.

Dean: "So – how have you been?"

Rory looks up at him and nods.

Rory: "I've been good… and you, how have you been?"

Dean: "Can't complain life's pretty good - I've re-enrolled in college."

Rory: "That's great!"

Rory smiles at Dean, who in turns smiles back at her.

Dean: "Yeah – and I've also got an apartment near campus sharing with another guy, he walks around with in leather jacket, with his hair covered in gel saying 'Ey!" Dean nods. "A big Fonz fan…"

Rory: "Aren't we all deep down?" She says joking.

Dean puts his hands in his pockets and looks down at Rory.

Dean: "So…um, are you back at Yale?"

Rory: "Reenrolment is tomorrow and I moved into my dorm yesterday… still living with Paris, so it'll seem like nothings changed…which I can't decide is a good thing or not."

Dean laughs

Dean: "Okay – well I should get going."

Rory: "Yeah me too."

Dean: "It was nice seeing you Rory."

Rory nods as Dean walks past. Rory takes in a deep breath and makes her way over to Gypsy's garage.

**Yale Campus**

Rory walks along the corridor and stops outside of the door number 212. She looks down at her clothes and then back up as she knocks on the door. A few moments later the door opens and Rory is greeted by a tanned Finn.

Finn: "My lovely."

Rory smiles

Rory: "Finn."

Finn: "My love."

Rory raises an eyebrow and looks up at Finn confused. He takes a step closer to her. Finn opens her arms and hugs Rory. As he takes a step back he looks down at Rory.

Finn: "I've missed you my sweet, wonderful, Rory!"

Rory raises her eyebrow and looks up at Finn.

Colin shouting: "Finn, how many times have I told you not to hug the delivery boy. All he wants is the money, not your affection. No one wants your affection."

Rory takes a step past Finn and looks inside the apartment, seeing Colin sat on the black leather sofa. She walks past Finn who is smiling at her and steps inside the apartment. Finn shuts the door and hovers over to the kitchen.

Rory: "Hey Colin."

Colin turns and looks at Rory, a little surprised.

Colin: "Rory! …You're a funny looking delivery boy…an attractive looking delivery boy, though if that helps?"

Rory: "Not really…"

Logan walks out of the bedroom carrying two DVDs, Rory looks over to him.

Logan: "Okay well it's a choice between From Dusk till Dawn which gives Finn nightmares or X-Men which also gives Finn nightmares."

Logan looks up from the DVDs and sees Rory standing in the living room. The two of them share a smile.

Colin: "It's been months since the two star crossed lovers laid eyes on one another." Colin says in a narrative tone voice. "Tune in next week to find out what happens next on Blossom."

Logan walks over to Rory and throws the DVDs at Colin. He takes a step closer to Rory and wraps his arms around her waist. She smiles looking up at him.

Rory: "Hi."

Logan smirks. "Hey you."

Logan leans down and kisses Rory, using his hands he pulls on her waist moving her body closer to his. Finn walks out from the kitchen and looks on at Rory and Logan kissing.

Colin: "Finn cover your innocent eyes, you're too young to be seeing this kind of PDA"

Finn lifts his hands in the air and covers his eyes but continues to walk. He bangs into the coffee table, but sides steps it and then takes a couple more steps forward and bands into the back of the sofa.

Finn: "Owww! I can't see, I'm blind!"

Rory and Logan pull apart and look over to Finn and they both laugh. Rory walks over to the sofa and sits down. Logan walks behind the sofa and hits the back of Finn's head.

Finn: "Ow!"

Finn takes his hands away from his eyes and opens them. He looks to Logan who walks into the kitchen.

Finn: "You know my father said violence never solved anything."

Logan: "Your father also said that high heels and make up make a man look more masculine…"

Finn sits on the back part of the sofa and looks down to Rory and Colin.

Colin: "Uh, Logan…we've seen Finn in high heels and make up and we both agreed that he did in fact look more masculine."

Colin turns and looks up at Finn and smirks, Finn sarcastically smirks back at Colin. They both turn and look at Rory.

Finn: "So my darling…how was your summer?"

Rory: "It was uneventful."

Colin: "How tragic."

Finn: "Did you miss me?"

Rory: "Whole heartedly."

Logan walks back into the living room carrying two sodas. He walks over to Rory and hands her one.

Finn: "Logan your girlfriend is making a pass at me."

Logan: "Really?" He asks sitting down on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

Rory turns and looks at Logan and nods.

Rory: "What can I say? A man decked out in heels and make up, is such a turn on."

Logan smirks: "I'll keep that in mind."

Rory and Logan look at one another, sharing a smile.

Finn: "Well Paris Hilton found me attractive?"

Rory turns and looks at Finn, intrigued.

Rory: "You met Paris Hilton?"

Colin: "Yes, that's shamefully Finn's claim to fame."

Finn: "Jealousy is an unattractive quality, Colin"

Colin: "Finn, the woman thought you were Greek."

Finn: "Hey, I could be Greek!"

Logan: "You spent twenty minutes talking to the peroxide blonde when she said, Oh I just love Greek men." Logan says imitating Paris Hilton.

Rory: "Wait, she thought you were Greek after hearing you speak?"

Colin: "Yes, apparently the blonde heiress can't tell the difference between the Australian and Greek accent."

Rory looks over at Logan who just smirks and shakes his head.

Rory: "Wow…I'm a little shocked."

Logan: "Why?"

Rory: "I didn't think she was that…"

Logan: "Stupid?"

Colin: "Dense?"

Rory looks from Logan to Colin and then back again.

Finn: "If it wasn't for you two, she would have invited me up to her suite for some kinky fun."

Colin: "I'm sorry – I thought it was only fair to point out that you were in fact Australian."

Rory: "Aw Finn, she wasn't interested in you after finding out about your heritage…well at least you can say you nearly had one night in Paris." Rory jokes.

Finn looks down to the three of them, who are all laughing. Rory turns and looks at Logan, who bites his bottom lip as he stands up.

Logan: "Alright well – I'm tired."

Finn looks at Logan and then down to his watch. Colin nods

Finn: "It's 8:30."

Logan: "Read between the lines Finn."

Finn looks down at Colin who his head. Colin stands up and walks over to the door, with Finn following behind him.

Finn: "I don't get it."

Colin: "I'll explain on the way to the pub."

Colin and Finn leave the apartment. Rory turns and looks up at Logan.

Rory: "I didn't mean to interrupt boys night."

Logan: "Are you kidding me? The past three months have been boys night, if you hadn't come over tonight I might have been singing it's raining men."

Rory smirks.

Rory: "But then you would have to decide who your life partner would be…would it be Colin, he's got the brains…but that boy Finn, well he's got the looks."

Logan shakes his head.

Logan: "No, please…no imagery!"

Logan sits down next to Rory on the sofa, he turns and faces her.

Logan: "Hey."

Rory smiles.

Rory: "Hi."

Logan leans in and strokes the front of Rory's hair. He smiles.

Rory: "I missed you…"

Logan: "Yeah?" He says leaning in closer. "I missed you too."

Logan leans in closer to Rory and kisses her. Rory wraps her arms around Logan's neck, bringing his body closer to hers as they make out, horizontally on the sofa.


End file.
